Le Shinsengumi dont vous êtes le héros
by Lady Dragonne
Summary: Cette année, à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, les agents du Shinsengumi sont confrontés à un étrange voleur... Et c'est vous, lecteur, qui allez décider du déroulement de cette histoire. Porterez-vous le masque de sommeil et le bazooka ou la cigarette et la bouteille de mayonnaise pour guider vos compagnons ? A vous de choisir...
1. Chapter 1

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Le Shinsengumi dont vous êtes le héros**

OoOoOoOoOoO

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Gintama sont la propriété de Hideaki Sorachi, que je remercie pour ça.

L'image d'illustration est de Miiin04, sur Deviantart.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Bienvenue dans le Shinsengumi.

Vous vous apprêtez à lire, et à vivre, dans un sens, une fanfiction dont le principe est inspiré des _livres dont vous êtes le héros_. En version simplifiée : tout d'abord parce que ce genre d'exercice est nouveau pour moi, et d'autre part parce que l'air de rien, je rushe ce cadeau de Noël quinze jours avant la date de sortie prévue, alors mieux vaut ne pas être trop ambitieuse pour un premier essai. Et je rajoute précisément cette phrase le vingt-sept, jour où j'ai enfin terminé de l'écrire, donc, désolée du léger retard... Mais qui sait, si j'obtiens des retours positifs, je pourrais peut-être renouveler l'expérience !

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le principe, pas de soucis, il est impossible de se perdre, sauf en faisant comme d'habitude et en suivant les chapitres dans l'ordre. Si vous faites cela ici, vous n'y trouverez que des bouts d'histoire sans aucun sens... Laissez-vous simplement guider par la narration et choisissez là où vous souhaitez vous rendre. Les choix que vous ferez auront parfois une incidence sur l'histoire, parfois forte, parfois de l'ordre du détail, et parfois celle-ci suivra un destin plus... inéluctable.

J'ajouterais que si vous repérez la moindre erreur d'étiquetage des chapitres, signalez-le moi tout de suite, que je puisse le corriger !

Vous êtes prêts ? Alors aiguisez votre sabre, mettez votre bel uniforme et rendez-vous au quartier général du Shinsengumi, dans la ville d'Edo. Pour cela, retrouvons-nous au chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous vous trouvez dans la salle de repos du Shinsengumi. Quelques agents vont et viennent, mais deux en particulier, portant des uniformes d'officiers, attirent votre attention : l'un d'eux, un homme grand et charismatique à l'expression peu commode et une cigarette fumant entre les lèvres, est en train d'entretenir son sabre. L'autre, un garçon aux cheveux châtains bien jeune par rapport à la moyenne d'âge générale, est étendu à même le sol pour faire une sieste, un grotesque masque de sommeil rouge imprimé d'yeux sur le visage, sans pourtant qu'aucun des policiers passant dans la pièce ne se permette le moindre commentaire.

Pour le moment, vous-même n'êtes personne sinon le lecteur ; pour entrer dans cette aventure, vous allez devoir incarner l'un de ces deux protagonistes.

.

Qui choisissez-vous ?

Si votre choix est Hijikata Toushirou, surnommé le démon, vice-commandant du Shinsengumi, alors rendez-vous au chapitre 49.

S'il se porte sur Okita Sougo, le prince des sadiques, capitaine de la première division du Shinsengumi, ce sera au chapitre 19.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Chier !

Vous vous laissez glisser le long de la gouttière en vous accrochant d'une main, et de l'autre, vous décrochez votre portable.

\- Agent à terre près de l'atelier de la forgeuse de sabres, je répète, un agent à terre près de l'atelier de la forgeuse de sabres ! Envoyez des secours, les autres, vous tâchez de repérez cet enfoiré !

Il court vite, le bâtard, vous avez bien du mal à ne pas perdre sa trace. Craignant visiblement de perdre son avance, il ne tente pas de vous échapper par les hauteurs et reste au sol, tentant de vous perdre dans le dédale de rues. Jusqu'à ce qu'à un tournant, venant de la direction opposée, vous soyez rejoint par...

\- Toi ! explosez-vous en identifiant sans mal la tête blanche frisée qui sprinte à côté de vous. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Comment ça, « qu'est-ce que je fous là » ? halète-t-il sans ralentir sa course, c'est toi qui m'a engagé, je te le rappelle, monsieur le flic !

\- Je veux dire là, là dehors ! Tu étais supposé faire le pied de grue chez la forgeronne pour le prendre en embuscade ! Et il vient de tranquillement d'en sortir !

\- Ça va, j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! Ce type est un pro, il entre et sort par des endroits impossible à imaginer !

\- Oui, la fenêtre, raillez-vous, quelle originalité, c'était impossible à prévoir !

Vous devez interrompre votre débat et votre course lorsque votre cible et vous-mêmes vous rendez compte que vous vous êtes engagé dans un cul-de-sac.

« Piégé », songez-vous avec un sourire carnassier en voyant ce foutu cambrioleur au pied du mur.

Réalisant brusquement qu'il est acculé et au lieu de se rendre raisonnablement, votre cible décide de tenter quelque chose d'à la fois très inattendu et très stupide : faisant volte-face, il vous fonce dessus comme un taureau pour tenter de passer en force.

Dans un même mouvement, Gintoki et vous dégainez vos sabres et vous écartez en faisant un bond de côté en les dirigeant vers le bas à quarante-cinq degrés, pointe contre pointe ; impossible de s'arrêter si brusquement pour le fuyard, dont les deux lames lui fauchèrent les jambes, le faisant trébucher dans un glapissement peu viril. Puis, dans un élan parfaitement coordonné, vous et le yorozuya vous retournez dans une pirouette en assénant un rude coup de pied dans le dos de votre cible, l'envoyant s'écraser définitivement au sol.

Reprenant votre souffle, vous contemplez quelques secondes la silhouette assommée au sol, avant d'être ramené à la réalité par une voix agaçante :

\- Bon, ben, mission accomplie ! Merci qui ?

.

Mission accomplie, en effet ! On se retrouve au chapitre 39 pour l'interrogatoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les quelques agents passant dans la pièce évitent de le faire trop près de vous, faisant un léger crochet en vous jetant des regards prudents. À vrai dire, la plupart d'entre eux hésitent à dire si la fumée qu'ils voient s'élève de votre cigarette ou de vos oreilles. Votre humeur ne s'est guère arrangée depuis que vous êtes rentré en traînant un Gintoki vociférant qui n'avait pas fermé sa gueule de tout le trajet, s'attirant le regard inquiet des passants et que, depuis, vous centralisez les appels de vos hommes en pleine récolte d'informations, assisté par Yamazaki qui prend en note aussi rapidement que possible ce que vous lui dictez. À vos yeux, le résultat est actuellement une soupe indigeste d'éléments brouillons dont il serait impossible de tirer a moindre conclusion. Et le plus frustrant étant de savoir qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres de ça, dans une cellule, se trouvait un type qui pourrait vous épargner tout ça s'il voulait bien arrêter de jouer au con. Vous devez vous retenir de ne pas aller le tabasser maintenant, vous vous êtes fixé comme consigne de le laisser mariner au moins quelques heures...

\- Toushi ?

Vous levez les yeux vers votre commandant, le seul actuellement à avoir le privilège de pouvoir venir vous parler sans s'en prendre une.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, c'est pour l'enquête... Tu peux le recevoir une minute ?

Vous grognez en réponse, mais Kondo vous connaît assez bien pour savoir que ça veut dire « oui ». Yamazaki pose son crayon, soulagé de pouvoir soulager un peu son poignet. Kondo fait entrer votre visiteur, vous attirant un froncement de sourcils.

\- J'avais dit « entre quatorze et quinze heures », rappelez-vous en regardant l'adolescent à lunettes s'incliner en entrant et venir s'asseoir face à vous.

\- Je le sais, Hijikata-san, répond-il nerveusement, euh... Désolé, je voulais venir avant, mais il fallait calmer Kagura, et...

\- Viens-en au fait, le coupez-vous d'un ton abrupt.

\- Pardon... Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, s'excuse-t-il, nous étions tous nerveux à cause de ces vols, et Gin-san a tendance à devenir insupportable quand il n'a pas sa dose de sucre, et vu qu'on lui a dérobé sa réserve de lait fraise...

\- Et c'est lui qui me traite de drogué ? De toute façon, même si j'acceptais d'être indulgent sur ce point, ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai dit. Cela reste de la rétention d'informations.

\- Je suis justement venu pour ça, déclare Shinpachi. Nous savions tous les trois que nous n'avons pas les moyens humains de coincer ce type nous-mêmes, ce qui serait la seule solution pour récupérer les possessions de nos clients. C'est à ce sujet que nous nous disputions à votre arrivée...

\- J'ai compris, l'interrompez-vous à nouveau. Crache le morceau concernant ce que vous savez, et je libère cet imbécile sans même faire de procès-verbal.

La binoclard lève les yeux vers votre mur, où est punaisé une grande carte de la ville. Yamazaki, sentant que sa pause est finie, reprend ses outils d'écriture.

\- En recueillant les témoignages des gens, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'une partie des vols pouvaient avoir été commis la veille, commence-t-il, mais les propriétaires ne s'en sont pas inquiétés toute de suite. Ils pensaient seulement avoir égaré leurs affaires. Ce n'est que le lendemain, quand de nouvelles maisons ont été visitées et qu'ils se sont rendus compte qu'ils étaient nombreux dans ce cas, qu'ils ont réalisé qu'on s'était introduit chez eux. Les vols de la première nuit étaient situés dans cette zone – il balaye une partie de la carte de la paume de la main – et ceux du lendemain, plutôt ici.

\- Il semble suivre un chemin assez précis, déclarez-vous, surpris. Ce qui signifie que selon toute probabilité, la prochain zone à être visitée devrait être...

\- Celle-ci, confirma Shinpachi. Il décrit une sorte de spirale, apparemment.

\- Je vois... C'est assez grand, mais rien qu'on ne puisse faire couvrir par nos équipes.

\- C'est bien ce nous espérions...

Il semble hésiter à finir sa phrase.

\- Du coup... Nous ne savons rien de plus, je vous le promets. Alors, pour Gin-san... ?

Vous vous tournez vers votre inspecteur.

\- Yamazaki, tu as bien pris note ?

\- Oui, vice-commandant.

\- Alors allez tous les deux aux cellules et rends-lui son imbécile de patron. Assure-toi qu'il sorte sans foutre le bordel.

\- … Je vais essayer.

\- Merci, Hijikata-san, vous dit Shinpachi avec reconnaissance. Et... Bonne chance.

Vous hochez la tête tandis qu'il suit Yamazaki à l'extérieur.

Vous avez enfin ce qu'il vous faut pour lancer une opération, néanmoins la suite ne sera pas aisée pour autant. Peut-être ces types peuvent-ils se révéler encore utiles ?

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, rappelez le gamin au chapitre 61.

Sinon, laissez-le partir et rendez-vous directement au chapitre 30.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous abattez votre dossier nouvellement bouclé sur son crâne, lui arrachant un cri de peur plus que de douleur.

\- Abruti ! Encore ton badminton à la con ? Tu cherches à t'en prendre une ?

\- Désolé, vice-commandant, gémit-il en se protégeant le crâne. Je n'ai joué que sur mon temps libre ces derniers temps, je vous le jure !

\- Si tu consacrais la moitié du temps que tu perds pour ces conneries à t'entraîner, tu serais au moins deux fois plus haut dans le classement ! Et là, tu n'es pas sur ton temps libre, que je sache ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'envoyer au seppuku !

\- Mais, vice-commandant, j'étais juste inquiet... Il y a plusieurs gars qui ont dit que certaines de leurs affaires avaient disparu...

\- Disparu ? répétez-vous, décontenancé. Comment ça ?

\- Et bien, en se réveillant ce matin, des trucs ne se trouvaient plus là où leurs propriétaire les avaient laissés...

\- Pourquoi je n'entends parler de ça que maintenant, moi ?

\- Parce que... C'est un peu le même genre d'objets que tout le monde a perdu, et... Je me serais mal vu aller vous signaler que je ne trouvais plus ma raquette...

\- En effet, admettez-vous. Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu entends par « plusieurs gars » ?

\- … Quasiment tout ceux à qui j'ai parlé depuis ce matin, en fait.

Vous êtes soudainement pris d'un doute. Vous ne vous êtes guère attardé dans votre chambre ce matin, mais serait-il possible que quelqu'un ait osé... Sans plus vous occuper de l'inspecteur, vous le plantez là et retournez au pas de course dans vos quartiers. Une fois arrivé, vous faites rapidement le tour des lieux. Rien ne semble manquer... Vous respirez un peu mieux. Vos gars manquent simplement sans doute du sens de l'organisation, ce qui ne vous étonne pas vraiment. Puis... Votre regard s'arrête sur un endroit en particulier. Là, vous n'avez pas vérifié. Mais ce serait inutile, pas vrai... Comment quelqu'un aurait pu trouver cet endroit ? Bon, vous allez quand même jeter un œil, juste pour avoir l'esprit tranquille...

Ouvrant votre planque à mayonnaise, vous voyez vos pires craintes se confirmer. Contemplant l'espace vide, vous vous jurez que, là, des têtes vont tomber.

.

Quel drame... Et pas que pour vous, visiblement, vu que vous recevez bientôt un message de Kondo vous convoquant pour une réunion de crise, au chapitre 60.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous faites l'effort de soulever votre masque pour le regarder en face, mais ne retenez pas un sifflement agacé.

\- Ça t'arrive de regarder dans ton casier, non ? Je te l'y ait mis depuis hier.

Hijikata reste sans répondre un instant, avant de se lever en marmonnant pour aller fouiller dans l'endroit sus-nommé pour récupérer son précieux dossier. Nourrissant l'espoir d'enfin pouvoir finir votre sieste sans être dérangé, vous remettez votre masque et tentez de vous replonger dans ce rêve que vous aimez tant, vous savez, celui qui implique le badge de vice-commandant en votre possession, ce badge allant de pair avec un trône sur lequel vous avez votre cul et dont un des accoudoir vous sert à faire reposer votre bazooka dont vous harcelez vos victimes qui se dispersent en poussant de petits cris comme une volée de moineaux sans pouvoir quitter la pièce. Parfois, votre actuel supérieur présent dans la pièce vient s'inviter dans ce rêve, pas toujours à la même place, mais impliquant toujours des chaînes, un collier de chien ou un tabouret – il faut comprendre par là qu'il joue le rôle du tabouret. Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, c'est bien réel et d'une façon bien moins plaisante qu'il se permet d'intervenir à nouveau :

\- Quel bordel...ça t'arrive de faire un truc correctement ? Ça fait quatre ans que tu es à ce poste, et tu ne sais toujours pas rédiger un compte-rendu correctement !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demandez-vous d'un ton agacé en soulevant pour la deuxième fois votre masque.

\- Ce qu'il y a, c'est que je vais encore devoir repasser derrière tes conneries !

\- Tu voulais le compte-rendu de la mission, tu l'as, alors tu ne peux pas arrêter de te plaindre et me lâcher, pour une fois ?

\- Tu appelles sérieusement ça un compte-rendu ? Déjà... ça ne m'amuse pas non plus, mais on est supposé justifier les blessures infligées aux suspects lors des interpellations.

\- Eh bien, c'est ce que j'ai fait !

\- Non, Sougo, je suis désolé, mais « ne sais pas encaisser les coups », ce n'est pas une raison valable pour justifier qu'il se soit retrouvé inconscient ! Et là, c'est beaucoup trop vague... Tu écris que tu as été obligé d'attaquer car le type s'est montré menaçant. Tu dois préciser le type de menace... Que s'est-il passé exactement à ce moment-là ?

Vous lâchez un soupir. Non mais, comme si vous alliez vous rappeler précisément ce qui a été dit et à quel moment lors des arrestations... En particulier celles un peu musclées où vous avez clairement autre chose à penser !

\- C'est duquel dont on parle, déjà ? vous demandez dans un effort exceptionnel de volonté avec l'espoir que ça vous permette d'enfin avoir la paix. Celui avec la boucle dans le nez qui le faisait ressembler à un bœuf ?

\- Non, celui avec la crête rose, corrige-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux photos accompagnant le dossier.

\- Alors... si je me souviens bien, il m'a dit : « on n'ira nulle part ! » expliquez vous après un instant de réflexion.

\- ...Hein ?

\- Quand je leur ai dit de me suivre au poste, lui précisez vous.

\- Mais... Mais ça n'a rien d'une menace, ça !

\- Tu n'étais pas là. Il l'a dit d'un air très menaçant.

\- Tu veux peut-être me faire croire que ça t'a impressionné ? Tu cherchais juste une excuse pour employer la force, enfoiré de sadique ! C'est encore pire que ce que je croyais... Comment je vais faire pour couvrir ça, moi... Hé, où tu vas ?

Il vient de s'apercevoir que vous vous êtes levé pendant son petit discours. Non mais franchement, il ne le sent pas quand il devient chiant ? Plus chiant que d'habitude ?

\- D'accord, Hijikata-san, déclarez-vous en vous réarrangeant les cheveux dérangés par votre sieste, je vois que tu as la situation bien en main, comme d'habitude, tu seras un parfait correcteur. Sur ce, je vais retourner à mon travail...

\- Hé, attends un peu !

\- … Après avoir terminé ma pause, bien sûr, et rattrapé avec les intérêts les minutes que tu viens de me piquer. À tout à l'heure.

\- Bâtard, reviens ici !

À ces mots, vous vous empressez de ne pas l'écouter et de quitter la pièce, croisant au passage Yamazaki qui a la mauvaise idée de se rendre dans la salle de repos que vous venez de quitter. Parfait, s'il se montre égal à lui-même, il devrait faire une diversion convenable.

.

Vous prenez donc le chemin de vos quartiers, localisés au chapitre 34.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous récupérez la perle que vous glissez dans la poche intérieure de votre veste.

\- Merci, lâchez vous rapidement en en vérifiant la fermeture pour être sûr qu'elle ne puisse pas en glisser.

\- Encore désolé, vous répète-t-il.

\- Ah, ferme-la, pour une fois que je me disais que tu n'y étais pour rien, tu vas finir par me convaincre du contraire. Il n'y a rien de très grave. Il en est resté l'essentiel... C'est pour la perle qu'elle avait choisi cette barrette, tu sais.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Parce que la couleur mettait ses yeux en valeur.

Hijikata détourne les yeux, le regard lointain.

\- Oui... J'avais remarqué.

Il est temps de conclure... On se retrouve au chapitre 73.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les hurlements se font entendre de toutes parts dans la foule, déjà lorsqu'ils voient la bombe dans la main du guignol lavande, et plus fort encore lorsque retentit la détonation de votre bazooka avec lequel vous venez de tirer dans sa direction.

Apparemment, l'Esprit de Noël n'avait pas prévu ça : il aurait pourtant eu une chance de s'en sortir s'il s'était accroché, la roquette ayant explosé juste sous ses pieds ; au lieu de ça, il glapit, perd l'équilibre, agite les bras en lâchant tout ce qu'il tient pour tenter de se rattraper, en vain : ses pieds quittent la poutrelle et sa silhouette la lumière du projecteur lorsqu'il chute.

À côté de vous, vous sentez Hijikata vous dévisager. Il avait une grenade pas encore dégoupillée à la main, mais vous l'avez visiblement pris de vitesse. Vous lui renvoyez un regard surpris : tirer dans les lieux publics sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux, c'est habituellement votre apanage, pas le sien. Il répondit à votre question silencieuse d'un haussement d'épaules :

\- J'en ai soupé des esprits de Noël.

Hum... L'argument est valide. Vous êtes toutefois rappelés à la situation présente par la voix de Kondo :

\- Vous, allez récupérer ce type, quel que soit son état ! Harada, Todo et Takeda, prenez le commandement des gars et évacuez les civils ! Toushi, Sougo, venez avec moi, il faut retrouver cette bombe !

Vous emboîtez le pas à votre commandant qui vous guide sous la grande roue, à l'endroit où il pense avoir vu tomber la menace, pendant que la foule guidée par vos hommes quitte les lieux au pas de course.

\- Si on ne la retrouve pas au bout de de deux minutes, ajoute Kondo tandis que vous trois fouillez aussi vite que possible la base de l'armature métallique, on évacue nous aussi ! Il n'a pas pu programmer une durée trop courte, où il n'aurait pas eu le temps de quitter les lieux lui non plus !

\- Avec notre chance, inutile d'espérer qu'elle n'ait pas encore été amorcée, entendez-vous marmonner Hijikata.

Vous pourrez bientôt répondre à cette question : votre œil est soudain attiré par un clignotement à la jonction entre deux poutrelles.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ! criez-vous à l'attention de vos deux camarades. Je vois le cadran, on en a pour... six minutes ! Je peux l'atteindre d'ici, je...

Concentré sur la bombe, vous ne faites pas attention où vous mettez les pieds et vous les prenez dans quelque chose qui gît au sol :c'est le sac qu'avait brandi cet enfoiré. Focalisé sur la bombe, vous n'y pensiez même plus. Sans y réfléchir, vous vous baissez et l'entrouvrez : un mouchoir en tissu brodé de fleurs, une figurine en bois représentant un samouraï, le badge de police de Yamazaki... Et la barrette de Mitsuba, la perle au cœur de la fleur étincelant à la lumière. Votre main se referme aussitôt dessus. La sensation du tissu et du métal contre votre peau vous envoie une onde de soulagement à travers le corps, ce malgré la situation encore précaire, comme vous le fait bien vite rappeler Kondo :

\- Sougo ! Il faut partir d'ici, et vite ! Nous n'avons pas de temps de faire venir les démineurs !

\- Non ! répondez-vous avec force. Tous les civils ne pourront pas évacuer à temps, et les dégâts sur les structures alentours, à commencer par cette grande roue, feront immanquablement des blessés, voire des morts ! Nous devons la désamorcer !

\- Mais aucun d'entre nous n'y connaît quoi que ce soit...

\- Je vais appeler les démineurs et leur demander de me guider, tranchez-vous en joignant le geste à la parole en sortant votre téléphone. Vous deux, partez, rejoignez les autres !

\- Sougo, commence Hijikata sur un ton d'avertissement, il est hors de question que tu...

\- La ferme, Hijikata-san. Ne m'oblige pas encore à te tuer pour le bien public.

Vous coupez court en leur tournant le dos, le téléphone collé à l'oreille pour ne pas les entendre.

\- Dépêchez-vous de partir, tous les deux, dites-vous encore sans les regarder. Je vous promets que si je n'arrive pas à les joindre ou si ça prend trop de temps, je me mettrai à l'abri.

Vous écoutez anxieusement la tonalité, vous concentrant dessus pour résister à l'envie de vous retourner pour vérifier que Kondo et l'autre connard vous ont écouté.

\- Allô ? dites-vous lorsque le téléphone décroche, ne laissant pas l'occasion à votre interlocuteur de placer un mot. Ici Okita Sougo, et j'ai exactement... quatre minutes pour désamorcer une bombe sur le point de faire tomber une grande roue de trente mètre de haut sur des habitations. j'ai besoin que vous me guidiez.

Le démineur au bout de fil prend trois seconde pour revenir de sa surprise et comprendre ce que vous venez de lui dire. Une seconde de plus et vous lui auriez suggéré de prendre son temps...

\- … Décrivez-moi le modèle de la bombe, capitaine.

Vous donnez une description aussi rapide et précise que possible de ce que vous avez sous les yeux : sphérique, un peu plus petite qu'un ballon de football, avec des voyants lumineux et un écran affichant le temps restant, comme toute bombe de fiction... Plus que trois minutes...

\- … Nous avons trouvé, capitaine ! Mais c'est un modèle assez rare, avec une sécurité de désamorçage nécessitant un outil spécifique...

Fais chier ! Ce bâtard devait l'avoir sur lui... Même si les gars l'ont retrouvé, vous n'avez pas le temps !

\- Est-ce que vous voyez le petit trou situé au sommet de la bombe ?

\- Oui, répondez-vous en trouvant l'ouverture ronde de deux millimètres de diamètre, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ici qu'il faut insérer la clé de désamorçage qui fera imploser la bombe. La seule solution que vous ayez, c'est un objet qui aurait un diamètre semblable, et qui serait long d'au moins cinq centimètres.

Ben tiens, c'était quand même très précis... Un objet fin comme ça... Et histoire de peaufiner le tableau, vous n'avez même plus le temps de vous barrer ! Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez...

Vous vous immobilisez soudain. Vous plongez la main dans votre poche et en sortez la barrette de votre sœur. Votre regard se pose sur une des pièces de l'attache, une tige longue et fine. Il a dit que la bombe allait... imploser ?

Vous regardez votre barrette. Puis la bombe. Puis votre barrette.

.

Vous devez prendre une décision, avant que les secondes aient fini de s'égrainer... Laquelle est-ce ?

Vous utilisez l'attache de la barrette de Mitsuba comme clé : allez au chapitre 29.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous y résoudre : c'est au chapitre 42.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après trente secondes de coups de pieds, vous vous sentez l'esprit assez clair pour pouvoir réagir convenablement.

\- Yamazaki ! ordonnez-vous. Arrête de saigner par terre et va passer le mot : tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, tout de suite ! Tout retard sera passible de seppuku !

Mais aux faibles mouvements qu'il parvient à faire et aux bruits bizarres qu'il émet, il paraît évident que votre inspecteur n'est pas en état de vous obéir. Avec un grognement, vous vous élancez dehors : il faut tout faire soi-même ici !

.

Ce n'était pas très sympa, quand même, le pauvre était déjà blessé... Enfin bon, allez vite à la salle de réunion, au chapitre 48.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je vous en prie ! vous supplie-t-il encore, le visage ruisselant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Je vous le jure, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !

\- Tu peux me le répéter encore ? demandez-vous. Je suis un peu lent, il faut m'expliquer les choses longtemps et plusieurs fois.

\- Pitié ! Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien, répète-t-il, implorant. C'est ce type qui m'a engagé... Il savait que j'avais un passé de voleur, mais j'ai purgé ma peine, je me suis rangé maintenant, je vous l'assure ! Mais j'avais besoin d'argent... Il m'avait promis que ça ne ferait de mal à personne, il voulait que je ne vole que des objets sans grande valeur, il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, mais il m'a promis une somme qui me mettrai à l'abri du besoin pour les années à venir...

\- Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit son nom, lui fait remarquer Hijikata qui fume clope sur clope depuis tout à l'heure avec son meilleur regard de méchant.

Ça commence à être casse-pieds... Une fois revenu à lui dans la pièce obscure et isolée qui vous sert de « salle d'interrogatoire musclé », avec trois paires d'yeux, celles d'Hijikata et Kondo en plus des vôtres, le fixant, ce redoutable fuyard qui vous a donné tant de fil à retordre s'est transformé en véritable carpette tremblotante assez peu susceptible de faire de la rétention d'informations. Et en apprendre aussi peu après une demi-heure d'interrogatoire commence à vous ennuyez et à user visiblement les nerfs de votre vice-commandant.

\- Parce que je ne le connais pas ! Il ne voulait que se faire appeler par le titre de... De « l'Esprit de Noël ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je devais juste déposer les objets volés dans un endroit bien précis d'un entrepôt abandonné, et c'est tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte en faire ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, je le jure, je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqué, j'ai seulement paniqué, j'espère que vous n'avez rien eu...

\- J'ai la tête dure, intervient Kondo d'un ton abrupt, mais nous mettons un point d'honneur à boucler les affaires que l'on nous confie. Aussi, aucun d'entre nous ne quittera cette pièce avant que des informations satisfaisantes n'y aient été données.

\- Mais je vous ai tout dit ! S'il vous plaît, vous avez dit que vous arrêteriez si je vous disais tout ce que je savais...

\- Non, le corrige Hijikata, j'ai dit que nous arrêterions si nous obtenions des réponses satisfaisantes. Et là, je ne suis pas satisfait. Sougo, refais-lui faire une petite séance de plongée.

\- Et c'est parti, lui lancez-vous. Prends une grande inspiration, mon vieux, on va essayer de battre ton record.

\- Non, pit... _Bloub_...

\- Il a fait combien, déjà, la dernière fois ? demandez-vous à Hijikata en lui maintenant la tête enfoncée dans la bassine.

\- … Quarante-trois secondes, je crois.

\- Pas mal pour un mec en état de panique.

\- Faites tout de même attention, vous deux, vous demande Kondo. On a encore besoin de lui conscient...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kondo-san, affirmez-vous, je connais la limite... Quand ils se mettent à agiter la tête un peu comme il le fait maintenant, c'est qu'il est à environ cinq secondes de lâcher...

Le son d'une longue inspiration rauque et affolée accompagné d'un bruit d'éclaboussures remplit la pièce lorsque vous lui ressortez une nouvelle fois la tête de l'eau.

\- Hé, bravo, tu es monté à cinquante secondes ! On y retourne pour tenter la minute ?

\- Non... Non, pitié, je vais... Il y a encore une chose ! Une dernière chose !

\- Ah, tout de même, s'exclame Hijikata en continuant à enfumer tout le monde. Tu vois, quand tu veux. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'immersion aquatique pour se rafraîchir les souvenirs.

\- Il m'a... donné quelque chose, halète-t-il après que vous lui ayez gracieusement laissé quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Que je devais donner à la police au cas où je me ferais capturer... Il est... dans la doublure de ma botte. La gauche.

Hijikata va examiner la chaussure en question, et après une petite recherche, en extirpe une minuscule carte-mémoire.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Oui... Je vous en supplie, je ne sais rien de plus, à présent...

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis plus tôt pour cette carte ? s'étonne Kondo-san. En particulier si ça faisait partie des consignes de ton employeur ?

\- Parce qu'il craint que ce ne soit un virus, devinez-vous. Et qu'on le lui fasse payer si on endommage notre matériel avec ça.

\- Il a raison... Toushi, fais attention ! avertit Kondo en voyant Hijikata manipuler son téléphone.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répond-il, je l'ai mis hors réseau. Si ça devait faire du dégât, ça se limiterait à mon portable...

Il insère la carte mémoire ; à priori, tout semble normal. Elle ne contient qu'une seule chose, une vidéo. Lorsqu'il lance la lecture, le visage d'un homme apparaît sur l'écran.

\- C'est lui ! s'écrie votre prisonnier. C'est le type qui m'a engagé !

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs du Shinsengumi, vous salue l'homme sur le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cas social, encore ? vous interrogez-vous à voix haute en regardant par-dessus le bras d'Hijikata.

Encore un excentrique qui se prend pour un méchant de Batman, celui-là se cachant derrière une veste, un masque et un chapeau haut-de-forme lavande, laissant seulement visible ses cheveux longs, sa bouche et son menton. Sur son chapeau étaient accrochés trois feuilles et trois baies de houx.

\- Si vous voyez cette vidéo, félicitations ! Vous êtes parvenus à arrêter votre voleur ! Je me réjouis de vivre dans une ville où les forces de l'ordre sont aussi consciencieuses et efficaces. Vous avez bien mérité de savoir à qui vous avez affaire : je suis l'Esprit de Noël, annonce-t-il en s'inclinant.

Vous échangez un regard avec vos deux coéquipiers. Sérieusement... ?

\- Malheureusement, poursuit-il, si je suis satisfait de la sécurité qu'elle peut apporter, je le suis beaucoup moins de la mentalité qui y prend place. Je parle de ce matérialisme puant qui embourbe les cœurs et les esprits et pollue cette joyeuse période de fêtes. Aussi, en tant qu'Esprit de Noël, était-il de mon devoir de purifier vos âmes en vous aidant à voir plus clair au fond de votre propre cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? marmonne Hijikata.

Un coup d'œil à Kondo et lui vous confirme qu'ils n'en mènent pas plus large que vous. À défaut, vous reportez votre attention sur l'écran :

\- Vous avez déployé de gros efforts pour retrouver mon petit lutin, n'est-ce pas ? Et récupérer ainsi les précieuses possessions dont il vous a défait. Hé bien, réjouissez- vous ! En récompense de votre bon travail, j'ai profité de votre intervention pour tout remettre en place. Vos biens sont intacts et exactement à l'endroit où vous les avez laissés. Tout au zèle que vous inspire votre travail, vous n'êtes pas passés par vos quartiers pour vérifier, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser aller retrouver vos précieux biens avec la joie et le soulagement qui leur est dû, déclare-t-il en s'inclinant de nouveau. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

La vidéo prend fin. Si ce type a dit vrai, alors...

\- Toushi, Sougo, allez vérifier et passez le mot, vous ordonne Kondo. Je m'occupe de mettre celui-là en cellule, je vous rejoins juste après.

.

Ça sent quand même plus le coup fourré que la dinde fourrée, cette histoire... Allez voir ce qu'il en est dans vos quartiers, au chapitre 27.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Et merde...

Vous vous empressez de prendre votre téléphone pendant que vous vous précipitez vers votre commandant qui hurle en s'agrippant tant bien que mal au bord du toit rendu glissant par le gel ; le temps de lancer l'appel et de caler l'appareil entre votre oreille et votre épaule, et vous êtes assez près pour saisir les poignets de Kondo.

\- Hijikata-san ? On a eu un problème, je dois aider Kondo-san d'urgence. Il arrive dans ta direction, il faut que tu l'interceptes !

Un juron et un « j'y vais » plus tard, votre vice-commandant met fin à l'appel. Disposant enfin de tous vos moyens, vous pouvez mettre vos efforts dans l'aide que vous apportez à Kondo pour se hisser à nouveau sur le bord du toit.

\- Merci, Sougo... Ah, je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il une fois revenu en sécurité. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser avoir...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondez-vous, il y a des gars dans tous les coins, il ne va pas pouvoir passer au travers d'un piège si resserré.

\- Notre homme est quand même exceptionnellement habile...

\- Face à des civils endormis, peut-être, répliquez-vous, pas à des dizaines de nos gars bien préparés. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de descendre pour aller donner un coup de main à Hijikata, on ne sait jamais...

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Toushi ?

\- Je le vois plus s'en prendre à Yamazaki pour faire une diversion... Et comme c'est un plan qui pourrait bien marcher, on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

Vous vous laissez tous les deux descendre le long de la gouttière jusqu'à toucher le sol et vous rendez au pas de course à l'endroit où vous estimez que votre cible a pu tomber sur Hijikata. Vous tournez à l'angle de la rue, puis...

\- Halte-là, on ne bouge... Ah, c'est vous.

Face à vous, Hijikata abaisse le sabre qu'il avait commencé à lever. Il tire une latte de la cigarette qu'il vient de s'allumer ; visiblement, il n'y a plus guère urgence...

\- Ah, vous avez réussi à l'avoir, constatez-vous en voyant la masse sombre et de toute évidence assommée qui gît dans la neige au pieds de votre vice-commandant.

Finalement, il peut réussir des trucs utiles de temps en temps. Mais pas tout seul, visiblement...

\- Tiens ? s'exclame Kondo en se rendant compte en même temps que vous de la présence d'un des yorozuya à ses côtés, l'assistant à lunettes de danna, qu'est-ce tu fais là, Shinpachi ? Tu n'étais pas censé être chez la forgeuse de sabres avec ton patron ?

\- Si, si, mais... le voleur nous a un peu surpris, tente-t-il d'expliquer, un peu gêné, il est passé par un endroit auquel ne nous attendions pas, du coup, quand nous nous sommes aperçus de son passage, il était déjà dehors...

\- Tu parles, lâche Hijikata avec mépris, on l'a vu passer par la fenêtre, ne me dis pas que vous ne vous y attendiez pas ! Ton feignant de patron s'est juste endormi à son poste, c'est ça ?

\- Mais non !

\- Bref, coupe Kondo, tu l'as poursuivi, tu as croisé Toushi au passage et vous l'avez attrapé ensemble, c'est ça ?

\- Quelque chose comme ça, élude Hijkata.

\- J'en étais sûr ! déclare Kondo avec satisfaction. Nos deux équipes travaillent à merveille quand elles travaillent en symbiose !

Le binoclard laisse échapper une grimace, ayant aussi bien compris que toutes les personnes présentes où il voulait en venir avec sa « symbiose ». Vous ne vous en préoccupez pas vraiment, à vrai dire. En baissant les yeux au sol où gît votre cible, vous n'attendez plus que vienne le moment de l'interrogatoire.

.

Mission accomplie ! Pour l'interrogatoire tant attendu, vous devez vous rendre au chapitre 10.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

OoOoOoOoOoO

Camouflé au sommet d'un bâtiment discret, frottant vos mains entre elles et fumant votre cigarette pour tenter de vous réchauffer, vous examinez le paysage nocturne par-dessus l'épaule d'un Yamazaki dont les yeux ne quittaient pas ses jumelles.

Vous avez posté vos hommes aux quatre coins de la zone visée par votre homme ce soir ; à priori, et s'ils parviennent à se faire discrets, il y a peu de chance que ce type, aussi habile qu'il soit, puisse vous glisser entre les doigts. Ceux qui auraient pu vous inquiéter et vous faire regretter votre décision de les appeler en renfort étaient les yorozuya ; mais il se trouve qu'ils avaient été contactés par une de leur connaissance habitant justement dans ce coin, cette forgeronne nommée Tetsuko Murata, qui, inquiète par la vague de cambriolages qui lui étaient arrivée aux oreilles entre deux coups de marteau, les avait engagés pour monter la garde chez elle. Elle craignait, avait-ils dit, qu'on ne lui dérobe un des sabres de sa création, ce qui était apparemment un cas de conscience important pour elle s'il venait à être employé à de mauvaises fins. Vous, ça vous arrange : ils seront plus discrets à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment qu'à l'extérieur, et s'il parviennent à coincer ce type quand il entrera dans l'atelier, ce qui sera certainement le cas, ils devraient être assez de trois – sans compter leur chien et la forgeronne elle-même – pour lui couper toute voie de fuite. Vous avez prêté un portable à leur patron pour qu'il puisse vous appeler si cela devait se produire ; vous êtes également en contact avec les autres chefs d'équipe, tandis que Yamazaki l'est avec les autres guetteurs, avec qui il échange un message de temps en temps en gardant un œil sur sa surveillance.

Vous sentez soudainement votre téléphone vibrer. Vous le sortez de votre poche et jetez un coup d'œil sur l'écran avant de décrocher :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sougo ?

\- J'aurais une question pour la mission, Hijikata-san.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- … Est-ce que c'est parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seul que tu as engagé les yorozuya ?

\- Que... Abruti ! crachez-vous dans le téléphone en vous retenant de hurler. Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues téléphoniques ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je me pose vraiment la question. Et pas mal de gars aussi, depuis que je leur en ai parlé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur la mission, non ? Tu m'emmerderas après !

\- J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher quand je suis contrarié.

\- Tss, sifflez-vous avec mépris. Regardez l'état dans lequel il se met pour une stupide gâchette de bazooka, je vous jure...

\- Tu peux parler. Tu es dans tous tes états pour quelques bouteilles de mayonnaise.

\- C'est une édition spéciale de Noël !

\- Elle est parfumée aux marrons ?

\- Ça a toujours plus de valeur que ta gâchette ! Ça t'aurait pris trente seconde pour aller chercher un autre bazooka à l'armurerie !

\- Sûrement pas. Je te fume la gueule avec ce bazooka depuis que j'ai l'âge d'en porter un...

\- Quatorze ans, ce n'est normalement pas un âge pour porter une arme de guerre !

\- … Il a une valeur sentimentale, et je le répare toujours. J'ai dû en changer toutes les pièces au moins une fois.

\- N'importe quoi, tu te prends la tête pour... Attends voir, tu dis que tu as changé _toutes_ les pièces au moins une fois ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Dans le but que ce soit toujours ton bazooka d'origine ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con...

\- Vice-commandant ! vous interrompt soudain Yamazaki, on l'a repéré ! Il vient de sortir par la fenêtre d'une habitation !

\- Quoi ? vous exclamez-vous en vous précipitant vers le garde-fou, laquelle ?

\- Euh... Celle que gardaient les yorozuya, vice-commandant...

\- Les abrutis ! Ils se sont endormis, à tous les coups ! Tant pis, allons-y nous mêmes ! Sougo, tu as entendu ? Tiens-toi prêt !

Le bruit d'un bazooka chargé sur une épaule – il s'était tout de même décidé à en emprunter un autre – vous servit de réponse. Sans attendre ou même essayer de contacter le frisé pour l'engueuler, vous vous élancez par dessus la barrière pour rejoindre les lieux en passant par les toits, Yamazaki sur les talons.

Vous finissez par apercevoir le gars... Avec des outils et un procédé qu'il vous est impossible de distinguer d'ici, il est en train de crocheter une fenêtre de la maison voisine à celle qu'il vient de quitter. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne vous a pas vu. Sur un signe de tête de votre part, Yamazaki part devant pour se positionner de façon à le prendre à revers s'il venait à essayer de s'enfuir, ce qu'il fera sûrement.

Vous lui laissez une minute d'avance, puis jugez que ce sera suffisant. Votre espion est plutôt agile quand il veut, il doit déjà être en place. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il vienne à bout de cette fenêtre, il pourrait entrer et prendre les résidents en otage. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi il est capable. Vous vous approchez vous même au maximum, de façon à n'être qu'à un saut de distance, puis...

\- Police ! hurlez-vous en direction du malfrat, allumant votre lampe doit dans sa direction. Ne bougez plus, ou nous faisons feu !

Le voleur fait un bond de surprise, mais parvient à garder son équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mieux, après une seconde d'éblouissement à cause de la lumière vive de votre lampe, il se reprend et bondit dans la direction opposée.

Vous jurez dans votre barbe. Vous vous en doutiez déjà mais c'est confirmé, vous n'avez pas affaire à un novice. Heureusement, il a foncé droit vers le spot de Yamazaki sans se douter de rien. Vous franchissez d'un bond la distance qui vous sépare du toit tandis que partout autour de vous, les spots des lampes s'allument et les sifflets d'alerte se font entendre.

\- Halte ! fait soudain la voix de Yamazaki de l'autre côté du toit, à quelques mètres à peine. Ne bougez plus !

Parfait. L'inspecteur aurait eu du mal à le tenir en respect avec son sabre seul dans cette posture précaire, mais sachant que ça risquait de finir ainsi, vous l'avez équipé d'une arme à feu. En effet, en tournant à l'angle du toit, vous voyez devant vous le dos du voleur tenu en respect par Yamazaki qui pointe son pistolet sur lui. Il tourne brièvement la tête quand il vous entend arriver ; même dans la pénombre, la panique est lisible dans ses yeux. Il sait qu'il est fait comme un rat...

Mais c'est souvent lorsque les rats sont acculés qu'ils se montrent imprévisibles et mordent : sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne le voie venir, il se saisit soudain de ce qui doit être son sac de butin et le lance droit vers l'inspecteur qui, surpris par l'attaque, n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Le sac le heurte en plein ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre : la main toujours sur son arme, il chute et s'écrase en bas du bâtiment.

\- Yamazaki !

L'ordure, profitant de la diversion, file déjà dans la direction opposé.

.

Il faut agir vite ! Que faites-vous ?

Yamazaki ne bouge plus. Vous allez lui porter secours, et vous envoyez à la poursuite du voleur le chef d'équipe le plus proche après vous, à savoir Sougo. Dans ce cas, allez au chapitre 44.

Vous devez poursuivre le voleur, c'est la priorité. Alors, chapitre 3.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être aussi méfiante, allons, dites-vous à la chinoise. D'ailleurs, comme preuve de ma bonne foi, je vous propose un marché : comme il y a quand même une large zone à couvrir, vous pourriez venir nous prêter main-forte. Comme ça, même si nous ne remettons pas la main sur les objets volés, vous aurez la garantie d'avoir au moins un petit salaire. On ne sera pas obligé de faire le guet au même endroit, précisez-vous à l'attention de la chinoise qui n'a pas l'air emballée par cette perspective.

Même si vous espérez que ce sera le cas. Ce serait tellement plus distrayant. Le patron, lui, semblait réfléchir.

\- Dis-moi, tu as le droit d'engager des gens pour vous épauler comme ça, sans consulter tes supérieurs, Souchiro-kun ?

\- Non. Et c'est Sougo.

\- Ton collègue, là, Mayora, tu penses qu'il sera d'accord avec ça ?

\- Absolument pas.

\- Parfait, à quelle heure on se retrouve ?

.

Cher yorozuya, vous vous retrouvez au chapitre 68.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous hochez la tête avec un faux sourire poli, faisant mine de le croire.

\- Je vois... Tant pis. Donc... comment comptez-vous vous y prendre pour remplir votre carnet de commandes ? À vous entendre, ça semble mal parti... C'est dommage... C'est quand même un beau paquet de récompenses qui vous passent sous le nez, j'imagine... Bon, peut-être pas individuellement, mais mises bout à bout...

\- On va se débrouiller, élude Gintoki avec un vague geste de la main, mais une expression néanmoins peu convaincue. Merci de t'inquiéter, vraiment, mais c'est bon.

\- Je l'espère. Quoi, pourquoi vous en doutez ? protestez-vous devant les regards incrédules des trois yorozuya. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je vous souhaiterais d'échouer. Nous ne nous marchons pas dessus, dans cette histoire.

\- Même si je suis d'accord, nous cherchons tout de même la même chose, fait remarquer Shinpachi d'un ton prudent.

\- Pas vraiment. Les victimes sont surtout inquiètes que ce type ait pu entrer chez elles sans qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ils ne vont pas jusqu'à nous demander de leur ramener un sac de courses ou un dessous-de-plat...

\- Il y a aussi eu des vols de bijoux, rappelle Kagura d'un air légèrement vexé.

\- Peu importe, je ne serai pas payé plus que je les restitue ou pas. Mais bon, soupirez-vous en vous levant, cela n'a guère d'importance, vu que pour le moment, nous pataugeons dans cette histoire. Enfin, peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance, à _vous trois_. Bonne journée, concluez-vous en commençant à vous diriger vers la porte.

Vous commencez à vous dire qu'ils vont vous laisser repartir comme ça, quand...

\- Hé, attends un peu, le flic !

\- Kagura-chan !

\- Ben quoi ? C'est pas une insulte, « le flic » !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

\- Si on t'aide à attraper ce type, et puisque tu t'en fiches, tu nous donneras tous les trucs qui ont été volés ?

\- Hé ! s'exclame son patron en se redressant sur son siège, tandis que, leur tournant toujours le dos, vous dissimulez un sourire. Depuis quand tu peux décider de ça toute seule, toi ?

\- Je m'en fiche ! répond l'adolescente, butée, en croisant les bras. Je refuse de rester décoiffée _et_ de m'asseoir sur ces récompenses ! Tu as seulement calculé combien ça nous rapportera ?

\- En même temps, c'est vrai qu'on ne peut guère rien tenter à nous trois, Gin-sans, hésite le binoclard. Hijikata-san a des moyens humains qu'on ne peut pas égaler...

\- Tss, siffle-t-il, frustré en se passant la main sur le crâne. Est-ce qu'on peut seulement lui faire confiance ?

\- Je me pose la même question à votre sujet, yorozuya, répondez-vous en vous retournant pour lui faire face.. Mais je sais reconnaître qu'une situation est bloquée, et là, elle l'est pour nous deux.

Gintoki semble hésiter encore un instant, échange brièvement un regard avec ses deux associés, avant de soupirer et de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

\- On sait où le voleur va frapper la nuit prochaine, commence Kagura à toute vitesse. Parce qu'en fait, ça ne fait pas une seule nuit qu'il visite les maisons, mais deux. La première nuit, les gens ont juste cru qu'ils avaient égaré leurs affaires, et puis, pendant la journée suivante, le bouche à oreille à fait son travail, et ils ont commencé à s'exciter ce matin. Du coup...

\- Holà, moins vite, tentez-vous de la tempérer en essayant d'enregistrer un maximum d'informations.

Mais visiblement, la gamine est lancée et impossible à arrêter :

\- … on a pu en déduire un ordre dans ses visites, et deviner l'endroit suivant sur sa liste. Mais c'est grand, et on ne peux pas tout couvrir à nous trois !

\- Où, exactement ?

Avant que la chinoise ne se lance à nouveau dans des explications à demi-compréhensibles, son patron a sorti une ancienne carte de la ville de son bureau et l'étale sur la table devant vous.

\- Elle est un peu datée, déclare-t-il alors que vous vous penchez sur le vieux papier, mais l'essentiel est là. Alors, nous avons pu comprendre que le voleur avait frappé dans cette zone, la nuit dernière... Et celle-ci la nuit d'avant...

\- Il semble suivre une spirale pour déterminer l'ordre dans lequel il attaque les habitations, songez-vous. Donc la prochaine nuit, il devrait venir... Par ici.

\- Exactement, approuve Gintoki. Et comme il a l'air de réussir à ratisser une grande zone en une nuit, je pense qu'on peut aller jusque _là_.

Vous hochez la tête et vous redressez, satisfait de ce que vous venez d'apprendre. Comme quoi, même ces bons-à-rien peuvent s'avérer utiles.

\- N'oublie pas ta part du marché, vous avertit le frisé en repliant sa vieille carte.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Mais attendez qu'on l'ait attrapé avant de venir réclamer votre prix...

Vous avez de nouveau indices plutôt concluants, néanmoins la suite ne sera pas aisée pour autant. Peut-être ces types peuvent-ils se révéler encore utiles ?

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, partez au chapitre 47.

Sinon, rendez-vous directement au chapitre 30.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous êtes assis sur le canapé du salon destiné à recevoir les rares clients des yorozuya ; l'idiote chinoise encore plus mal coiffée que d'habitude – ses macarons noir et or avaient en effet disparu de ses cheveux, sans aucun doute dans les poches du voleur nocturne – et le binoclard étaient assis face à vous, la première fulminant en vous fusillant du regard et le second se tordant nerveusement les mains. Leur énorme chien était couché à côté d'eux, l'air peu concerné par cette histoire. Le patron, lui, s'était installé à son bureau, les pieds sur le plan de travail et les bras croisés derrière la tête, mais l'air parfaitement réveillé pour une fois. Réveillé et mécontent, comme s'il n'avait pas eu sa dose quotidienne de sucre. C'était probablement révélateur de ce qu'il s'était fait voler...

\- Donc, commence celui-ci, tu voulais nous voir concernant ces vols...

\- On n'y est pour rien ! l'interrompit la chinoise d'un ton agressif.

\- Kagura-chan, s'il te plaît...

\- Parce qu'on a été volés, nous aussi !

\- En effet, approuve son patron. Mais je pense que la police doit déjà savoir tout ça, non ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas omniscients, danna, lui rappelez-vous. Justement, si je suis venu, c'est parce que je pense que vous devez en savoir pas mal sur le sujet, poursuivez-vous. J'imagine que des gens sont venus requérir vos services ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils nous auraient donné plus d'informations qu'aux forces de l'ordre ? vous demande Shinpachi.

\- Parce qu'ils sont venus vous voir de façon individuelle, expliquez-vous. Vous voyez, vu la nature des objets disparus – des babioles, essentiellement – il y avait peu de chance qu'ils viennent se plaindre auprès de la police. Beaucoup pensaient les avoir simplement perdus, et retrouver des objets perdus, c'est plus le genre de tâches qu'on vous confie à _vous_. Ils ont commencé à en douter quand il s'est avéré que ça touchait tout leur quartier ; nous avons eu une « plainte de groupe », en somme, mais trop peu de détails pour nous permettre d'établir un profil. Ceux qui sont venus nous rapporter les faits ne pouvaient pas même nous dire avec précision quelles maisons ont été touchées.

\- Je vois... Vous voulez donc avoir une liste précise des victimes et le maximum d'informations les concernant, c'est cela ? résume Shinpachi.

\- En effet.

Vous suivez le regard de l'adolescent qui s'est tourné vers son patron, très occupé à se curer le nez à son bureau, et visiblement un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas vous qui lui en appreniez plus.

\- Une liste, une liste... Ouais, on a eu quelques demandes, mais de là à parler de liste... Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait grand-chose à en tirer... Nous-même, on n'a aucune idée d'où chercher tout ce bordel disparu...

Il ment, c'est écrit sur son visage. Où plutôt, il rechigne à vous dire ce qu'il sait. Bon, il va falloir s'éloigner très légèrement du concept de discussion cordiale pour entrer dans le domaine de l'interrogatoire un peu plus... vicieux.

.

Quelle méthode choisissez-vous pour leur tirer les vers du nez ?

Vous optez pour la manipulation en jouant sur les cordes sensibles : allez au chapitre 37.

Vous décidez de mentir à Gintoki pour l'attirer au poste et le faire parler dans un cadre plus propice : filez au chapitre 26.

Vous asticotez la chinoise. Ça n'aidera pas, mais ça vous amuse toujours, et ça se passe au chapitre 64.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, dommage, vous ne vous êtes pas montré assez méfiant. À l'instant où vous arrivez devant la porte, celle ci est traversée par un bol de bouillon accompagné de quelques nouilles qui vous atterrit directement sur le visage.

\- Aaah, s'écrit une voix de l'autre côté du bol, Kagura, tu n'as pas honte de gaspiller la nourriture ? Attends voir, ajoute-t-il alors que le récipient est retiré de votre champ de vision, laissant place à celle clairement plus déplaisante de la tête frisée du patron des yorozuya, il y a sûrement moyen d'en récupérer... Alors... Ah, non, c'est fichu, déplore-t-il en levant à la lumière deux nouilles qu'il a récupérées sur votre visage, elles ont touché quelque chose de pourri... Il y a de la cendre de clope dessus. Tu es contente, maintenant ?

\- Espèces d'abruti ! explosez vous en faisant sauter d'une claque le bol des mains de Gintoki. Vous agressez les gens, maintenant ? Vous voulez que je vous mette au trou ?

\- Hé, adresse-toi à Kagura, je n'ai rien fait, moi, se défend le frisé d'un air peu concerné.

\- Techniquement, c'est le bol de nouilles le coupable ! lance à son tour la chinoise.

\- Nous sommes vraiment désolé, Hijikata-san, s'excuse le binoclard en apparaissant dans l'entrée, et en ayant au moins la bonne grâce de paraître gêné. C'était un accident... Euh, vous vouliez nous voir ? Entrez, je vous prie, je vais vous donner de quoi vous nettoyer...

Vous lâchez un soupir d'impatience, mais vous forcez au calme. Vous êtes venus pour avoir des informations, après tout, et il aurait été naïf de croire que tout se passerait de façon paisible avec eux.

.

Vous suivez Shinpachi, et retrouvez le groupe au chapitre 43.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Hé, Saitou ! Debout ! dites-vous d'une voix forte à votre camarade en le secouant par les épaules, le réveillant en sursaut.

\- Bon, faites-vous après qu'il soit revenu à lui, ne t'emballe pas et explique-moi calmement ce qui t'arrive, d'accord ? J'ai le temps...

Le capitaine se met alors à mimer le geste d'écrire d'un geste frénétique.

\- Écrire... oui, ton carnet ? comprenez-vous. Il est où, justement ? Alors... réfléchissez-vous alors qu'il fait à nouveau de grands gestes. C'est quoi, ça ? Une mouche ? Un oiseau ? Hijikata qui tombe de la falaise ? Ah non, ça c'est mon rêve de la nuit dernière. Tu le fais bien en tout cas. Bon, attends, viens avec moi, je vais te passer un morceau de papier, ce sera plus simple.

Votre collègue semble partiellement soulagé de pouvoir à nouveau s'exprimer clairement, et vous emboîte le pas. Une fois dans vos quartiers, vous prenez un papier sur votre bureau sans vraiment regarder ce que c'est et le passez à Shimaru.

\- Attends, je dois avoir de quoi écrire quelque part par là... Ah merde, lâchez vous en faisant tomber votre uchiko que vous avez oublié de ranger. Vas-y, sers toi, j'arrive.

Vous allez ramasser la petite brosse qui a roulé sur le plancher jusqu'à cogner votre bazooka qui vous attend sagement dans un coin de la pièce. En vous relevant, quelque chose vous accroche le regard. Votre précieuse arme est bien à l'endroit précis où vous l'avez laissée, mais quelque chose ne va pas. Oubliant momentanément la présence de votre collègue dans la pièce, vous hissez votre bien sur votre épaule et mimez le geste de tirer – tout va bien, il n'est pas chargé, vous n'êtes pas inconscient à ce point, du moins pas dans votre chambre – afin de trouver ce qui cloche. La réponse ne tarde pas à se faire connaître.

Médusé, vous rabaissez votre arme et contemplez l'endroit où devrait, où aurait dû se trouver la gâchette, mais où il n'y avait actuellement plus qu'un trou béant. Étourdi, vous relevez les yeux vers Shimaru qui vous montre avec insistance sa feuille de papier.

\- Aaah, vous exclamez-vous. « Voler », tu voulais dire.

.

Vous n'avez cependant guère le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, ni au sort que vous allez réserver à celui qui a osé profaner votre compagnon de massacre : Shimaru et vous-même êtes à ce-moment-là appelés par Kondo pour une réunion d'urgence. Retrouvez-le au chapitre 38.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous sentez la mayonnaise qui commence à vous monter au nez ; vous empoignez le flacon d'huile dont vous venez de vous servir pour votre lame et le lancez en direction de votre irritant subordonné.

\- Oh, lui lancez-vous d'une voix fâchée alors que le flacon roule au sol après avoir manqué de peu son oreille, tu crois que je vais te regarder pioncer pendant encore combien de temps avant de pouvoir bosser ? Alors tu lèves ton cul et tu vas me chercher ce dossier maintenant, tu sais bien que c'est urgent !

L'insolent lâche un profond bâillement. Dans le doute, vous vous saisissez à présent de votre uchiko dans le but de le lancer à son tour s'il s'obstine à ne pas vous répondre. Et si tout votre matériel d'entretien y passe, il restera toujours votre sabre lui-même...

\- Bien, répond-il finalement, je vais aller te chercher ton dossier si c'est si important...

\- Merci.

Bon, la manière forte ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, après tout.

\- … Par contre, vu que je suis supposé être en pause, je vais devoir rattraper le temps que tu me prends. Et me les faire payer en heures supplémentaires.

Et merde, vous avez encore parlé trop vite. Un instant, vous êtes tenté de suivre votre impulsion première et de lui balancer d'autres objets à la figure, en prenant garde de ne pas le manquer, cette fois, mais dans un sens, ç'aurait été lui donner raison.

\- Mais bien sûr, répondez-vous d'une voix chargée de sarcasme, déduis donc, mais avant de passer aux réclamations, je vais me permettre de soustraire toutes les heures où le phénomène inverse se produit, à savoir que tu glandes au lieu de travailler. À ton avis, le résultat final sera à ton avantage ou pas ?

\- Aucune idée. Je te laisse faire le calcul et tu me diras le résultat, d'accord ?

\- Non mais, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à foutre que de faire des additions ?

\- Je pense que même toi, tu devrais avoir le niveau d'études pour ça, répond-il toujours sans daigner bouger de sa place. Et les bons comptes font les bons amis.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami... !

\- Oh, ça c'est méchant, se lamente-t-il en feignant d'être profondément blessé, une main sur le cœur.

\- … En ce moment, je suis ton supérieur et je te donne l'ordre de me donner ce foutu dossier ! Il ne me semble pas que je sois spécialement tyrannique sur ce coup-là !

\- C'est pire que ça... Un tyran respecterait au moins le règlement qu'il a lui-même mis en place, comme le temps de pause de ses collègues. Toi, tu te torches allègrement avec. Tu es une insulte au Kyokuchou Hatto.

Là, il va trop loin. Vous vous redressez d'un bond et pointez la lame de votre sabre tout près de son visage encore couvert de son stupide masque.

\- Répète un peu ça !

\- Je dis que tu es une insulte au Kyokuchou Hatto, redit-il sans aucune gêne. Et à la mayonnaise.

Vous n'avez pas sérieusement envisagé de lui trancher le cou, en revanche, un bon coup de pied reste une option acceptable. Mais avant que nous n'ayez eu le temps d'armer votre coup, votre attention est attirée par le bruit de la porte de la salle de repos en train de s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour vice-commandant, bonjour cap... euh... Je dérange, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? grognez-vous à l'inspecteur prudemment immobilisé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Je cherchais juste un truc, vice-commandant, mais, euh... Je repasserai plus tard...

\- Une seconde, le rappelez-vous, tu n'aurais pas gardé une copie du dossier sur lequel cet imbécile et toi avez travaillé, que je le fasse tout recommencer devant moi ?

Parce que maintenant que vous y pensez, c'était sans doute ça. Cet imbécile n'avait encore pas fait son boulot, et cherchait à noyer le poisson en vous provoquant. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il fera sa part sur ce dossier, quoi qu'il vous en coûte !

\- Euh... hésite Yamazaki, vous parlez de celui que le capitaine Okita a mis dans votre casier hier ?

\- Quoi ! explosez-vous en vous retournant, réalisant alors que le petit enfoiré en a profité pour se relever et se mettre hors de portée. Il est dans mon casier ? Mais ça servait à quoi encore, tout ton cirque ?

\- À t'enseigner à vérifier ton casier plus souvent, vous lance-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Sur ce, puisqu'on n'a pas besoin de moi ici, je retourne à ma pause.

\- Attends un peu, enfoiré !

Mais le sale petit bâtard ne vous écoute pas et se sauve en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Tant pis, vous lui ferez payer plus tard. En attendant, il faut _vraiment_ que vous boucliez cette affaire. Après avoir récupéré avec des gestes vifs le fameux dossier dans le casier à votre nom, vous quittez à votre tour la pièce d'où Yamazaki avait eu la bon sens de s'éclipser également pour pouvoir travailler au calme dans votre bureau.

.

La suite se passe donc dans votre bureau, au chapitre 62.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous êtes ainsi Okita Sougo, capitaine de première division et champion du Shinsengumi, respecté et redouté par les hommes sous vos ordres et par les autres, appréciant votre bazooka, le tabasco et une bonne séance de torture physique et/ou mentale de votre supérieur direct ; occasionnellement les trois en même temps.

Actuellement, vous êtes en pause ; vous en profitez pour faire une petite sieste dans la salle de repos, votre inséparable masque rouge sur les yeux. Non pas que vous vous priviez de le faire pendant les heures de travail, mais là, au moins, vous pouvez le faire avec la garantie que vous ne serez pas dérangé par la voix désagréable de votre horripilant supérieur qui vous somme de vous remettre au boulot sous peine de seppuku. Horripilant supérieur qui, par la force des choses, se trouve être en pause en même temps que vous et a bien sûr choisi de la passer au même endroit pour pouvoir vous faire chier à la première occasion. D'aucun dirait qu'il n'y a pourtant rien de suspect à passer son temps de repos dans la salle de repos, mais vous préférez votre version. Rester méfiant entretient votre flamme sadique grâce au comburant de la vengeance. Même s'il faut bien reconnaître que la pourriture de vice-commandant se débrouille bien tout seul pour ça : alors que, à défaut de dormir pour de bon, vous somnolez tranquillement dans votre coin, il faut qu'il vienne vous déranger :

\- Hé, Sougo, vous lance-t-il, le rapport de Yamazaki que tu devais vérifier, tu l'as mis où ?

Vous soupirez intérieurement de frustration. De quoi parle-t-il, au juste ? Ah oui, celui-là... Une petite bande de racketteurs locaux qui se prenaient pour des yakuzas, du menu fretin. Yamazaki n'a mis que deux jours pour récupérer les preuves nécessaires, après quoi vous êtes allé vous-même procéder à leur arrestation. Vous n'avez rencontré qu'une faible et brève résistance dont vous êtes rapidement venu à bout, propre, simple, efficace et rapide, et malgré tout, cet enfoiré d'Hijikata a encore trouvé le moyen de râler, au sujet de « violence policière excessive » et de « pain béni pour leurs avocats » ou vous ne savez pas trop quoi. Vous n'avez pas écouté en détail, de toute façon, s'il fallait prêter l'oreille à chaque fois qu'il se plaint... Ou qu'il vous dérange juste, comme en ce moment... Bon, ceci, dit, il va bien falloir lui répondre...

.

Comment réagissez-vous ?

Être sage pour vous en débarrasser plus vite et signaler qu'il est dans son casier : allez au chapitre 6.

L'emmerder un peu, ça lui fera les pieds et c'est toujours distrayant : dans ce cas, ce sera au chapitre 28.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Et merde...

Vous vous empressez de prendre votre téléphone pendant que vous vous précipitez vers votre commandant qui hurle en s'agrippant tant bien que mal au bord du toit rendu glissant par le gel ; le temps de lancer l'appel et de caler l'appareil entre votre oreille et votre épaule, et vous êtes assez près pour saisir les poignets de Kondo.

\- Hijikata-san ? On a eu un problème, je dois aider Kondo-san d'urgence. Il arrive dans ta direction, il faut que tu l'interceptes !

Un juron et un « j'y vais » plus tard, votre vice-commandant met fin à l'appel. Disposant enfin de tous vos moyens, vous pouvez mettre vos efforts dans l'aide que vous apportez à Kondo pour se hisser à nouveau sur le bord du toit.

\- Merci, Sougo... Ah, je suis désolé, s'excuse-t-il une fois revenu en sécurité. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser avoir...

\- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondez-vous, il y a des gars dans tous les coins, il ne va pas pouvoir passer au travers d'un piège si resserré.

\- Notre homme est quand même exceptionnellement habile...

\- Face à des civils endormis, peut-être, répliquez-vous, pas à des dizaines de nos gars bien préparés. D'ailleurs, on ferait mieux de descendre pour aller donner un coup de main à Hijikata, on ne sait jamais...

\- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à Toushi ?

\- Je le vois plus s'en prendre à Yamazaki pour faire une diversion... Et comme c'est un plan qui pourrait bien marcher, on ferait bien de se dépêcher.

Vous vous laissez tous les deux descendre le long de la gouttière jusqu'à toucher le sol et vous rendez au pas de course à l'endroit où vous estimez que votre cible a pu tomber sur Hijikata. Au moment de tourner à l'angle de la rue, vous entendez des éclats de voix :

\- C'est une affaire de police ! Vous n'avez rien à foutre ici !

\- C'est _notre_ affaire, sale voleur d'impôts et de travail ! Tetsuko nous a engagé pour surveiller sa maison !

\- Et vous vous êtes montrés brillants, comme d'habitude, apparemment ! Cette fille, c'est pas la forgeronne ? Celle qui habite dans la maison que ce gars vient tranquillement de quitter par la fenêtre ?

\- … C'est pas vos affaires ! Vous occupez pas de notre stratégie, vous ne comprendriez rien ! En attendant, on mérite d'avoir notre part !

\- Mais je t'ai déjà laissée récupérer le marteau de ta pote, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, sale petite... Ah, vous voilà !

Vous venez d'arriver sur les lieux et y découvrez deux personnes éveillant en vous des sentiments plus que mitigés, à savoir votre vice-commandant et la stupide chinoise rousse des yorozuya, tous deux engagés dans une discussion animée.

\- Toushi, s'exclame Kondo, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Les yorozuya sont ici, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça, un gorille et un enfoiré sadique, grogne la chinoise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, la truie, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? la narguez-vous.

\- Va mourir, crevure !

\- Si j'ai bien compris ce que me hurle cette gamine dans les oreilles, intervient Hijikata avec un soupir agacé, elle et ses associés étaient là pour garder la maison de la forgeuse de sabres, le type a réussi à leur filer entre les doigts et ils se sont séparés pour le poursuivre... Et apparemment, cette fille et moi lui sommes tombé dessus _en même temps_, conclut-il en désignant le sol d'un geste du pouce.

Vous remarquez à ce moment là qu'un homme sérieusement sonné gît le nez dans la neige.

\- Exactement, affirme la chinoise, du coup, on mérite une récompense pour avoir participé !

\- T'avoir permis de garder une pièce à conviction n'est déjà pas mal, réplique Hijikata en désignant le marteau de forge porté par Kagura et qu'elle tient levé dans un geste menaçant.

Vous perdez rapidement le fil de la conversation, celle-ci devenant trop chiante à votre goût. Vous laissez gérer vos deux supérieurs, Kondo tentant d'apaiser la situation entre les deux crétins dont les vociférations ne sont plus qu'un bourdonnement à vos oreilles. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec les détails ; vous, la seule chose que vous attendez avec impatience, c'est l'interrogatoire...

.

Mission accomplie... Enfin, apparemment ! Pour l'interrogatoire tant attendu, vous devez vous rendre au chapitre 10.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous avez été bien avisé de vous méfier : quand vous arrivez devant la porte, celles-ci est soudainement traversée par un bol de bouillon et son contenu lancés avec la force d'un boulet de canon, que vous parvenez à esquiver de justesse grâce à un prodigieux réflexe.

\- Kagura ! s'exclame la voix de l'irritant yorozuya derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Tu n'as pas honte de gaspiller la nourriture ? Je l'avais à peine entamé... Hum ? fait-t-il en vous découvrant sur le pas de la porte. La police, déjà ? Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui ce bol de nouille a tué, mais il pourrait être à n'importe qui. Il ne vient absolument pas de chez nous.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour m'immiscer dans vos affaires de ménage, répliquez-vous, agacé. Je suis ici pour une enquête !

\- Bonjour, Hijikata-san, vous salue le binoclard en apparaissant à son tour dans l'entrée. Est-ce que vous parlez de – il baissa la voix – toutes ces affaires de vol ?

\- Je vois que je suis au bon endroit, répondez-vous en soufflant un nuage de fumée de cigarette.

\- Hé, on n'y est pour rien dans cette affaire ! se défend aussitôt Gintoki.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous accuser, abruti, juste chercher des informations.

\- Vous devriez rentrer, Hijkata-san, vous invite l'adolescent, qui est décidément le mieux élevé du groupe.

.

Vous suivez Shinpachi, et retrouvez le groupe au chapitre 43.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce que c'est chiant, les planques. Comment il fait, Yamazaki, pour supporter ça sans virer fou ? … Ah, c'est vrai, il a viré fou depuis longtemps. Vous soupirez pour au moins la trentième fois en un quart d'heure. En plus, vous avez froid. Et encore, heureusement, vous n'êtes pas tout seul, Kondo patrouille autour du toit pour surveiller plusieurs endroits à la fois et vérifier que tout le monde est en place : les hommes du Shinsengumi sont postés aux quatre coins de la zone pour ne laisser aucun espoir de fuite à votre cible. En attendant, vous vous ennuyez ferme entre les passages de Kondo où vous pouvez au moins discuter cinq minutes avec lui. Les gens ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte, mais vous avez horreur d'être seul. Au bout d'un moment, vous décidez de tuer le temps en pratiquant l'un de vos passe-temps favoris : emmerder Hijikata-san.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sougo ? fait la voix de votre cher vice-commandant dans le combiné après deux sonneries.

\- J'aurais une question pour la mission, Hijikata-san, lui dites-vous.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- … Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur qu'ils se montrent plus brillants que toi que tu n'as pas demandé aux yorozuya de se joindre à nous ?

\- Que... Abruti ! crache-t-il dans le téléphone en se retenant visiblement de hurler, vous arrachant un grand sourire. Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues téléphoniques ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je me pose vraiment la question. Et pas mal de gars aussi, depuis que je leur en ai parlé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur la mission, non ? Tu m'emmerderas après !

\- J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher quand je suis contrarié.

\- Tss, regardez l'état dans lequel il se met pour une stupide gâchette de bazooka, je vous jure...

\- Tu peux parler, répliquez-vous. Tu es dans tous tes états pour quelques bouteilles de mayonnaise.

\- C'est une édition spéciale de Noël !

\- Elle est parfumée aux marrons ?

\- Ça a toujours plus de valeur que ta gâchette ! Ça t'aurait pris trente seconde pour aller chercher un autre bazooka à l'armurerie !

\- Sûrement pas. Je te fume la gueule avec ce bazooka depuis que j'ai l'âge d'en porter un...

\- Quatorze ans, ce n'est normalement pas un âge pour porter une arme de guerre !

\- … Il a une valeur sentimentale, et je le répare toujours. J'ai dû en changer toutes les pièces au moins une fois.

\- N'importe quoi, tu te prends la tête pour... Attends voir, tu dis que tu as changé _toutes_ les pièces au moins une fois ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Dans le but que ce soit toujours ton bazooka d'origine ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con...

Mais de quoi il parle enc... Ah, oui, il vous semble que vous comprenez ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Vice-commandant ! fit soudain la voix étouffée par la distance de Yamazaki, on l'a repéré ! Il vient de sortir par la fenêtre d'une habitation !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama celle d'Hijikata. Laquelle ?

\- Je crois que c'est... Oui, c'est l'atelier de la forgeronne, vice-commandant !

\- Très bien, allons-y !

\- Hijikata-san, intervenez-vous en espérant qu'il vous entende encore, laissez-moi y aller. Vu que je ne suis pas loin, je peux le prendre à revers.

\- Sougo, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ah, et Kondo-san est avec moi. On devrait le coincer sans problème. C'est bon pour vous, Kondo-san ?

\- Vous l'avez repéré ? Alors oui, allons-y, assure votre mentor. Toushi, ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers le téléphone, tiens-toi prêt avec Zaki à nous prêter main-forte au cas où.

\- Très bien. Faites vite, le gars est en train de forcer une fenêtre, celle à gauche de l'atelier de la forgeronne. À gauche par rapport à vous, avec les rideaux verts.

\- Compris.

Ravi d'avoir enfin un peu d'action, vous raccrochez le téléphone et, accompagné de Kondo, vous vous élancez aussi silencieusement que possible d'un toit à l'autre, les maisons assez proches et les toits offrant de nombreuses cachettes vous rendant la tâche assez aisée. Bientôt, vous apercevez le gars... Avec des outils et un procédé qu'il vous est impossible de distinguer d'ici, il est en effet en train de crocheter une fenêtre de la maison aux rideaux verts. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne vous a pas vu. Sur un signe de tête échangé avec vous, Kondo part devant pour se positionner de façon à la prendre à revers s'il venait à essayer de s'enfuir, ce qu'il fera sûrement.

Vous lui laissez une minute d'avance, puis jugez que votre commandant a dû avoir le temps de se mettre en position. Il ne faudrait pas que ce malfrat vienne à bout de cette fenêtre, il pourrait entrer et prendre les résidents en otage. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi il est capable. Vous vous approchez vous même au maximum, de façon à n'être qu'à un saut de distance, puis...

\- Police ! lancez-vous en direction du malfrat, allumant votre lampe doit dans sa direction. Reste là et pas un geste, ou on te fait descendre par la voie rapide !

Le voleur fait un bond de surprise, mais parvient à garder son équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mieux, après une seconde d'éblouissement à cause de la lumière vive de votre lampe, il se reprend et bondit dans la direction opposée.

Vous jurez dans votre barbe. Vous vous en doutiez déjà mais c'est confirmé, vous n'avez pas affaire à un novice. Heureusement, il a foncé droit vers le spot de Kondo sans se douter de rien. Vous franchissez d'un bond la distance qui vous sépare du toit tandis que partout autour de vous, les spots des lampes s'allument et les sifflets d'alerte se font entendre.

\- Halte ! fit soudain la voix forte du commandant de l'autre côté du toit, à quelques mètres à peine. Ne bougez plus !

Vous le rejoignez vite : Kondo n'a que son sabre pour le tenir en respect, mais sa stature et la fermeté dans sa voix et dans son regard suffisent à dissuader votre cible de faire un pas de plus. Même dans la pénombre, la panique est lisible dans ses yeux, ce qui ne s'arrange pas quand il se rend compte de votre présence. Il sait qu'il est fait comme un rat...

Mais c'est souvent lorsque les rats sont acculés qu'ils se montrent imprévisibles et mordent : sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne le voie venir, il se saisit soudain de ce qui doit être son sac de butin et le lance droit vers votre commandant qui, surpris par l'attaque, n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Le sac le heurte en plein ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre : il n'a le temps que de lâcher son arme, et se rattrape in extremis au bord de la gouttière avant la chute.

\- Kondo-san !

L'ordure, profitant de la diversion, file déjà dans la direction opposé.

.

Il faut agir vite ! Que faites-vous ?

Kondo ne va pas tenir éternellement dans cette position. Vous allez lui prêter main-forte, et vous n'avez plus qu'à compter pour la capture de cette ordure sur votre allié le plus proche de vous, à savoir Hijikata. Si c'est votre choix, allez au chapitre 20.

Kondo vous a toujours fait jurer de faire passer le devoir avant tout. Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'en sortira tout seul... Au pire, dans le cas contraire, il est déjà tombé de plus haut. Dans ce cas, c'est au chapitre 57.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Te fâche pas, la chinoise, déclarez-vous en tentant de lui saisir les poignets pour parvenir à discuter. Je ne compte pas marcher sur vos plates-bandes, la ridicule récompense que les gens offrent pour remettre la main sur leurs babioles ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse, à part m'emmerder ? riposte la chinoise avec un nouveau coup de pied.

\- À part ça ? Emmerder Hijikata, et attraper ce voleur. Et il y a moyen qu'on atteigne tous les deux nos objectifs, au prix d'une petite association.

Sur le coup, votre attaquante est tellement surprise qu'elle cesse de vous frapper.

\- Une _association _?répète-t-elle.

\- Entre nous et les yorozuyas, lui précisez-vous. Si on n'attrape pas ce type cette nuit, il saura qu'il a été percé à jour et on pourra faire une croix sur sa capture, et vous sur votre récompense. On a donc tout intérêt à remettre notre petit combat à plus tard, non ?

Derrière ses sourcils froncés, vous pouvez voir qu'elle réfléchit intensément.

\- Tu penses à quoi, au juste ?

\- Je pense avoir une disponibilité la semaine prochaine...

\- Pas notre combat, abruti ! Ta prétendue association !

\- Oh. Et bien, il s'agirait d'avoir des yeux et des bras supplémentaires pour couvrir tout le terrain, que tu m'as quand même décrit assez étendu.

\- C'est tout ?

\- C'est tout. On n'aura même pas besoin de se voir, tous les deux.

Même si vous espérez que ce sera le cas. Ce sera plus distrayant ainsi.

\- … C'est d'accord, déclara-t-elle, un peu trop rapidement à votre goût.

Très probablement veut-elle cacher sa gaffe à ses associés en faisant comme si tout était volontaire et prémédité.

\- Parfait. on vous contacte à votre agence avant ce soir. À propos, ajoutez-vous plus fort vu que la gamine a déjà commencé à se barrer, tu es sûr que danna est d'accord avec ça ?

\- T'en fais pas, il le sera !

.

Vous ne doutez guère de ses capacités de persuasion auprès de Gintoki... Vous pouvez donc directement vous envoler vers la suite des opérations, au chapitre 68.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Chier !

Vous vous laissez glisser le long de la gouttière en vous accrochant d'une main, et de l'autre, vous décrochez votre portable.

\- Sougo ! Le voleur se dirige droit vers toi... Choppe-le, on n'aura pas d'autre chance !

\- Compris.

Vous raccrochez au moment où vos pieds touchent le sol et vous penchez aussitôt pour vérifier les constantes de votre espion inconscient sur le sol. Ouf, il est vivant... il a peut-être quelque chose de cassé ceci dit, et il a probablement reçu un coup sur la tête. Tout en contactant l'équipe médicale, vous tendez l'oreille avec anxiété en guettant tout mouvement dans les rues alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix se font entendre ; ça vient de cette rue... Vous vous redressez quand vous voyez trois silhouettes se dessiner dans la pénombre. Plus précisément, deux debout et une traînée par les deux autres...

\- Oh, Hijikata-san, qu'est-ce que qui est arrivé à Yamazaki ?

\- C'est bon, il va bien, il est juste... Mais on s'en fout, explosez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

\- Euh... Bonsoir, Hijikata-san, vous salue le garçon binoclard qui était arrivé en traînant l'autre bras du fugitif. C'est une surprise pour nous aussi, je vous l'assure...

\- Comment ça, « nous » ? Tu veux dire que ton abruti de patron est là, lui aussi ?

\- Eh bien, oui, répond-il en faisant l'impasse sur votre insulte, et Kagura et Sadaharu également... C'est notre amie, Tetsuko, qui a eu vent de ces cambriolages et qui nous a demandé de venir l'aider à monter la garde dans sa maison...

\- Tetsuko, ce n'est pas la nana qui forge les sabres ? intervient Sougo.

\- Si, c'est elle...

\- Celle qui habite dans la maison d'où est tranquillement sorti le voleur il y a moins de dix minutes ? ajoutez-vous.

\- Euh... On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est très difficile de surveiller toutes les issues en même temps dans un atelier, c'est très aéré, il y a beaucoup d'ouvertures...

\- Toujours est-il, Hijikata-san, l'interrompt Sougo, que je suis tombé sur celui-là qui courrait après notre homme pendant que j'en faisais autant, à tel point que je l'ai pris pour son complice. Sur le moment, j'ai failli l'égorger...

\- Je confirme...

Maintenant qu'il le dit, c'est vrai que le garçon est un peu pâle, comme quelqu'un qui a vu passer la Shinigami d'un peu trop près...

\- … Et du coup, poursuit Sougo, vu que je l'ai épargné et que j'ai perdu un peu de temps à cause de lui, il s'est gentiment proposé pour m'aider à le rattraper et le ramener jusqu'ici.

C'était sans aucun doute une manière très personnelle de voir les choses, ce que semblent confirmer les vagues marmonnements du gosse Shimura. Mais ça ne vous préoccupe guère pour le moment : votre attention est bien davantage retenue par le corps inconscient traîné par les deux jeunes hommes.

.

Mission accomplie ! On se retrouve au chapitre 39 pour l'interrogatoire.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

OoOoOoOoOoO

Haussant les épaules, vous laissez Shimaru à son sommeil – le chanceux – avant de poursuivre votre chemin vers votre chambre, vous promettant de revenir prendre de ses nouvelles plus tard. Arrivé à l'intérieur, vous fermez la porte derrière vous et allez chercher votre précieux compagnon de massacre. Vous prenez le temps d'y passer un coup de chiffon, bien qu'il soit déjà parfaitement rutilant, vous réglez la sangle, préparez quelques munitions, ajustez le viseur. C'est votre petit rituel, que vous concluez en le posant sur votre épaule, visant un point imaginaire – il n'est pas chargé, bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas inconscient à ce point, du moins pas dans votre chambre – et mimez le geste de tirer.

Hum ? C'est étrange, il manque quelque chose, ce n'est pas comme d'habitude. Le viseur est pourtant parfaitement réglé, le poids repose sur votre épaule comme d'habitude... Non, c'est autre chose... C'est au niveau de la main... oui, c'est ça. La sensation n'est pas la même. Moins de résistance.

Vous allez jeter un coup d'œil au mécanisme. Ah... Certes.

Sans la gâchette, c'est tout de suite moins pratique.

Qui vous a fait cette mauvaise blague ? Peu importe. Il va souffrir. On ne touche pas au bazooka.

À ce moment-là, vous recevez un message de Kondo vous appelant d'urgence dans la salle de réunion. N'ayant personne à qui faire payer l'affront sous la main, et espérant que ça ait un rapport, vous vous y rendez aussitôt.

.

Rejoignez Kondo, au chapitre 38.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Il y a méprise, danna, déclarez-vous. Je ne cherche pas à retrouver les objets volés, je cherche à pincer celui qui s'introduit par effraction dans toutes les maisons du coin.

\- C'est du pareil au même, non ? Si on retrouve ce type, on retrouve ce qu'il a volé.

\- Non. Visiblement, il n'agit que pour le sport... Et pour narguer ses victimes, aussi, en prenant juste un objet sans valeur chez eux, dont il n'a rien à faire lui-même. C'est un peu une façon de dire : « j'entre chez vous quand je veux ».

\- C'est effrayant... Mais comment pouvez-vous en être sûr, Okita-san ? vous demande le binoclard.

\- Tout simplement parce que tous les objets volés ont été retrouvés devant notre porte, au petit matin.

\- Quoi ! s'écrie le patron des yorozuya en se penchant brusquement en avant, une forte lueur d'intérêt dans le regard qui avait étrangement la forme du symbole monétaire du yen. C'est vous qui avez tout récupéré ?

\- Oui, mais il n'y a aucun indice dessus, nos expert n'ont rien pu en tirer. On a affaire à un type prudent...

\- Donc... s'ils ne vous sont d'aucune utilité... Que comptez-vous en faire ?

Vous haussez les épaules en vous passant la main dans les cheveux, feignant l'indifférence.

\- Les rendre à leurs propriétaires, je présume. Que voulez-vous qu'on en fasse d'autre ?

\- Attends, attends, vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça vous-même !

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Vous êtes la police ! s'exclame-t-il d'un air scandalisé. Vous avez autre chose à faire de votre temps ! Non, ça, c'est un travail pour des hommes à tout faire qui n'ont que du temps à perdre. Vous, vous devez concentrer vos efforts sur la capture de ce type ! Pas vrai, vous autres ?

\- Hum... Les gens vous ont vraiment fait beaucoup de proposition de récompenses si vous retrouvez leurs possessions, n'est-ce pas, danna ? lui demandez-vous.

Gintoki sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon.

\- Eh bien... Ce ne sont que des bricoles, mais les gens ont l'air de tenir à les récupérer... Ils n'offrent pas grand-chose, individuellement, mais mis bout à bout...

\- N'essaie même pas de nous doubler, le flic pourri ! vous menace aussitôt Kagura. C'est à nous qu'on a proposé ces contrats !

\- On se calme, la chinoise. Pour ta gouverne, accepter ces récompense serait comme prendre un pot-de-vin. Je pourrais avoir de gros ennuis pour ça. Et franchement, vu la somme que ça représente, je doute que ça vaille le coup. Mon salaire me suffit. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous, danna, on est assez surchargés dans cette affaire pour aller s'occuper de jouer les pères Noël et de frapper aux portes de tout le monde pour leur rendre leurs trucs. Donc, si vous voulez le faire vous-mêmes, personne n'y trouvera à y redire. À part Hijikata-san, ce qui rend l'affaire positive à tous les niveaux.

\- Très bien, déclare le patron en levant le cul de sa chaise, dans ce cas, c'est réglé ! Quand est-ce que je peux récupérer le colis ?

\- Maintenant, si vous voulez. J'allais rentrer au poste.

\- D'accord. Shinpachi, commence à commander un repas de Noël de rois !

\- C'est peut-être un peu anticipé, Gin-san...

Kagura, elle, bien qu'également tentée par l'appât du gain, semble plus méfiante.

\- Gin-san, tu es sûr que c'est prudent de suivre _ce type_ tout seul là-bas ?

\- Je vais juste récupérer quelques trucs et je reviens, la rassure danna. Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ?

.

Pour répondre à cette question, rendez-vous au chapitre 50.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous ouvrez la porte à la volée et entrez dans votre chambre d'un bond, le sabre en avant. Il est peu probable que celui qui a pénétré le quartier général, s'il l'a vraiment fait, s'y trouve encore, mais le geste vous rassure. Après vous être assuré que vous êtes bien seul, vous vous précipitez auprès de votre bien devenu inutile depuis la nuit dernière : votre bazooka.

Elle est là. La gâchette est revenue, parfaitement remise en place, rendant l'arme à nouveau tout à fait fonctionnelle. Sans une rayure.

Tout absorbé à vérifier votre arme, vous ne remarquez pas tout de suite la feuille de papier qui avait été posée devant. Quand ce fut fait, vous le décoincez de sous votre genou et vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit d'un message :

_« La boîte en carton, derrière le futon. _»

Alors que la joie avait commencé à prendre place pendant les dernière minutes, vous sentez l'affolement vous transpercer la poitrine : cette boîte, c'est celle dans laquelle vous gardez les souvenirs de Mitsuba, ses lettres, des photos, quelques petits objets. Trébuchant presque en vous relevant, vous vous précipitez près de votre futon pour vous emparer de la précieuse boîte au couvercle vert que vous ouvrez dans l'instant. Vous ressentez une profonde sensation de soulagement en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas été vidée, aussitôt balayée lorsque vous constatez qu'il manque quelque chose d'important.

Elle était là... Trônant au milieu du reste, impossible de la rater. Ne voulant pas y croire, vous videz entièrement la boîte, des fois qu'elle se serait glissée sous une lettre, mais rien. Elle a disparu... La barrette de votre sœur a disparu. Un bijou dont elle aimait parer ses cheveux les jours de fête, orné d'une large fleur en tissu, et dont le cœur était figuré par une perle dont la couleur mettait en valeur ses yeux. Un ornement chargé de tant de souvenirs...

Le regard lointain, votre cerveau ayant encore du mal à réaliser ce que lui envoient vos yeux, ceux-ci se posent alors sur le couvercle retourné de la boîte que vous avez balancé à l'écart. Il s'y trouve quelque chose qui n'y était pas avant. Un message où il est écrit, cette fois :

_« lequel était le plus précieux ? _»

Vous retirez le message du couvercle, le regardez un moment, puis, lentement, consciencieusement, vous commencez à le déchirer en tout, tout petits morceaux, prenant tout votre temps pour le réduire en particules microscopiques. Ce n'est qu'un échauffement... Car le sort que vous faites en ce moment subir à ce papier, vous allez le reproduire sur ce clown en costume lavande. Ce type a franchi une limite qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Capitaaaaaaine !

Concentré que vous êtes à hacher le message en vous figurant qu'il s'agit des boyau de ce voleur, vous n'avez pas entendu Kamiyama vous appeler, puis ouvrir la porte devant l'absence de réponse.

\- C'est horrible, capitaine ! Cet homme est passé dans toutes les chambres, et... Vous allez bien, capitaine ?

.

Que faire ?

Lui en mettre une. Oui, c'est injuste, mais ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une réputation à défendre de ce côté là. Puis vous répondez au rassemblement d'urgence qu'est en train de lancer Hijikata au chapitre 46 pendant que votre agent bégaye devant vous.

Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre. Vous foncez directement au rassemblement d'urgence au chapitre 33.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Chuis en pause, vous lui lâchez sans bouger de votre place, je te le passerai après.

Un instant plus tard, vous sentez quelque chose heurter le sol à côté de vous en vous frôlant l'oreille au passage.

\- Oh, fait la voix fâchée d'Hijikata – vraiment, il monte dans les tons à une vitesse, aucune maîtrise de soi – tu crois que je vais te regarder pioncer pendant encore combien de temps avant de pouvoir bosser ? Alors tu lèves ton cul et tu vas me chercher ce dossier maintenant, tu sais bien que c'est urgent !

Vous lâchez un profond bâillement. C'est foutu pour votre sieste et pour le beau rêve que vous faisiez, celui qui impliquait le badge de vice-commandant en votre possession, ce badge allant de pair avec un trône sur lequel vous avez votre cul et dont un des accoudoir vous sert à faire reposer votre bazooka dont vous harceliez vos victimes qui se dispersent en poussant de petits cris comme une volée de moineaux sans pouvoir quitter la pièce.

\- Bien, répondez-vous pour faire mine de céder, je vais aller te chercher ton dossier si c'est si important...

\- Merci.

\- … Par contre, vu que je suis supposé être en pause, je vais devoir rattraper le temps que tu me prends. Et me les faire payer en heures supplémentaires.

Le connard de vice-commandant ne répond pas tout de suite, et si ce n'était pas pour ménager votre effet, vous seriez bien tenté de soulever votre masque pour voir la tête qu'il fait en ce moment.

\- Mais bien sûr, répond alors sa voix chargée de sarcasme, déduis donc, mais avant de passer au réclamation, je vais me permettre de soustraire toutes les heures où le phénomène inverse se produit, à savoir que tu glandes au lieu de travailler. À ton avis, le résultat final sera à ton avantage ou pas ?

\- Aucune idée, répondez-vous, peu impressionné. Je te laisse faire le calcul et tu me diras le résultat, d'accord ?

\- Non mais, tu crois que je n'ai que ça à foutre que de faire des additions ?

\- Je pense que même toi, tu devrais avoir le niveau d'études pour ça. Et les bons comptes font les bons amis.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ami... !

\- Oh, ça c'est méchant, geignez-vous en feignant d'être profondément blessé, une main sur le cœur.

\- … En ce moment, je suis ton supérieur et je te donne l'ordre de me donner ce foutu dossier ! Il ne me semble pas que je sois spécialement tyrannique sur ce coup-là !

\- C'est pire que ça... Un tyran respecterait au moins le règlement qu'il a lui-même mis en place, comme le temps de pause de ses collègues. Toi, tu te torches allègrement avec. Tu es une insulte au Kyokuchou Hatto.

Vous l'entendez se relever d'un bond à ces mots, et sentez à défaut de le voir une lame de katana menacer votre cou à quelques centimètres de distance.

\- Répète un peu ça !

\- Je dis que tu es une insulte au Kyokuchou Hatto. Et à la mayonnaise.

Vous avez quasiment fini d'estimer le mouvement par lequel vous pourrez rouler sur le côté, saisir sa cheville et l'étaler au sol le tout en aveugle, mais vous êtes interrompu dans vos calculs par le bruit de la porte de la salle de repos en train de s'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour vice-commandant, bonjour cap... euh... Je dérange, peut-être ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? grogne Hijikata à l'inspecteur que vous pouvez voir prudemment immobilisé dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, vu que vous vous êtes décidé à relever votre masque de sommeil.

\- Je cherchais juste un truc, vice-commandant, mais, euh... Je repasserai plus tard...

\- Une seconde, le rappelle Hijikata alors que vous en profitez pour vous éloigner de lui et vous relever en rajustant votre uniforme, à tout hasard, tu n'aurais pas gardé une copie du dossier sur lequel cet imbécile et toi avez travaillé, que je le fasse tout recommencer devant moi ?

Ah, apparemment il vous soupçonne de ne pas avoir fait votre travail. Une erreur. Compréhensible, mais une erreur quand même.

\- Euh... Vous parlez de celui que le capitaine Okita a mis dans votre casier hier ?

\- Quoi ! explose-t-il en se retournant, se rendant alors compte que vous êtes maintenant debout et hors de sa portée. Il est dans mon casier ? Mais ça servait à quoi encore, tout ton cirque ?

\- À t'enseigner à vérifier ton casier plus souvent, répliquez-vous en vous dirigeant vers la porte d'où Yamazaki eut la sagesse après avoir gâché votre jeu – certes sans le faire exprès – de s'écarter du chemin. Sur ce, puisqu'on a pas besoin de moi ici, je retourne à ma pause.

\- Attends un peu, enfoiré !

.

Sans l'écouter, vous quittez rapidement la pièce. Vous prenez le chemin de vos quartiers, au chapitre 34.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous regardez une dernière fois la barrette, vous la visualisant une dernière fois dans les cheveux de votre sœur. Vous fermez ensuite les yeux, posez l'extrémité de l'attache sur le trou au sommet de la bombe et l'enfoncez d'un coup du plat de la main.

Vous entendez un déclic, regardez la bombe et l'écran du décompte en retenant votre souffle... Avant de la lâcher soudainement avec un cri. Par réflexe, vous plongez vos deux mains dans la neige pour apaiser la douleur causée par la surface de la bombe devenue brûlante. Un sifflement aigu rappelle votre attention sur la bombe, qui fait fondre la neige et aussitôt s'évaporer l'eau là où elle est posée, avant de finir par laisser entendre une détonation étouffée, puis de prendre feu. Les mains toujours plongées dans le neige, vous regardez sans un mot la boule de feu finir de consumer la fleur en tissu.

.

Le quartier est sauvé... C'est une bonne nouvelle en dépit de l'amertume que vous ressentez. Il est temps de retrouvez vos collègues, au chapitre 72.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30

OoOoOoOoOoO

Camouflé au sommet d'un bâtiment discret, frottant vos mains entre elles et fumant votre cigarette pour tenter de vous réchauffer, vous examinez le paysage nocturne par-dessus l'épaule d'un Yamazaki dont les yeux ne quittaient pas ses jumelles.

Vous avez posté vos hommes aux quatre coins de la zone visée par votre homme ce soir ; à priori, et s'ils parviennent à se faire discrets, il y a peu de chance que ce type, aussi habile qu'il soit, puisse vous glisser entre les doigts. Vous êtes en contacts avec tous les autres chefs d'équipe, tandis que Yamazaki l'est avec les autres guetteurs, avec qui il échange un message de temps en temps en gardant un œil sur sa surveillance.

Vous sentez soudainement votre téléphone vibrer. Vous le sortez de votre poche et jetez un coup d'œil sur l'écran avant de décrocher :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sougo ?

\- J'aurais une question pour la mission, Hijikata-san.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- … Est-ce que c'est parce que tu as peur qu'ils se montrent plus brillants que toi que tu n'as pas demandé aux yorozuya de se joindre à nous ?

\- Que... Abruti ! crachez-vous dans le téléphone en vous retenant de hurler. Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues téléphoniques ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je me pose vraiment la question. Et pas mal de gars aussi, depuis que je leur en ai parlé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur la mission, non ? Tu m'emmerderas après !

\- J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher quand je suis contrarié.

\- Tss, sifflez-vous avec mépris. Regardez l'état dans lequel il se met pour une stupide gâchette de bazooka, je vous jure...

\- Tu peux parler. Tu es dans tous tes états pour quelques bouteilles de mayonnaise.

\- C'est une édition spéciale de Noël !

\- Elle est parfumée aux marrons ?

\- Ça a toujours plus de valeur que ta gâchette ! Ça t'aurait pris trente seconde pour aller chercher un autre bazooka à l'armurerie !

\- Sûrement pas. Je te fume la gueule avec ce bazooka depuis que j'ai l'âge d'en porter un...

\- Quatorze ans, ce n'est normalement pas un âge pour porter une arme de guerre !

\- … Il a une valeur sentimentale, et je le répare toujours. J'ai dû en changer toutes les pièces au moins une fois.

\- N'importe quoi, tu te prends la tête pour... Attends voir, tu dis que tu as changé _toutes_ les pièces au moins une fois ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Dans le but que ce soit toujours ton bazooka d'origine ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con...

\- Vice-commandant ! vous interrompt soudain Yamazaki, on l'a repéré ! Il vient de sortir par la fenêtre d'une habitation !

\- Quoi ? vous exclamez-vous en vous précipitant vers le garde-fou, laquelle ?

\- Je crois que c'est... Oui, c'est l'atelier de la forgeronne, vice-commandant !

\- Très bien, allons-y ! Sougo, tu as entendu ? Tiens-toi prêt !

Le bruit d'un bazooka chargé sur une épaule – il s'était tout de même décidé à en emprunter un autre – vous servit de réponse. Sans attendre, vous vous élancez par dessus la barrière pour rejoindre les lieux en passant par les toits, Yamazaki sur les talons.

Vous finissez par apercevoir le gars... Avec des outils et un procédé qu'il vous est impossible de distinguer d'ici, il est en train de crocheter une fenêtre de la maison voisine à celle qu'il vient de quitter. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne vous a pas vu. Sur un signe de tête de votre part, Yamazaki part devant pour se positionner de façon à la prendre à revers s'il venait à essayer de s'enfuir, ce qu'il fera sûrement.

Vous lui laissez une minute d'avance, puis jugez que ce sera suffisant. Votre espion est plutôt agile quand il veut, il doit déjà être en place. Et il ne faudrait pas qu'il vienne à bout de cette fenêtre, il pourrait entrer et prendre les résidents en otage. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi il est capable. Vous vous approchez vous même au maximum, de façon à n'être qu'à un saut de distance, puis...

\- Police ! hurlez-vous en direction du malfrat, allumant votre lampe doit dans sa direction. Ne bougez plus, ou nous faisons feu !

Le voleur fait un bond, mais parvient à garder son équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mieux, après une seconde d'éblouissement à cause de la lumière vive de votre lampe, il se reprend et bondit dans la direction opposée.

Vous jurez dans votre barbe. Vous vous en doutiez déjà mais c'est confirmé, vous n'avez pas affaire à un novice. Heureusement, il a foncé droit vers le spot de Yamazaki sans se douter de rien. Vous franchissez d'un bond la distance qui vous sépare du toit tandis que partout autour de vous, les spots des lampes s'allument et les sifflets d'alerte se font entendre.

\- Halte ! fit soudain la voix de Yamazaki de l'autre côté du toit, à quelques mètres à peine. Ne bougez plus.

Parfait. L'inspecteur aurait eu du mal à le tenir en respect avec son sabre seul dans cette posture précaire, mais sachant que ça risquait de finir ainsi, vous l'avez équipé d'une arme à feu. En effet, en tournant à l'angle du toit, vous voyez devant vous le dos du voleur tenu en respect par Yamazaki qui pointe son pistolet sur lui. Il tourne brièvement la tête quand il vous entend arriver ; même dans la pénombre, la panique est lisible dans ses yeux. Il sait qu'il est fait comme un rat...

Mais c'est souvent lorsque les rats sont acculés qu'ils se montrent imprévisibles et mordent : sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne le voie venir, il se saisit soudain de ce qui doit être son sac de butin et le lance droit vers l'inspecteur qui, surpris par l'attaque, n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Le sac le heurte en plein ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre :la main toujours sur son arme, il chute et s'écrase en bas du bâtiment.

\- Yamazaki !

L'ordure, profitant de la diversion, file déjà dans la direction opposé.

.

Il faut agir vite ! Que faites-vous ?

Yamazaki ne bouge plus. Vous allez lui porter secours, et vous envoyez à la poursuite du voleur le chef d'équipe le plus proche après vous, à savoir Sougo. Dans ce cas, allez au chapitre 24.

Vous devez poursuivre le voleur, c'est la priorité. Alors, chapitre 70.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous soupirez profondément, fermant les yeux en vous pinçant l'arête du nez pour ne pas vous énerver.

\- Sougo... Ce dossier me fait chier autant que toi, et si je le signe à une date trop éloignée de Yamazaki et toi, les grattes-papier d'en haut pourraient y voir une excuse pour tout nous faire recommencer. Je pense que ni toi ni moi n'en avons envie.

Le capitaine reste silencieux un instant, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre entre continuer à l'emmerder et s'épargner de la paperasse inutile.

\- Je comprends, finit-il par vous répondre. Je vais te passer ce dossier...

\- Merci.

\- ... Sitôt que ma pause sera finie, ce sera ma première priorité.

\- Merde, Sougo, vous exclamez-vous, fais une pause dans ta connerie, pour une fois ! Je te demande juste de me passer un putain de dossier !

\- Navré, Hijikata-san, mais le droit à un temps de pause est un droit social durement acquis. Céder serait une insulte à ceux qui se sont battus pour.

\- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il y a toujours eu un temps de pause au Shinsengumi ! Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir vu que tu as participé à sa fondation, crétin !

\- Disons que je me bats pour le garder, alors.

\- Personne n'a parlé de le supprimer ! Tu es juste en train d'inventer au fur et à mesure ! affirmez-vous avec humeur.

\- Tu ne l'as pas dit, mais tes actes parlent pour toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- En voulant me faire travailler pendant ma pause, tu nies mon droit à en bénéficier comme je l'entends.

\- Je t'ai juste demandé de me passer un dossier...

\- C'est encore plus vicieux. D'abord, c'est de te passer un dossier, puis ce sera de _travailler_ sur un dossier, puis d'aller aider à la supervision de l'entraînement ou je ne sais trop quoi, et finalement mes temps de pauses seront devenus des temps de travail.

\- Sougo... Tu te rends compte que le temps que tu as passé à me débiter tes conneries, tu aurais eu dix fois le temps d'aller me chercher ce dossier ?

Avant que le sale gosse ne trouve quelque chose à vous répondre, la porte de la salle de repos s'est entrebâillée.

\- Ah, bonjour vice-commandant, bonjour capitaine, vous salue Yamazaki en entrant.

\- Tu n'as pas du travail, toi ? grognez-vous à l'adresse de votre inspecteur.

Vous avez conscience de ne pas vous montrer très aimable, mais vous n'êtes guère d'humeur, là tout de suite.

\- Je ne fais que passer, vice-commandant, vous répond-il en cherchant visiblement quelque chose dans la pièce. Au fait, tout est en ordre pour le dossier de l'autre jour... ?

\- J'aimerai bien le savoir, figure-toi, faites-vous en fusillant du regard Sougo qui n'avait pas bronché.

\- Comment ? mais le capitaine Okita l'a déposé dans votre casier hier, nous l'avions terminé ens...

\- Quoi ? vous écriez-vous. Il est dans mon casier ? Mais tu ne pouvais pas juste me le dire au lieu de me faire tout ton cirque ?

\- Ça t'apprendra à vérifier ton casier plus souvent.

Vous vous sentez commencer à fulminer tandis que la porte claque discrètement derrière un Yamazaki prudent ; ayant eu votre dose, vous décidez de vous rendre à votre bureau pour travailler après avoir récupéré avec des gestes vifs le fameux dossier dans le casier à votre nom, et non sans l'avoir claqué au passage sur la tête de l'insolent capitaine qui grimace à peine sans interrompre sa sieste.

.

Rendez-vous maintenant à votre bureau, au chapitre 62.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 32

OoOoOoOoOoO

Crachant un lourd nuage de fumée de cigarette, vous adressez votre regard le plus lourd à l'emmerdeur assis à son bureau.

\- Dis-donc, yorozuya, est-ce que les termes « obstruction à enquête de police » te disent quelque chose ?

\- C'est encore un langage pseudo-technique dont vous vous servez pour faire croire que vous êtes productifs ? répond Gintoki avec un mépris évident en se curant le nez.

\- C'est surtout un terme qui va te conduire en tôle si tu continues à m'empêcher de faire mon job ! répliquez-vous en vous dressant de toute votre hauteur, menaçant. Contrairement à vous, les gens ont un minimum d'attente à notre sujet !

\- Leurs attentes, c'est que vous leur retrouviez un sac de courses et un dessous-de-plat, se moque Gintoki en se levant à son tour. Y'a pas à dire, on se sent plus en sécurité avec une police pareille !

\- Gin-san, l'interpelle le binoclard, peut-être qu'on devrait...

\- Je vais te le répéter une dernière fois, reprenez-vous sans prêter plus que le frisé attention à l'intervention de l'adolescent, de façon simple avec des mots que toi-même pourra comprendre : cette affaire est une enquête de police. En faisant de la rétention d'informations, tu bloques cette enquête. Alors mets-toi à table avant que je ne sois contraint de te considérer en infraction grave !

\- Tout ce que je vais faire, c'est me mettre à table pour de bon, et tu devrais en faire autant. T'es franchement à cran, tu serais pas en manque de mayo...

_Clic !_

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'écrie-t-il en baissant les yeux sur la paire de menottes que vous venez de lui boucler autour des poignets.

\- Je t'arrête pour obstruction à l'enquête. Tu as le droit de garder le silence, mais je me doute que tu ne vas pas le faire.

\- Oh ! enlève-moi ça, c'est de l'abus de pouvoir !

\- Lâche tout de suite Gin-chan ! vous ordonne la gamine d'un ton menaçant en se redressant à son tour.

\- Ceux qui veulent l'accompagner le peuvent, répondez-vous. Je peux toujours appeler une équipe pour vous escorter, si vous voulez. Sinon, vous le récupérerez quand sa langue se sera déliée pour autre chose que dire des conneries.

\- Gin-san !

\- Les visites sont ouvertes entre quatorze et quinze heures, ajoutez-vous avant de quitter la pièce, sous le regard furieux de la petite yato que le binoclard dissuade d'intervenir d'une main sur l'épaule, lui-même affichant une expression à la fois perdue et inquiète, qui ne s'arrange pas en entendant les vocifération dont vous agonise son patron.

\- Je vais te buter, le voleur d'impôts ! Et arrête de me souffler ta fumée dans la gueule, sale drogué !

.

À défaut d'informations, vous rentrez au quartier général en traînant le patron des yorozuya. Comme promis, vous allez le coller dans une cellule, au chapitre 4.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapitre 33

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sans répondre, vous vous levez avec brusquerie et vous dirigez droit vers la porte. Kamiyama a un mouvement de recul, mais vous vous contentez de lui empoigner le bras et de le traîner avec vous dans le couloir.

\- Mais capitaine, bredouille-t-il en rajustant ses lunettes aux verres épais sur son nez, qu'est-ce que vous... aïe !

\- Kamiyama, tu n'as pas entendu ? lui répondez-vous d'un ton impatient. Hijikata nous attend en salle de réunion, tout retard sera puni du seppuku. Et s'il est dans l'état que j'imagine, ce ne seront pas des paroles en l'air, cette fois.

\- Dans l'état que vous imaginez ? Vous voulez dire dans le même que vous ? Capitaine, qu'est-ce que ce voleur vous a...

\- C'est marrant que tu ne saches jamais quand il faut t'arrêter, Kamiyama.

.

Vous, en tout cas, vous avez clairement défini vos priorités. Rendez-vous rapidement à la salle de réunion au chapitre 63.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 34

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ah, cet enfoiré, il vous a encore gâché une pause. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. En attendant, vous êtes bien décidé à la finir. Vous caressez un instant l'idée d'aller vous installer dans un endroit moins fréquenté, voire même dans votre chambre, tiens, soyons original. Mais vous laissez rapidement tomber l'idée. Vous n'avez plus sommeil. Et si vous alliez chercher votre bazooka, tiens ? Une petite séance d'entraînement au tir vous fera le plus grand bien. En bonus, ça va faire râler Hijikata, que du bénéfice. Il n'a jamais approuvé votre façon de vous entraîner, mais vous défendrez vos convictions jusqu'au bout. Vous êtes persuadé que s'exercer exclusivement sur l'aire d'entraînement n'a rien de réaliste : vous connaissez par cœur le terrain, ainsi que le mouvement parfaitement prévisible des cibles mobiles. Non, la seule manière d'avoir un entraînement valable au tir, c'est de le faire sur un terrain réel. Et avec de vrais gens qui bougent dans tous les sens. Est-ce que c'est votre faute à vous, s'il se retrouve _comme par hasard_ régulièrement parmi ces gens ?

Avant d'atteindre vos quartiers où vous attend votre bazooka, vous croisez le chemin de Saitou Shimaru. Il a l'air en panique, et un peu paumé, ça ne lui ressemble pas...

\- Hé, mon vieux, le hélez-vous, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il remarque tout à coup votre présence, et tente de s'expliquer par gestes frénétiques. Il doit rapidement comprendre à votre expression perplexe que vous n'y comprenez rien, paraît encore plus désespéré, puis...

S'endort sur place.

\- Euh, Saitou ? tentez-vous de l'appeler en agitant la main devant son visage.

Sans succès, il dort vraiment, le phénomène. Ses yeux étaient clos, ses bras ballants, une bulle enflant et se dégonflant au coin de son nez, des « Z » s'échappant de son masque à intervalles réguliers.

Rien de si surprenant, au fond, il réagit toujours comme ça lorsqu'il est stressé. Comme ça ou en fonçant aux toilettes.

.

Que faites-vous ?

Le laisser dormir. Il sera plus calme en se réveillant et réalisera peut-être qu'il ferait mieux de prendre son carnet pour se faire comprendre. Dans ce cas, allez au chapitre 25.

Le réveiller pour savoir ce qui lui arrive. Il ne s'affole pas souvent, et ça ne doit pas être rien pour lui en faire oublier son carnet. Alors, ce sera au chapitre 17.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous devinez dès que vous sortez de la voiture que ce type ne vous a pas attendu : dans le marché de Noël, au lieu de s'inquiéter de tous les véhicules de police qui viennent de débarquer en se garant en urgence, les gens ont tous le nez en l'air, s'exclamant dans un brouhaha incompréhensible et pointant quelque chose que tout le monde présent vous empêche encore de voir. Lorsque vous vous avancez, en tête de vos hommes juste derrière Hijikata, la foule s'écarte sans que celui-ci n'ait besoin de forcer pour vous dégager un chemin. Apparemment, votre présence était attendue. Vous arrivez finalement au pied de la grande roue, où tous les regards semblent converger. Vous levez les yeux, cherchant ce que tout le monde fixait du regard, quand...

\- J'en reviens pas... Il s'est pointé en personne !

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs du Shinsengumi ! clame dans un porte-voix le pantin en costume lavande qui se tient juché sur une des poutrelles de la grande roue, un projecteur venant se braquer sur lui dès ses premiers mots. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message ! Je dois vous dire que je suis... plutôt déçu. Mois qui croyais que vous aviez compris la leçon, que j'avais réussi à vous insuffler l'Esprit de Noël en vous faisant réaliser le matérialisme dans lequel vous baignez... Au lieu de ça, vous vous contentez de transférez l'affection absurde que vous portiez à vos possessions, vers... D'autres possessions. Quid de votre âme ? De vos réels souvenirs ? Quid de _l'Esprit de Noël_ ?

\- Détrompe-toi, le clown, j'adore l'esprit de Noël ! lui lancez-vous d'une voix assez claire pour être entendue même sans mégaphone. Que dirais-tu de venir nous montrer le tiens de plus près ? On ne le voit pas bien d'ici, avec ton crâne posé par-dessus...

\- Ah, s'amuse-t-il, je reconnais bien là le sanglant premier capitaine du Shinsengumi ! Vous n'écoutez pas un mot de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais cesser de vous torturer et abréger : j'ai ici tous ces menus objets que vous appelez « souvenirs », dit-il en brandissant un sac de la main gauche, et ici, un petit quelque chose qui a le pouvoir de réduire à néant vos véritables précieux souvenirs : ceux qui sont dans votre tête !

Vos yeux s'agrandissent en voyant ce qu'il porte dans la main droite : c'est une bombe !

\- Alors, hommes du Shinsengumi ? Je vous donne le choix : sauver vos souvenirs matériels, ou les immatériels ! Votre vie, ou ce que vous croyez être indispensable à votre vie ! Que choisissez-vous ?

Votre main va chercher le poids qui repose sur votre épaule. Vous êtes certes parti en urgence du quartier général, mais vous n'êtes pas parti à poil.

Vous armez votre bazooka.

.

Que décidez-vous de faire ?

Tirer dans la tronche de ce pourri : chapitre 8.

Envoyer une roquette à travers la gueule de ce trou du cul : chapitre 8.

Le faire exploser en toute simplicité : chapitre 8.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Et merde...

Par un effort de volonté surhumain, vous laissez Kondo à son sort et vous élancez à la poursuite de votre cible. Ça va aller, vous rassurez-vous en atterrissant vous-même au pied de la maison que vous avez descendue le long de la gouttière – cette ordure a apparemment décidé de vous semer dans le dédale de ruelles – même s'il tombe, la neige a été balayée et a été accumulée en tas au bord des routes, ça devrai amortir sa chute. Mais ce type va le payer...

Il doit avoir un bon instinct de survie, vu la vitesse à laquelle il court ; vous arrivez tout juste à le garder dans votre champ de vision, et les rues courtes et étroites dans lesquelles il s'engage et tourne sans arrêt ne vous facilitent pas la tâche. Aussi, quand une seconde silhouette surgit brusquement d'une rue perpendiculaire à votre droite, il s'en faut de peu que vous la tranchiez de votre sabre sous le coup de la surprise. Vous vous rendez compte de qui il s'agit juste à temps, votre main ayant déjà dégainé à moitié.

\- Ah, tu es là ! lancez-vous à la chinoise qui court à présent à côté de vous après le voleur en fuite. Où est-ce que tu étais encore ? Tu étais partie bouffer pendant ta surveillance, la truie ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, crétin ? s'écrie-t-elle en s'apercevant de votre présence. Vire de là, c'est pas le moment de te mettre dans mes pattes !

\- C'est plutôt toi qui est dans les miennes, mocheté. Tu n'étais pas supposée monter la garde dans la maison d'où il vient de sortir tranquillement ?

\- On... On a rencontré des imprévus ! lâche-t-elle d'un ton furieux avec une bonne tête de coupable. Je suis justement en train de pallier l'incompétence de ces deux imbéciles !

\- Profiter que tes amis ne sont pas là pour tout leur mettre sur le dos, comme c'est laid...

Mais vous devez bientôt interrompre votre dispute, de même que votre course-poursuite. Vous venez en effet d'arriver dans un cul-de-sac, et arrivée nez-à-nez avec le mur, votre proie est prise au piège comme un lapin au fond de son clapier. C'est en tout cas bien ce qu'exprime l'expression sur son visage, et c'est sans doute ce qui le pousse à cette action aussi inattendue que stupide : il se retourne soudainement et fonce sur vous, dans le but de passer en force. Aussitôt, la chinoise déploie son ombrelle, formant face à vous deux un bouclier visuel prenant toute la largeur de la ruelle étroite ; d'un élan sur le côté, vous passez derrière elle et prenez appui son ses épaules pour bondir par-dessus sa tête et celle de votre voleur. Celui-ci, l'œil attiré par votre saut, s'écarte rapidement de votre point de chute pour chercher cette fois une échappatoire par les murs ; mais alors qu'il était occupé à vous suivre des yeux, il n'a pas remarqué que l'ombrelle s'est mise en mouvement. Il ne s'en rend compte que lorsque celle-ci lui heurte brusquement le dos, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à garder pour s'enfuir. Ce qui vous permet, dans la demi-seconde suivant votre réception, de vous baisser, prenant appui sur une main pour faucher de votre jambe gauche celles de votre cible qui s'effondre au sol. Sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se redresser ou même de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé, sa dernière vision avant de perdre connaissance est celle de deux semelles s'abattant cruellement sur sa tronche.

Cette fois, c'est bon, il ne s'enfuira plus, à priori. Vous vous rappelez à ce moment-là de la présence de Kagura à vos côtés, et croisez son regard alors qu'elle semble faire le même constat.

\- Comme je te le disais, abruti de sadique, je n'ai pas du tout besoin de toi !

.

Mission accomplie ! Pour l'interrogatoire tant attendu, vous devez vous rendre au chapitre 10.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapitre 37

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Eh bien, c'est dommage, soupirez-vous. Je n'ai même pas envie d'imaginer ce que ce pervers doit être en train de faire avec ce qu'il a volé...

\- Quel pervers ? vous interrompt Gintoki. Ce n'est qu'un voleur, non ?

\- Danna, croyez-en mon expérience, les cambrioleur qui ne s'intéressent pas à l'argent, aux objets de valeur mais aux possessions plus personnelles sont des fétichistes.

\- On ne parle pas d'un voleur de culotte, cette fois... vous fait remarquer Shinapchi.

\- Oui, renchérit Kagura, ce n'est pas parce que _tu_ es un pervers que c'est le cas de tout le monde, pervers !

\- Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez, mais je peux vous dire qu'en à peine quatre ans de carrière, j'ai déjà vu pas mal de trucs dégueulasses... Ils n'ont pas besoin que ce soit quelque chose d'explicite, comme une culotte. Une simple effigie peut leur suffire.

Vous jetez un coup d'œil en face de vous. Vous remarquez que le binoclard s'est figé sur son siège.

\- Une photo, par exemple... Sur du papier ou imprimée sur un objet...

Ses genoux se mettent à trembler, allant jusqu'à faire cliqueter les lunettes sur son nez.

\- … Généralement, ce sont leurs préférés quand il s'agit de se faire plaisir...

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulent de ses tempes, à présent.

\- Vous imaginez ? Souiller la représentation d'une pure, d'une ingénue...

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurle soudain Shinpachi en bondissant de son siège, l'expression démente. JE NE PEUX PAS LE SUPPORTER !

\- Shinpachi !

\- NON, GIN-SAN ! JE NE PEUX PAS VIVRE EN SACHANT CE QUE CE TARÉ EST EN TRAIN DE FAIRE À CETTE PAUVRE ET INNOCENTE...

\- Pour l'amour du ciel, Shinpachi, ce n'est qu'une photo d'Otsu imprimée sur un portefeuille, le coupe son patron, agacé. Et vide, en plus. Un goodie parmi d'autres, tu en as des dizaines.

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Tout objet portant la représentation d'Otsu-san devient un objet chargé de lumière pure ! C'est de la profanation !

\- Et tu crois que c'est le premier ? lui demande la chinoise en secouant la tête avec pitié. Franchement, il doit y avoir des dizaines de mecs pervers et frustrés qui achètent ce genre de choses juste pour pouvoir se...

\- Arrête ! Arrête ! Tu as tort ! Tu as tort ! répète le binoclard en se bouchant les oreilles.

Vous souriez dans votre main. Tout se passe exactement comme vous l'attendiez. C'était presque trop facile. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si ce binoclard savait qu'une photo de sa chère sœur se trouvait encore, jusqu'à récemment, dans la poche de Kondo-san...

Le binoclard en question se détourne soudain de ses amis pour se mettre à genoux devant vous.

\- Je vous en prie, Okita-san, il faut que vous attrapiez cet horrible pervers ! On va vous dire tout ce qu'on sait, mais retrouvez-le !

\- Hé ! protesta Gintoki. Ne décide pas de ça tout seul !

\- Dites-moi ce que vous savez, et j'en jugerai la pertinence, dites-vous avec un sourire satisfait.

Même quand il ne s'agit que d'un pauvre otaku complètement désespéré, vous adorez qu'on se jette à vos pieds.

\- Les vols n'ont pas tous eu lieu cette nuit, se met-il à débiter à toute vitesse, ça a commencé la nuit dernière !

\- Ah ?

\- Ils ne se sont pas méfiés tout de suite, ils ont simplement cru avoir perdu leurs biens... Mais quand ils ont commencé à discuter avec les voisins qui avaient _tous_ perdu quelque chose, ils se sont mis à avoir des soupçons. Qui se sont confirmés avec la deuxième vague de vols de cette nuit !

Gintoki se laisse retomber sur son siège avec un soupir de frustration.

\- Trop tard, grogne-t-il. Bon, puisqu'il a commencé... Est-ce qu'on peut au moins espérer pouvoir remplir nos contrat vis-à-vis de nos clients ? On vous laisse le voleur, on prend les objets volés ?

\- Ça peut se négocier, confirmez-vous.

Les objets en eux-même ne vous intéressent pas de toute façon, et la récompense dérisoire pour les retrouver non plus. La seule chose qui vous intéresse, c'est de mettre la main sur ce type.

\- Mais ça va dépendre des infos que vous me donnez, poursuivez-vous, et même si le fait qu'il agisse depuis plusieurs jours nous était inconnu, ça ne nous avance pas vraiment.

\- Pousse-toi, Shinpachi, et remets-toi debout, lance le patron à son assistant avant que celui-ci n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, tout en le poussant du genou.

Il étale une vielle carte sur la table, élimée et jaunie, pliée et dépliée des centaines de fois.

\- Vous n'avez rien de plus récent, danna ?

\- Non, mais celle-ci suffira bien pour ce qu'i montrer. Regarde... Ceux qui se sont fait voler la première nuit se localisent tous dans cette zone, vous explique-t-il en désignant toute une partie de la carte avec la paume de sa main. Et ici, ceux de cette nuit... Tu ne remarques rien ?

\- Si, faites-vous en regardant attentivement la carte. Il suit un schéma défini dans l'ordre de ses cambriolages. Une sorte de...

\- De spirale, acheva Shinpachi qui avait retrouvé un peu de sang-froid après une baffe de Kagura. Ce qui devrait situer ses prochains coups... à peu près ici.

\- Je vois... Ça devrait suffire à Hijikata-san pour mettre sur pied l'opération de cette nuit. Merci bien pour votre coopération, déclarez-vous à un Gintoki mi-figue mi-raisin et à un Shinpachi qui semble culpabiliser de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement.

\- Ne t'avise pas d'oublier ce que tu as dit, le sadique ! Vous avertit Kagura avec agressivité. Le voleur est à vous, mais la récompense pour les objets volés est à nous !

\- Ma chère chinoise, figure-toi que je ne suis pas dans la dèche au point de passer des heures à jouer les pères Noël en faisant du porte à porte pour rendre ces machins et en tirer quelques malheureux yens.

\- Va mourir, enfoiré !

Ça se précise... vous avez de nouveau indices plutôt concluants, néanmoins la suite ne sera pas aisée pour autant. Peut-être cette équipe peut-elle se révéler encore utile ?

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, partez au chapitre 13.

Sinon, rendez-vous directement au chapitre 22.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapitre 38

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! répète Kondo pour au moins la sixième fois depuis le début de la réunion. Nous sommes tous nerveux, mais je vous en prie, essayons de nous entendre !

\- Si ça se trouve, il nous entend aussi ! lance un des hommes. S'il a pu entrer ici, qui vous dit qu'il ne nous espionne pas en ce moment-même ?

\- Impossible, affirme Hijikata en tirant calmement sur sa cigarette pour se donner l'impression de rester maître de lui-même, cet endroit est conçu pour n'offrir aucune cachette aux espions.

\- Il me semble qu'il est aussi conçu pour éviter les intrusions, fait remarquer un autre.

\- Non, ça, ça relève de ceux qui sont affectés à sa surveillance, réplique-t-il en faisant son regard de méchant à tout le groupe, sans viser personne en particulier.

Cela semble toutefois marcher, car les hommes baissent la tête et plus personne n'ajoute quoi que ce soit. Vous en profitez pour prendre la parole :

\- On est tout de même bien d'accord que le plus inquiétant dans tout ça, c'est que le voleur soit entré dans le quartier général sans que personne ne le voit ?

Les gars ont l'air d'être d'accord. Les vols n'étaient sans doute que des prises de trophées, la plupart des objets volés étaient sans valeur et pouvaient être facilement remplacés : la raquette de Yamazaki, le carnet de Shimaru qui se retrouvait momentanément dans l'incapacité de communiquer et la photo d'Otae que Kondo avait réussi à prendre un jour à son insu. Et votre préféré, la mayonnaise d'Hijikata, piquée directement dans sa « cachette secrète ». Vous l'aviez assaisonnée, celle-ci, ou pas, d'ailleurs ? Pas moyen de vous rappeler. Dommage, ça aurait facilité les recherches pour mettre la main sur ce trou du cul, il suffirait de vérifier l'état des toilettes de la ville. En admettant que le voleur décide d'y goûter, bien sûr, ce qui n'était déjà pas sûr. C'est vrai, être un criminel ne vous donne pas forcément des goûts de chiotte. Bref, l'affaire au complet n'aurait attirée que votre indifférence si ce n'était pour la gâchette de votre bazooka. On. Ne. Touche. Pas. Au. Bazooka.

\- C'est en effet le plus inquiétant, reprend Kondo, à plus forte raison que le Shinsengumi n'est pas le seul à être touché. De nombreux vols similaires ont été signalés dans les habitations alentours pendant cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi n'apprenons-nous ça que maintenant ? demande Hijikata. Il est presque midi, et si c'est arrivé cette nuit...

\- Sans doute parce que la plupart des gens hésiteraient à aller voir la police pour de tels vols, répondez-vous, vu que vous y aviez déjà réfléchi. Si des gens étaient venus nous voir pour nous dire que leur livre de chevet ou la couverture de leur kotatsu avait disparu, on les aurait sûrement renvoyés à coup de pied au cul en leur disant d'apprendre à ranger leurs affaires.

\- Mais quand les gens ont commencé à parler entre eux, poursuit Kondo, et qu'ils se sont rendus compte que tout le voisinage était touché, ils en ont déduit qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement égaré leurs affaires et que quelqu'un se sont introduit chez eux... Les appels ont commencé à affluer _juste après que je me sois aperçu de la disparition de la photo de mon Otae_ ! clame-t-il d'un ton dramatique, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Calmez-vous, Kondo-san, le morigène Hijikata

Pauvre Kondo, pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à s'approcher assez près pour prendre une photo sans se prendre une raclée au passage.

\- Nous devons donc tout faire pour attraper ce voleur, complétez-vous à sa place. Qui sait si ces vols n'étaient pas juste une provocation avant son véritable coup.

\- Tout à fait, approuve Hijikata – preuve qu'il doit vraiment être inquiet pour sa mayonnaise – il est donc prévu de renforcer fortement la surveillance nocturne à partir de cette nuit.

\- Mais on ne sait pas s'il compte recommencer, fait remarquer Yamazaki. Et même si nous en étions sûrs, nous ne pouvons pas couvrir toute la ville... Nous serions trop dispersés et trop peu efficaces.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous allez passer la journée à enquêter, achève-t-il. Tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre à ce sujet pourra être utile pour savoir où concentrer nos efforts.

\- Tu as une idée de par où commencer ? demandez-vous.

\- Toutes les victimes de vol, vous répond-il en écrasant sa cigarette dans le cendrier, soulageant tout le monde. Je veux en savoir un maximum sur son mode opératoire, par où il a pu rentrer, à quelle heure ils se sont aperçus de la disparition, des traces d'effraction... Il nous en faut un maximum pour définir un profil. Essayez aussi d'interroger les sans-abri, ils ont pu voir passer quelque chose. On se retrouve à dix-sept heures pour rassembler ce que vous aurez trouvé et établir une stratégie. Nous allons partager les tâches et les zones entre les différentes équipes.

\- J'ai déjà ma petite idée de par où commencer, intervenez-vous. Et il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul.

\- À quoi penses-tu, Sougo ? vous demande Kondo tandis que votre vice-commandant vous lance un coup d'œil légèrement inquisiteur.

\- Aux yorozuya, expliquez-vous. Si les gens ne sont pas venus nous voir dès le début pour la perte de leurs objets, ils sont peut-être allés leur demander de l'aide, à eux. Les gens sont venus tous en même temps se plaindre de la même chose, donc nous avons l'état général, mais il y a plus de chances qu'eux aient le détail.

\- Ce n'est pas faux, admet Hijikata. Va vite alors, avant que tout ne leur soit sorti de la tête. J'imagine mal ce crétin prendre des notes.

Vous hochez la tête, et quittez la pièce pour vous mettre en route pour le snack O-Tose.

.

En prévision d'éventuelles négociations, vous passez au distributeur pour acheter un paquet de bonbons. Une fois que c'est fait, ce cher danna vous attend au chapitre 71.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapitre 39

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Je vous en prie ! supplie-t-il encore, le visage ruisselant et tremblant de tous ses membres. Je vous le jure, je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !

\- Tu peux me le répéter encore ? demanda Sougo. Je suis un peu lent, il faut m'expliquer les choses longtemps et plusieurs fois.

\- Pitié ! Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien, répète-t-il, implorant. C'est ce type qui m'a engagé... Il savait que j'avais un passé de voleur, mais j'ai purgé ma peine, je me suis rangé maintenant, je vous l'assure ! Mais j'avais besoin d'argent... Il m'avait promis que ça ne ferait de mal à personne, il voulait que je ne vole que des objets sans grande valeur, il ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi, mais il m'a promis une somme qui me mettrai à l'abri du besoin pour les années à venir...

\- Tu ne nous a toujours pas dit son nom, faites-vous remarquer avec un regard lourd de menace, votre cigarette formant un halo de fumée autour de votre visage.

Vous commencez à vous impatienter. Une fois revenu à lui dans la pièce obscure et isolée qui vous sert de « salle d'interrogatoire musclé », avec trois paires d'yeux, celles de Sougo et Kondo en plus des vôtres, le fixant, ce redoutable fuyard qui vous a donné tant de fil à retordre s'est transformé en véritable carpette tremblotante assez peu susceptible de faire de la rétention d'informations. Et en apprendre aussi peu après une demi-heure d'interrogatoire commence sérieusement à user votre patience.

\- Parce que je ne le connais pas ! Il ne voulait que se faire appeler par le titre de... De « l'esprit de Noël ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je devais juste déposer les objets volés dans un endroit bien précis d'un entrepôt abandonné, et c'est tout, je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte en faire ! Je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, je le jure, je suis désolé pour votre collègue, j'ai seulement paniqué, j'espère qu'il n'a rien...

\- Yamazaki ira bien, intervient Kondo d'un ton abrupt, mais nous mettons un point d'honneur à ce que nos agents ne soient pas blessés pour rien. Aussi, aucun d'entre nous ne quittera cette pièce avant que des informations satisfaisantes n'y aient été données.

\- Mais je vous ai tout dit ! S'il vous plaît, vous avez dit que vous arrêteriez si je vous disais tout ce que je savais...

\- Non, corrigez-vous, j'ai dit que nous arrêterions si nous obtenions des réponses satisfaisantes. Et là, je ne suis pas satisfait. Sougo, refais-lui faire une petite séance de plongée.

\- Et c'est parti. Prends une grande inspiration, mon vieux, on va essayer de battre ton record.

\- Non, pit... _Bloub_...

\- Il a fait combien, déjà, la dernière fois ? vous demande Sougo en lui maintenant la tête enfoncée dans la bassine.

\- … Quarante-trois secondes, je crois, répondez-vous.

\- Pas mal pour un mec en état de panique.

\- Faites tout de même attention, vous deux, vous demande Kondo. On a encore besoin de lui conscient...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Kondo-san, affirme Sougo, je connais la limite... Quand ils se mettent à agiter la tête un peu comme il le fait maintenant, c'est qu'il est à environ cinq secondes de lâcher...

Le son d'une longue inspiration rauque et affolée accompagné d'un bruit d'éclaboussures remplit la pièce lorsque Sougo lui ressort une nouvelle fois la tête de l'eau.

\- Hé, bravo, tu es monté à cinquante secondes ! On y retourne pour tenter la minute ?

\- Non... Non, pitié, je vais... Il y a encore une chose ! Une dernière chose !

\- Ah, tout de même, faites-vous en tirant une autre bouffée de tabac. Tu vois, quand tu veux. Rien de tel qu'un peu d'immersion aquatique pour se rafraîchir les souvenirs.

\- Il m'a... donné quelque chose, halète-t-il après que vous lui ayez gracieusement laissé quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle. Que je devais donner à la police au cas où je me ferais capturer... Il est... dans la doublure de ma botte. La gauche.

Vous allez examiner la chaussure en question, et après une petite recherche, en extirpez une minuscule carte-mémoire.

\- C'est ça ?

\- Oui... Je vous en supplie, je ne sais rien de plus, à présent...

\- Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis plus tôt pour cette carte ? s'étonne Kondo-san. En particulier si ça faisait partie des consignes de ton employeur ?

\- Parce qu'il craint que ce ne soit un virus, devine Sougo. Et qu'on le lui fasse payer si on endommage notre matériel avec ça.

\- Il a raison... Toushi, fais attention ! vous avertit Kondo en vous voyant manipuler votre téléphone.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, répondez-vous, je l'ai mis hors réseau. Si ça devait faire du dégât, ça se limiterait à mon portable...

Vous insérez la carte mémoire ; à priori, tout semble normal. Elle ne contient qu'une seule chose, une vidéo. Lorsque vous lancez la lecture, le visage d'un homme apparaît sur l'écran.

\- C'est lui ! s'écrie votre prisonnier. C'est le type qui m'a engagé !

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs du Shinsengumi, vous salue l'homme sur le téléphone.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce cas social, encore ? s'interroge Sougo en regardant par-dessus votre bras.

Vous vous posez la même question... Encore un taré, celui-là se cachant derrière une veste, un masque et un chapeau haut-de-forme lavande, laissant seulement visible ses cheveux longs, sa bouche et son menton. Sur son chapeau étaient accrochés trois feuilles et trois baies de houx.

\- Si vous voyez cette vidéo, félicitations ! Vous êtes parvenus à arrêter votre voleur ! Je me réjouis de vivre dans une ville où les forces de l'ordre sont aussi consciencieuses et efficaces. Vous avez bien mérité de savoir à qui vous avez affaire : je suis l'Esprit de Noël, annonce-t-il en s'inclinant.

Vous échangez un regard avec vos deux coéquipiers. Sérieusement... ?

\- Malheureusement, poursuit-il, si je suis satisfait de la sécurité qu'elle peut apporter, je le suis beaucoup moins de la mentalité qui y prend place. Je parle de ce matérialisme puant qui embourbe les cœurs et les esprits et pollue cette joyeuse période de fêtes. Aussi, en tant qu'Esprit de Noël, était-il de mon devoir de purifier vos âmes en vous aidant à voir plus clair au fond de votre propre cœur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? marmonnez-vous.

Un coup d'œil à Kondo et Sougo vous confirme qu'ils n'en mènent pas plus large que vous. À défaut, vous reportez votre attention sur l'écran :

\- Vous avez déployé de gros efforts pour retrouver mon petit lutin, n'est-ce pas ? Et récupérer ainsi les précieuses possessions dont il vous a défait. Hé bien, réjouissez- vous ! En récompense de votre bon travail, j'ai profité de votre intervention pour tout remettre en place. Vos biens sont intacts et exactement à l'endroit où vous les avez laissés. Tout au zèle que vous inspire votre travail, vous n'êtes pas passés par vos quartiers pour vérifier, n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser aller retrouver vos précieux biens avec la joie et le soulagement qui leur est dû, déclare-t-il en s'inclinant de nouveau. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël !

La vidéo prend fin. Si ce type a dit vrai, alors...

\- Toushi, Sougo, allez vérifier et passez le mot, vous ordonne Kondo. Je m'occupe de mettre celui-là en cellule, je vous rejoins juste après.

.

Ça sent quand même plus le coup fourré que la dinde fourrée, cette histoire... Allez voir ce qu'il en est dans vos quartiers, au chapitre 52.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapitre 40

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous êtes suffisamment attentif pour voir l'ombre du bol se rapprocher de la paroi de la porte, et pour le rattraper au vol lorsque celui-ci le traverse avec force. En jetant un coup d'œil à l'intérieur, vous y voyez un fond de bouillon et de nouilles. Vous le goûtez ; mais, s'il avait l'air bon au premier abord, les nouilles sont un peu trop cuites, et surtout, ça manque de piquant. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre complètement sur un Gintoki intrigué de ne pas avoir entendu d'impact, celui-ci se baisse juste à temps pour éviter le bol que vous avez relancé à l'intérieur, et qui atteignit le but que vous lui aviez fixé, à savoir la tête de cette stupide chinoise probablement à l'origine de l'envol de l'objet. Les nouilles coulant le long de ses cheveux à la couleur hideuse et de son visage ahuri, elle met une seconde à réaliser qui est la personne en face d'elle et qui se trouve être responsable de son look actuel de mauvais bol de nouilles. Ceci fait, elle se jette sur vous avec un cri de rage.

\- Kagura, stop ! lui lance son pote à lunettes en tentant vainement de la retenir.

\- Enfoirééééé ! s'écrie-t-elle en vous rouant de coups de poings et de pieds depuis la place où ses deux collègues étaient parvenus à l'immobiliser, je vais te faire la peau !

\- De quoi tu te plains, la chinoise, rétorquez-vous en esquivant les coups les uns après les autres, je t'ai juste rendu ton bien, tu devrais me remercier.

\- Je t'ai rien demandé ! Tu te prends pour mon chien à rapporter ce que je lance ?

\- Force est de reconnaître que je ne suis pas doué dans ce rôle. Que dirais-tu d'inverser ? Je dois justement avoir un très joli collier à clous qui traîne... répondez-vous en faisant mine de fouiller vos poches.

\- Calme-toi, Kagura-chan, s'il te plaît ! la supplie le binoclard. Okita-san est sans doute venu _justement_ à cause de ces histoires de vol...

\- Donc vous aussi, vous avez été visité, comprenez-vous. Parfait. Ça vous dit qu'on en discute à l'intérieur ?

\- Va te faire voir ! répond la chinoise à la place de son patron. On n'a pas besoin de toi !

\- Allons, Kagura, la raisonne Gintoki, Souichiro-kun a sans doute des informations intéressantes...

\- C'est Sougo, danna.

\- … Pense à la récompense. _Aux_ récompenses.

L'appât du gain finit par calmer la gamine, qui ne s'oppose plus à ce que vous passiez la porte. Non sans vous avoir gratifié au passage d'un geste de la main particulièrement grossier, bien sûr.

.

Vous vous installez donc dans le salon des yorozuya, au chapitre 15.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapitre 41

OoOoOoOoOoO

Les hurlements se font entendre de toutes parts dans la foule, déjà lorsqu'ils voient la bombe dans la main du guignol lavande, et plus fort encore lorsque retentit la détonation de votre grenade que vous avez envoyée dans sa direction. Apparemment, l'Esprit de Noël n'avait pas prévu ça : il aurait pourtant eu une chance de s'en sortir s'il s'était accroché, la grenade ayant explosé juste sous ses pieds ; au lieu de ça, il glapit, perd l'équilibre, agite les bras en lâchant tout ce qu'il tient pour tenter de se rattraper, en vain : ses pieds quittent la poutrelle et sa silhouette la lumière du projecteur lorsqu'il chute.

À côté de vous, Sougo vous dévisage d'un air surpris. Il avait son bazooka armé sur son épaule, mais vous l'avez visiblement pris de vitesse. Vous pouvez comprendre son étonnement : tirer dans les lieux publics sans se soucier des dommages collatéraux, c'est habituellement son apanage, pas le vôtre. Vous vous justifiez d'un haussement d'épaules :

\- J'en ai soupé des esprits de Noël.

L'explication semble lui suffire, et vous êtes rapidement rappelés à la situation présente par la voix de Kondo :

\- Vous, allez récupérer ce type, quel que soit son état ! Harada, Todo et Takeda, prenez le commandement des gars et évacuez les civils ! Toushi, Sougo, venez avec moi, il faut retrouver cette bombe !

Vous emboîtez le pas à votre commandant qui vous guide sous la grande roue, à l'endroit où il pense avoir vu tomber la menace, pendant que la foule guidée par vos hommes quitte les lieux au pas de course.

\- Si on ne la retrouve pas au bout de de deux minutes, ajoute Kondo tandis que vous trois fouillez aussi vite que possible la base de l'armature métallique, on évacue nous aussi ! Il n'a pas pu programmer une durée trop courte, où il n'aurait pas eu le temps de quitter les lieux lui non plus !

\- Avec notre chance, inutile d'espérer qu'elle n'ait pas encore été amorcée, marmonnez-vous pour vous-mêmes.

Vous aurez rapidement votre réponse : votre œil est soudain attiré par un clignotement à la jonction entre deux poutrelles.

\- Je l'ai trouvée ! criez-vous à l'attention de vos deux camarades. Je vois le cadran, on en a pour... six minutes ! Je peux l'atteindre d'ici, je...

Concentré sur la bombe, vous ne faites pas attention où vous mettez les pieds et vous les prenez dans quelque chose qui gît au sol :c'est le sac qu'avait brandi cet enfoiré. Focalisé sur la bombe, vous n'y pensiez même plus. Sans y réfléchir, vous vous baissez et l'entrouvrez : un mouchoir en tissu brodé de fleurs, une barrette féminine ornée d'une perle et d'une fleur en tissu, le badge de police de Yamazaki... Et votre figurine en bois, le petit sabre en métal étincelant à la lumière. Votre main se referme aussitôt dessus. La sensation du bois et du métal contre votre peau vous envoie une onde de soulagement à travers le corps, ce malgré la situation encore précaire, comme vous le fait bien vite rappeler Kondo :

\- Toushi ! Il faut partir d'ici, et vite ! Nous n'avons pas de temps de faire venir les démineurs !

\- Non ! répondez-vous avec force. Tous les civils ne pourront pas évacuer à temps, et les dégâts sur les structures alentours, à commencer par cette grande roue, feront immanquablement des blessés, voire des morts ! Nous devons la désamorcer !

\- Mais aucun d'entre nous n'y connaît quoi que ce soit...

\- Je vais appeler les démineurs et leur demander de me guider, tranchez-vous en joignant le geste à la parole en sortant votre téléphone. Vous deux, partez, rejoignez les autres !

\- Hijikata, commence Sougo sur un ton d'avertissement, tu ne vas pas...

Vous coupez court en leur tournant le dos, le téléphone collé à l'oreille pour ne pas les entendre.

\- Dépêchez-vous de partir, tous les deux, dites-vous encore sans les regarder. Je vous promets que si je n'arrive pas à les joindre ou si ça prend trop de temps, je me mettrai à l'abri.

Vous écoutez anxieusement la tonalité, vous concentrant dessus pour résister à l'envie de vous retourner pour vérifier que vos deux compagnons vous ont écouté.

\- Allô ? criez-vous presque lorsque le téléphone décroche, ne laissant pas l'occasion à votre interlocuteur de placer un mot. Ici Hijikata Toushirou, et j'ai exactement... quatre minutes pour désamorcer une bombe sur le point de faire tomber une grande roue de trente mètre de haut sur des habitations, j'ai besoin que vous me guidiez !

Le démineur au bout de fil prend trois seconde pour revenir de sa surprise et comprendre ce que vous venez de lui dire. C'est beaucoup trop long, merde !

\- … Décrivez-moi le modèle de la bombe, vice-commandant.

Vous donnez une description aussi rapide et précise que possible de ce que vous avez sous les yeux : sphérique, un peu plus petite qu'un ballon de football, avec des voyants lumineux et un écran affichant le temps restant, comme toute bombe de fiction... Plus que trois minutes...

\- … Nous avons trouvé, vice-commandant ! Mais c'est un modèle assez rare, avec une sécurité de désamorçage nécessitant un outil spécifique...

Merde ! Ce bâtard devait l'avoir sur lui... Même si vos hommes l'ont retrouvé, vous n'avez pas le temps !

\- Est-ce que vous voyez le petit trou situé au sommet de la bombe ?

\- Oui, répondez-vous en trouvant l'ouverture ronde de deux millimètres de diamètre, pourquoi ?

\- C'est ici qu'il faut insérer la clé de désamorçage qui fera imploser la bombe. La seule solution que vous ayez, c'est un objet qui aurait un diamètre semblable, et qui serait long d'au moins cinq centimètres.

Et merde, merde, c'était quand même très précis... Un objet fin comme ça... Merde, vous n'avez même plus le temps de vous barrer ! Qu'est-ce que vous pourriez...

Vous vous immobilisez soudain. Vous plongez la main dans votre poche et en sortez votre figurine. Votre regard se pose sur la pièce métallique formant l'épée. Il a dit que la bombe allait... imploser ?

Vous regardez votre figurine. Puis la bombe. Puis votre figurine.

.

Vous devez prendre une décision, avant que les secondes aient fini de s'égrainer... Laquelle est-ce ?

Vous utilisez l'épée de votre figurine comme clé : allez au chapitre 54.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous y résoudre : c'est au chapitre 42.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapitre 42

OoOoOoOoOoO

Boum.

Oui, la bombe explose, et vous avec. Game over. L'histoire s'arrête là. Qu'auriez-vous voulu qu'il se passe d'autre ?

Dommage. Enfin, puisque nous sommes dans une fiction et qu'elle est publiée au moment des fêtes, on ne vous en voudra pas de faire un retour à la page précédente pour tenter autre chose.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapitre 43

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous êtes assis sur le canapé du salon destiné à recevoir les rares clients des yorozuya ; les deux gamins étaient assis face à vous, leur énorme chien couché à côté d'eux, et leur patron s'était installé à son bureau, les pieds sur le plan de travail et les bras croisés derrière la tête, mais l'air parfaitement réveillé pour une fois. Réveillé et mécontent, comme s'il n'avait pas eu sa dose quotidienne de sucre. C'était probablement révélateur de ce qu'il s'était fait voler... Le jeune Shimura, lui, se tordait nerveusement les mains, et la gamine, elle, semblait toujours aussi remontée qu'après avoir fait voler ce bol de nouilles. Pour elle non plus, il n'était pas nécessaire de se questionner bien loin sur ce qu'elle avait perdu : ses cheveux roux pendaient tristement de chaque côté de sa tête, sans ses habituels macarons noir et or pour les retenir.

\- Donc, commença le patron, tu voulais nous voir pour...

\- Cette série de vols dans le quartier, achevez vous en même temps que votre cigarette que vous écrasez dans le cendrier au milieu de la table. Je me doutais bien que vous en auriez entendu parler...

\- On en a pas juste entendu parler, on a été volés, nous aussi ! vous coupe aussitôt la chinoise.

\- Ce qui prouve bien que ce n'est pas nous, renchérit son patron.

\- Je ne suis pas venu vous accuser. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous...

« Parce que je ne pense pas que vous soyez assez dégourdis ni assez discrets pour réussi un coup pareil », songez-vous en votre for intérieur, mais vous vous gardez bien d'exprimer vos pensées à voix haute. Les vexer serait contre-productif.

\- Mais je pense que vous devez en savoir pas mal sur le sujet, poursuivez-vous. J'imagine que des gens sont venus requérir vos services ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi pensez-vous qu'ils nous auraient donné plus d'informations qu'à vous ? vous demande Shinpachi.

\- Parce qu'ils sont venus vous voir de façon individuelle. Vous voyez, vu la nature des objets disparus - des babioles, essentiellement - il y avait peu de chance qu'ils viennent se plaindre auprès de la police. Beaucoup pensaient les avoir simplement perdus, et retrouver des objets perdus, c'est plus le genre de tâches qu'on vous confie à _vous_. Ils ont commencé à en douter quand il s'est avéré que ça touchait tout leur quartier ; nous avons eu une « plainte de groupe », en somme, mais trop peu de détails pour nous permettre d'établir un profil. Ceux qui sont venus nous rapporter les faits ne pouvaient pas même nous dire avec précision quelles maisons ont été touchées.

\- Je vois... Vous voulez donc avoir une liste précise des victimes et le maximum d'informations les concernant, c'est cela ? résume Shinpachi.

\- En effet.

Vous suivez le regard de l'adolescent qui s'est tourné vers son patron, très occupé à se curer le nez à son bureau.

\- Une liste, une liste... Ouais, on a eu quelques demandes, mais de là à parler de liste... Je suis pas sûr qu'il y ait grand-chose à en tirer... Nous-même, on n'a aucune idée d'où chercher tout ce bordel disparu...

Il ment, vous le sentez. Où plutôt, il rechigne à vous dire ce qu'il sait. Évidemment, ç'aurait été assez naïf d'espérer une coopération pleine et entière... Il va falloir lui tirer les vers du nez.

.

Quelle méthode employez-vous pour faire cracher leurs infos aux yorozuya ?

Vous avez besoin d'eux, autant ne pas les braquer, donc vous tentez l'approche diplomatique et raisonnable : allez au chapitre 56.

Ces types sont intéressés, vous le savez. Vous essayez d'éveiller leur intérêt en les appâtant par la ruse : rendez-vous au chapitre 14.

Vous n'avez pas que ça à foutre, vous envoyez les menaces direct : filez au chapitre 32.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapitre 44

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Chier !

Vous vous laissez glisser le long de la gouttière en vous accrochant d'une main, et de l'autre, vous décrochez votre portable.

\- Sougo ! Le voleur se dirige droit vers toi... Choppe-le, on n'aura pas d'autre chance !

\- Compris.

Vous raccrochez au moment où vos pieds touchent le sol et vous penchez aussitôt pour vérifier les constantes de votre espion inconscient sur le sol. Ouf, il est vivant... il a peut-être quelque chose de cassé ceci dit, et il a probablement reçu un coup sur la tête. Tout en contactant l'équipe médicale, vous tendez l'oreille avec anxiété en guettant tout mouvement dans les rues alentours. Quelques minutes plus tard, des voix se font entendre ; ça vient de cette rue... Vous vous redressez quand vous voyez trois silhouettes se dessiner dans la pénombre. Plus précisément, deux debout et une traînée par les deux autres...

\- Oh, Hijikata-san, qu'est-ce que qui est arrivé à Yamazaki ?

\- C'est bon, il va bien, il est juste... Mais on s'en fout, explosez-vous, qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

\- Comment ça, qu'est-ce que je fous là ? C'est toi qui m'a engagé, monsieur le flic, vous rappelle Gintoki, l'œil indolent, un doigt dans le nez et son sabre de bois sur l'épaule.

\- En effet, tu étais supposé attendre en faction dans la maison de la forgeronne... Tu m'expliques pourquoi le voleur en est tranquillement sorti ?

\- Ça va, j'aurais bien voulu t'y voir ! Ce type est un pro, il entre et sort par des endroits impossible à imaginer !

\- Oui, la fenêtre, raillez-vous, quelle originalité, c'était impossible à prévoir !

\- Hijikata-san, intervint Sougo, ce n'est peut-être pas la peine de s'éterniser là-dessus... L'important, c'est qu'on l'ait attrapé, non ?

Vous baissez pour la première fois les yeux sur le corps inconscient traîné par votre capitaine et le yorozuya. Bon, là-dessus, vous lui accordez qu'il a peut-être raison.

.

Mission accomplie ! On se retrouve au chapitre 39 pour l'interrogatoire.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapitre 45

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Fais voir.

\- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ? Elle est cassée, tu vois bien.

\- Fais voir, je te dis.

Sougo fronce les sourcils, vous dévisageant d'un air méfiant pour tenter de deviner vos intentions, puis finit par déposer la barrette cassée dans votre main en vous avertissant lourdement du regard.

Vous sortez l'épée miniature de votre poche, retirez la tige de l'attache cassée et les placez côte-à-côte : le diamètre est le même, la longueur similaire. En un tour de main, l'attache est réparée. Sougo la récupère, contemplant le nouvelle attache, surpris.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce machin ? D'où ça vient ?

\- C'est important ?

\- ...Non. Merci... Je suppose.

\- Pas de quoi. Je te conseille de la porter plutôt à droite, c'est ton bon profil...

\- Tiens, c'est marrant, toi aussi. Tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Ta carotide est bien plus visible de ce côté.

Il est temps de conclure... On se retrouve au chapitre 73.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapitre 46

OoOoOoOoOoO

L'expression neutre, vous vous levez avec des gestes mesurés.

\- Je vais bien...

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- Mais oui...

Vous vous avancez à allure normale jusqu'à la porte ; arrivé à la hauteur de votre collègue, sans prévenir, vous levez soudainement la jambe pour lui assener un coup dans les parties.

Un hurlement muet essayant de sortir de sa bouche, les traits transfigurés par la douleur, le malheureux se raidit comme une planche avant de basculer sur le côté, ses lunettes aux verres épais roulant sur le sol.

\- Kamiyama, tu n'as pas entendu ? lui dites-vous en vous éloignant. Hijikata nous attend en salle de réunion, et les retardataires seront punis du seppuku. Tu ferais mieux de te grouiller, je pense qu'il était sérieux.

.

Humpf. J'espère au moins que vous vous sentez mieux...

Rendez-vous rapidement à la salle de réunion au chapitre 63.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapitre 47

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Ah, j'y pense, juste une dernière chose !

Les trois yorozuya relèvent la tête vers la porte que vous vous apprêtiez à franchir.

\- Si vous voulez vous assurer de plus près que les opérations se déroulent bien comme prévu et que vos récompenses ne vous filent pas sous le nez, c'est possible. Vu la taille de la zone à couvrir, je ne cracherai sur aucune paire de bras supplémentaires. Ça vous intéresse ?

\- Apparemment, on vous est indispensables sur tous les points, se moque Gintoki. Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de nous ?

\- C'était une proposition de travail, ce qui vous aurait au moins fait un salaire d'assuré, mais si ça ne vous intéresse pas...

\- Atteeeends ! vous rappelle le frisé alors que vous avez commencé à vous détourner. Sois pas susceptible comme ça, voyons, je plaisantais ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ?

\- Je vous appelle dans la journée pour mettre les détails au point, achevez-vous en passant la porte d'entrée, mettant fin à la conversation.

.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir... Et ça se passe au chapitre 12.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapitre 48

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le désordre qui règne dans la salle de réunion n'a rien de comparable avec celui de la veille, quand les biens volés n'étaient que de banals objets du quotidien. Pourtant, dès l'instant où vous y entrez, le silence se fait aussitôt. Même Sougo se montre parfaitement attentif. D'une voix très calme, trop calme que tous vos hommes ont appris à craindre, vous demandez à tous de vous dire l'un après l'autre où ce fils de *** est allé fouiner, et s'il a laissé le moindre indice. Vous avez un peu de mal à comprendre ce que vous dit Kondo, en larmes. Apparemment, la photo d'Otae-donno lui est revenue au prix d'une autre relique de sa dulcinée : un mouchoir en tissu, qu'il aurait obtenu après cette histoire impliquant ce cyborg armé d'un sabre-laser, dont la jeune femme aurait été proche. Kondo ayant été légèrement blessé dans l'aventure, elle lui avait donné, dans un élan de reconnaissance pour son aide, ou de faiblesse, ou d'inconscience, ce morceau de tissu pour qu'il puisse éponger son sang. Et si ce n'était qu'un simple mouchoir, le fait qu'il ait été offert de plein gré par son Otae lui donnait infiniment plus de valeur aux yeux de Kondo que n'importe quelle photo prise à son insu.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas plus d'indice que les autres. Tout le monde a retrouvé ses possessions à la même place, en a perdu une autre de forte valeur sentimentale, a trouvé les même messages. Si le voleur qui croupit en ce moment dans vos geôle était une anguille, celui-là était un fantôme : il n'avait laissé absolument aucune trace, nulle part.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre à nouveau : sous les regards étonnés de ceux n'ayant pas noté son absence, entre Shimaru, son carnet restitué sous le bras. Les regards d'étonnement se muent bientôt en regards de crainte, et pour cause : vous aviez promis le seppuku pour tout retardataire. À vrai dire, vous êtes surpris vous aussi, Shimaru est toujours parfaitement ponctuel...

\- Shimaru, dites-vous d'un ton menaçant, tu as dû entendre que...

Mais à la surprise générale, à commencer par la vôtre, le si timide capitaine de troisième division vous interrompt à sa manière, en brandissant son carnet devant lui, juste sous votre nez. Vous pouvez y lire les mots : _« il a laissé ça »_.

Vous portez le regard sur son autre main, et voyez qu'il vous tend un DVD. Dessus, un autre mot de la main du malfrat : « _au capitaine de la division du silence, responsable de la justice au sein du Shinsengumi_ ».

\- Tu l'as contrôlé pour vérifier qu'il était sûr ? demandez-vous en vous saisissant de l'objet, comprenant la raison de son retard.

Il hocha affirmativement la tête. Le seppuku ne sera pas nécessaire, finalement.

Sans plus attendre, vous allez insérer le DVD dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur de la pièce. Les secondes de chargement précédant le lancement de la vidéo parurent une éternité. Enfin, le lecteur s'afficha sur l'écran.

Bien que vous vous y attendiez, une bouffée de haine vous remonte en travers de la gorge quand la tronche de ce pantin en costume lavande apparaît sur l'écran.

\- À nouveau bonjour, messieurs du Shinsengumi, commence-t-il. À l'heure qu'il est, vous avez dû retrouver vos précieuses petites bricoles qui ont soigneusement été remises à leur place. Mais je devine des mines contrites... Vous rendriez-vous compte, à présent, de la vacuité de votre précédente inquiétude ? À quel point il aurait été préférable que je garde ces babioles inutiles ? Réalisez-vous, à présent, qu'est-ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour vous ? Avez-vous compris le véritable _Esprit de Noël_ ?

\- Tu va voir ce que je vais lui faire, à l'Esprit de Noël ! hurlez-vous sur l'écran, comme si le type dessus pouvait vous entendre. Dis-nous un peu où tu es, on verra si tu es aussi éloquent sans ta langue !

\- Allons, vous êtes fâché, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit-il avec une fausse compassion, ce qui vous enrage encore plus. Inutile de vous mettre dans tous vos états, le rôle de l'Esprit de Noël n'est pas de rendre les hommes malheureux en leur prenant ce qui leur est cher, mais de leur enseigner des leçons, et je suis sûr que vous avez appris la vôtre, maintenant. Je vais donc vous rendre ce qui vous appartient, dans un lieu approprié... Retrouvez-moi au marché de Noël, où chacun sauvera ce qui lui est lui _réellement_ précieux.

Le bandit s'incline, puis la vidéo s'arrête. Tous les regards sont tournés vers vous.

\- Toushi, que devrait-on faire ? vous demande Kondo. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un piège...

\- C'est sûrement un piège, approuva Sougo, mais on n'a pas d'autre indice. Il n'y a pas d'autre option, si ce n'est rester ici et attendre...

\- Je suis d'accord, affirmez-vous en vous allumant une cigarette, ce qui vous aide toujours à réfléchir. De plus, le marché de Noël est noir de monde, en ce moment. Si ce type a décidé de nous tendre un piège, ce sont des civils qui risquent d'en faire les frais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais nous n'avons guère le choix.

.

Kondo et le reste de vos hommes approuvent silencieusement. Il ne vous reste qu'à aller vous jeter dans la gueule du loup... Et ça se passe au chapitre 69. Et non, il n'y aura pas de blague sur le numéro du chapitre, un peu de sérieux, que diable.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapitre 49

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous êtes donc Hijikata Toushirou, vice-commandant démoniaque de la force de police du Shinsengumi, craint autant qu'admiré par vos hommes, amateur de mayonnaise, de tabac, de mayonnaise, de bon saké et surtout de mayonnaise.

Vous êtes actuellement en pause, installé dans un coin de la salle de repos où les agents qui entrent et qui sortent vous saluent au passage. Vous ne surveillez pas vraiment les allées et venues des uns et des autres pour vérifier qu'ils s'en tiennent tous à leurs horaires, vu qu'ils ont tendance à s'y tenir avec soin en ce moment. La raison étant sans aucun doute l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année, et avec elles une jolie prime qui est toujours susceptible de sauter en cas de manquement au règlement. La menace de cette sanction se révèle chaque année plus efficace que le seppuku, c'est désespérant. Enfin, au moins, ils se tiennent à carreaux, vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre.

Vous profitez donc de cet instant de tranquillité pour nettoyer la lame de votre sabre et en vérifier l'absence d'éraflures. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu'elle casse sans prévenir au prochain combat. Vous la tournez une dernière fois à la lumière sous tous les angles pour vérifier votre travail, puis vous jetez un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la pièce. Votre pause va prendre fin ; il est temps de remettre votre sabre au fourreau et de ressortir ce dossier barbant mais important pour enfin le boucler. Il concernait l'arrestation d'une bande de menu fretin repérée par Yamazaki et arrêtée par l'espèce de larve qui pionce par terre, là-bas, et qui vous sert occasionnellement de second. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous y pensez, c'est lui qui était le dernier à avoir eu le rapport en sa possession... Pas pour écrire sa part, il ne faut pas trop rêver, mais pour valider ce qu'avait écrit l'inspecteur avant que n'apposiez vous-même votre signature, et puis fini, terminé, vous pourrez classer l'affaire.

\- Hé, Sougo, vous lui lancez – malgré son stupide masque, avec le temps, vous savez reconnaître quand il dort vraiment ou pas – le rapport de Yamazaki que tu devais vérifier, tu l'as mis où ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite mais remue légèrement, signe qu'il vous a entendu et ne cherche pas à feindre le sommeil.

\- Chuis en pause, finit-il par marmonner, je te le passerai après.

Ah, il a décidé d'être chiant. Pas que ce soit une nouvelle, ceci dit...

.

Comment réagissez-vous ?

Si vous décidez de vous montrer patient, allez au chapitre 31.

Si vous choisissez de vous montrer un poil plus ferme, ce sera au chapitre 18.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 50

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- SALOPARD ! TRAÎTRE ! FAIS-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !

\- Désolé, danna, faites-vous de l'autre côté des barreaux derrière lesquels s'agite le patron des yorozuya, mais je n'ai guère le choix. Nous devons pouvoir mettre au point une stratégie avant ce soir, et que vous fassiez de la rétention d'informations nous fait perdre un temps précieux.

\- Sougo, tente de vous tempérer Kondo qui est venu vous rejoindre quand il a appris ce que vous avez fait, je te comprends, mais... Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu... Excessif ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas récupérer la photo d'Otae-dono ?

\- Si, mais tout de même...

\- C'est une photo que tu veux, le gorille ? intervient Gintoki. Fais moi sortir de là, et je t'en passe une d'Otae sous la douche !

\- QUOI ? Comment ça se fait que tu as des photos d'Otae-san sous la douche ? Sougo ! Fais tout ce que tu veux à ce sale type ! Je vais de ce pas lancer une perquisition dans son appartement !

\- Attendez ! Je plaisantais ! Ohé !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Kondo-san, il ment. Et comme nous le savons tous, le mensonge est le vernis de la culpabilité.

\- De... Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les mains, Sougo ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de ça, espèce de taré ?

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous faire cracher le morceau. Dans tous les sens du terme.

\- Toushiiii ! appelait à présent Kondo par la porte. Viens vite, je t'en prie, il y a Sougo qui recommence ! Toushiiiii !

\- Vous savez, danna, expliquez-vous au yorozuya en vous rapprochant de sa cellule, faisant sauter votre « instrument » d'une main à l'autre tandis que votre chef s'est rué dehors pour aller chercher de l'aide, ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir que ça. Ce que je vous ai dit, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge... Plutôt une vérité anticipée.

\- Je vais t'en foutre, moi, des anticipations ! Attends un peu que je sorte de là...

\- Mettre la main sur ces babioles volées ne nous intéresse pas vraiment, poursuivez-vous. La capture de ce type est notre priorité. Et nous avons besoin de votre coopération.

\- C'est comme ça que vous comptez l'obtenir ?

\- Si vous nous aidez de votre plein gré, poursuivez-vous comme si vous n'aviez pas été interrompu, nous pourrions, par exemple... Envisager de réellement vous laisser vous charger de la redistribution des biens des victimes.

Gintoki s'immobilise : on dirait que vous avez réussi à éveiller un semblant d'intérêt chez lui.

\- Qu'en dites-vous, danna ?

Il tend brusquement le bras entre les barreaux pour saisir le bout de votre écharpe. Vous vous êtes mis sciemment à cette place, assez près pour qu'il se sente en confiance mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse agripper trop de tissu pour vous attirer de force.

\- Avise-toi de me prendre encore pour un con, le sale gosse, vous avertit-il avec un regard de dément, et je vais mettre un point d'honneur à te prouver lequel est le plus « S » de nous deux.

\- Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous tromper, danna. Mais j'accepte néanmoins le défi.

Puisque vous en êtes arrivés à un accord, vous ouvrez la porte de la cellule. Il vous lance l'espace d'un instant un regard qui vous rappelle irrésistiblement celui d'Hijikata quand vous savez qu'il se retient de vous étrangler, mais il se contente finalement de remettre en place son kimono et ses cheveux.

\- Les vols ont eu lieu sur deux jour, déclare-t-il sans préambule. Ceux qui ont eu lieu la première nuit n'ont pas beaucoup interpellé les gens, ils ont simplement cru avoir égaré leurs trucs. Puis, quand ils se sont mis à discuter entre eux, quand il y a eu la deuxième série de vols la nuit dernière... Ils ont fini par comprendre tous en même temps qu'ils avaient eu de la visite.

\- Tout ça est intéressant, danna, lui répondez-vous, songeur, mais sans plus de détail, ça ne nous avance guère...

\- J'y arrive. En listant ceux qui ont été volés et à quel moment, nous nous sommes aperçus qu'il avait un plan. Comme un schéma qu'il suivrait pour définir dans quel ordre commettre ses cambriolages...

\- Ce qui devrait nous permettre de déduire sa prochaine cible, comprenez-vous.

\- Oui... Et non. On ne peut définir qu'une zone assez large qu'il va visiter pendant la prochaine nuit, mais difficile de dire dans quel ordre.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, lui assurez-vous. Nous avons assez d'agents pour couvrir le terrain.

\- Parfait, dans ce cas, c'est là que s'arrête mon travail et que commence le vôtre. Moi, je rentre chez moi !

\- Un instant, danna, le rappelez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas donné la zone en question !

\- J'emprunte un portable et je t'envoie la photo par téléphone, répond-il sans se retourner. Je n'oublie pas ma part du marché, alors n'oublie pas la tienne, Souichiro-kun !

\- Je n'oublie rien, danna. Et c'est Sougo.

D'ailleurs, à propos de ne rien oublier, il faudrait que vous alliez rassurer Kondo.

Vous avez enfin ce qu'il vous faut pour lancer une opération, néanmoins la suite ne sera pas aisée pour autant. Peut-être que danna et ses associés peuvent encore se révéler utiles ?

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, rappelez le patron au chapitre 59.

Sinon, laissez-le partir et rendez-vous directement au chapitre 22.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 51

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous vous détournez de la main tendue en agitant la vôtre dans un geste négligent.

\- Bah, laisse tomber, je ne vais pas récupérer ça. Que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? J'en ai d'autres, des souvenirs de ma sœur, et même si elle aimait cette barrette, je doute qu'elle l'aurait gardée si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état. Ce n'est même pas une vraie perle. Tu peux la balancer.

Sans avoir besoin de le regarder, vous savez aussi bien que si vous l'aviez vu qu'il l'a glissée dans sa poche.

À son aise. Comme vous l'avez dit, des souvenirs de Mitsuba, vous en avez une pleine boîte. Et quand bien même, ce n'est pas comme si vous en aviez réellement besoin.

Il est temps de conclure... On se retrouve au chapitre 73.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapitre 52

OoOoOoOoOoO

La porte coulissante claque contre le mur sans que vous ne vous souciiez de l'abîmer ou de la fermer ; aussitôt entré, vous lancez un coup d'œil circulaire autour de vous pour déceler la présence d'un intrus ou d'un danger, mais tout semble en ordre. Après une rapide vérification des autres pièces, vous vous ruez vers le réel centre de vos pensée : votre planque à mayonnaise.

Une fois le cache retiré, l'intérieur vous apparaît : toutes vos précieuses bouteilles jaunes ont fait leur retour, à l'endroit précis où vous les aviez laissées. Pas une ne manque. Vous les examinez avec soin : elles sont toujours pleines, leur bouchon proprement scellé, aucune trace de trou ou d'endommagement quelconque. C'est une fois la dernière bouteille reposée que vous remarquez le petit papier qui repose au fond de votre planque. Ça, ça n'y était pas avant... Vous vous en emparez et le dépliez, pour y trouver un message :

_« La commode, premier tiroir »._

Il n'y a qu'une commode dans vos quartiers : une fois devant, vous vous reculez avec prudence alors que votre main tire précautionneusement le tiroir du haut, prête à se retirer à la moindre résistance, au moindre déclic. Mais rien ne se passe, votre tiroir s'ouvre sans encombres. Vous en remuez aussitôt le contenu pour vérifier si quelque chose y manque : difficile à dire au premier abord, vu que ce tiroir vous sert de fourre-tout à bric-à-brac que vous ne savez pas trop où ranger ailleurs. Votre œil est soudainement attiré par quelque chose : un petit morceau de tissu visiblement banal et usé, qui traîne parmi le reste, et que vous auriez jeté depuis longtemps si, précisément, il avait été _réellement_ banal. Vous vous en saisissez et le secouez frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre morceau de papier en tombe, sur lequel vous pouvez cette fois lire :

_« lequel était le plus précieux ? »_

Le cœur battant la chamade et en proie à un soudain affolement, vous arrachez sans ménagement le tiroir du meuble et le retournez pour en vider sur le sol le contenu que vous fouillez pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à devoir admettre l'horrible vérité : _elle_ a disparu.

Elle, c'est une petite figurine en bois de samouraï, joliment ouvragée malgré son âge et dont le sabre était figuré par une petite tige métallique arrondie au bout pour ne pas blesser des mains d'enfant. C'était un des rares jouets que vous avez eu pendant votre enfance, et le premier que vous a offert votre frère quand il vous a recueilli chez lui. Lorsque vous avez dû fuir la maison, à l'âge de douze ans, c'est l'une des seules choses que vous avez emportées, et la seule qui vous reste aujourd'hui.

Vous sentez votre main se crisper autour du morceau de tissu qui l'avait enveloppée ; la rage prend possession de chaque cellule de votre être, et pourtant, pas un mot ni un cri ne cherche à quitter votre bouche. C'est une colère sourde, froide. Ce type a franchi une limite qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

\- Vice commandaaaaant !

L'affolement clairement perceptible dans la voix et sur son visage, le crâne bandé après sa chute du toit, Yamazaki apparaît dans l'ouverture de la porte que vous n'aviez pas fermée.

\- C'est affreux, tout le monde a... Ce type, il... Vous aussi, vice-commandant ?

.

Que faire ?

Le laisser tranquille. Il n'y est pour rien, et il est préférable de se dépêcher pour appeler à un rassemblement d'urgence, au chapitre 65.

Le tabasser pour vous défouler, puis appeler au rassemblement d'urgence au chapitre 9.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapitre 53

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous écoutez le rapport de Yamazaki sans parvenir à croire ce que vous entendez.

\- Tu te fiches de moi ! Comment est-ce que vous avez pu ne pas le retrouver ?

\- Je sais que ça paraît incroyable, vice-commandant, mais je vous assure que nous avons cherché partout. Ce type s'est juste volatilisé.

\- Mais comment a-t-il pu trouver la force de s'échapper après une chute de cette hauteur...

Yamazaki vous regarde avec une expression navrée. Vous soupirez en vous passant la main sur le visage. Bon, tout le monde est sauf, c'est l'essentiel... S'il se repointe, vous connaissez maintenant son mode opératoire, il ne vous aura pas deux fois si facilement. Vous renvoyez votre inspecteur d'un signe de tête, et vous tournez à présent vers le démineur qui vous a rejoint pour vérifier que la bombe ne représentait plus aucun danger.

\- Tout va bien, vice-commandant, vous annonce-t-il en tenant entre ses mains le cadavre noirci de l'explosif. Le système d'allumage a été détruit.

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, soupirez-vous sans pouvoir enlever toute l'aigreur dans votre voix.

\- J'ai retiré l'objet que vous avez utilisé comme clé de désamorçage, poursuit-il sans paraître avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Une chance que vous ayez eu ça sur vous... De quoi s'agit-il ?

\- De rien. Passez-le moi, ça peut encore servir.

\- C'est tout de même peu probable, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un modèle de bombe fréquemment utilisé, dit-il en vous le rendant tout de même.

Vous contemplez, posé dans la paume de votre main, tout ce qui reste de votre vieux souvenir. Un petit tube de métal noirci... Vous parvenez à lui rendre son brillant en le frottant contre votre manche, mais la consolation est assez dérisoire. Allons, il ne servira à rien de se morfondre... Glissant l'objet dans votre poche, vous allez rejoindre votre équipe. Kondo vient à votre rencontre et vous donne une accolade affectueuse accompagnée de ses félicitations, et de quelques reproches pour la peur que vous lui avez causée. Sougo se tient derrière lui avec sa tête des mauvais jours sur le visage, et pour une fois il semblerait que vous n'y soyez pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demandez-vous, intrigué. C'est la fuite de ce type qui te met dans cet état ?

\- C'est vrai que je lui aurait bien enseigné ma propre version de l'esprit de Noël, soupire-t-il, mais tant pis... On l'aura bien tôt ou tard, ce genre de show-man finit toujours par récidiver. Non, ça n'a rien à voir...

\- Alors quoi ?

Il hésite un instant, puis vous montre ce qu'il serre dans sa main. Il s'agit de la barrette ornée d'une fleur que vous aviez vue plus tôt dans le sac, et qui vous paraissait vaguement familière. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi. Elle appartenait à Mitsuba...

\- C'est sûrement arrivé pendant le transport du sac... Celui qui le tenait a dû l'écraser.

En y regardant mieux, vous vous rendez compte que si la fleur est en bon état, le peigne encore intact, l'attache a été abîmée. La fine tige de métal permettant l'ouverture a été tordue.

\- Je suppose que ça ne servirait à rien de chercher qui l'a transporté et de lui régler son compte, soupire-t-il avec frustration. C'est un accident, n'est-ce pas...

Vous hochez machinalement la tête devant cette tentative d'auto-persuasion. Dans votre poche, une réplique d'épée miniature semble peser plus lourd...

.

Si vous voulez tenter d'utiliser le dernier reste de votre figurine pour réparer la barrette de Sougo, allez au chapitre 45.

Pour le garder, c'est au chapitre 67.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapitre 54

OoOoOoOoOoO

Votre main se crispe sur le bois de votre figurine. Vous devez vous arrêter de penser. Vous n'avez plus qu'une poignée de secondes. Vous empoignez votre bien, et enfoncez la tige métallique figurant l'épée dans le trou au sommet de la bombe. Vous entendez un déclic, regardez la bombe et l'écran du décompte en retenant votre souffle... Avant de la lâcher soudainement avec un cri. Par réflexe, vous plongez vos deux mains dans la neige pour apaiser la douleur causée par la surface de la bombe devenue brûlante. Un sifflement aigu rappelle votre attention sur la bombe, qui fait fondre la neige et aussitôt s'évaporer l'eau là où elle est posée, avant de finir par laisser entendre une détonation étouffée, puis de prendre feu. Les mains toujours plongées dans le neige, vous regardez sans un mot la boule de feu finir de consumer le samouraï de bois.

.

Le quartier est sauvé... C'est une bonne nouvelle en dépit de l'amertume que vous ressentez. Il est temps de retrouvez vos hommes, au chapitre 53.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapitre 55

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé devant le snack d'O-Tose, vous montez directement les escaliers menant à l'appartement du yorozuya, et marquez un temps d'arrêt en entendant des cris venant de l'intérieur.

.

Quelle est votre réaction ?

Vous haussez les épaules et n'y prêtez pas attention. Ce n'est guère inhabituel de leur part, après tout. Dans ce cas, chapitre 16.

Vous vous méfiez. Il faut s'attendre à tout avec ce type, même quand vous n'avez à priori rien à voir dans la situation. Alors, chapitre 21.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapitre 56

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous froncez légèrement les sourcils, et profitez du temps de tirer une longue bouffée sur votre cigarette pour choisir soigneusement vos prochains mots.

\- Bon... écoute, yorozuya, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. On patauge tous les deux, dans cette affaire. Et ne le nie pas, ajoutez-vous en le voyant ouvrir la bouche, c'est marqué sur ta gueule. J'ai besoin d'informations, et toi de moyens humains. Or tu as les informations, et j'ai des hommes. On a tout à gagner à travailler ensemble, pour une fois.

\- On n'a pas besoin de tes hommes, vous contredit Gintoki. On a toujours pu se débrouiller à nous trois, et on s'en est toujours très bien sortis.

« Très bien, très bien... » Vous gardez cependant vos sarcasmes pour vous, conscient qu'ils ne vous aideront pas.

\- Mais ce type est une vraie anguille, argumentez-vous. À tel point que certaines personnes doutent même qu'il existe, ils pensent simplement que les victimes sont incapables de surveiller leurs affaires...

\- Essentiellement parce que les objets volés n'ont pour la plupart que peu de valeur, objecte le binoclard face à vous. Si c'était des biens précieux, de l'argent qui avaient disparu, personne n'aurait fait de différence avec une affaire classique d'une série de cambriolages.

\- Et de toute façon, on n'a pas besoin de l'aide d'un mayo-addict, d'un sadique et d'un gorille, ré-affirme la gamine d'un air buté en croisant les bras.

\- Elle a raison, approuve son patron en se curant le nez. De mon point de vue, vous êtes tous bien assez payés pour ne pas avoir besoin de piquer dans les récompenses qu'on nous propose.

\- Oh, alors c'est ça qui te dérange, vous exclamez-vous, comprenant enfin. Tu crois qu'on essaye de vous voler vos contrats ?

\- Eh bien, j'imagine qu'avec ton _grand sens de la justice_, déclare le frisé non sans sarcasme, tu vas sans doute juger que vu qu'on partage le travail, on va aussi partager le salaire ?

\- J'ai déjà un salaire. Et pour ton information, nous n'avons pas le droit d'accepter de récompenses monétaires de la part des citoyens pour nos actions. Ce serait considéré comme prendre un pot-de-vin.

Gintoki ne répond pas, mais vous croyez déceler une lueur d'intérêt s'allumer dans son œil.

\- Toutes ces babioles volées ne m'intéressent pas, poursuivez-vous, pas autrement que comme pièces à conviction. Ces multiples entrées par effractions sont bien plus inquiétantes à nos yeux. Après, si nous attrapons ce type... Une fois que l'enquête sera bouclée, il faudra bien sûr rendre tous ces objets à leurs propriétaires.

\- Et vous feriez ça gratuitement ? s'exclama la chinoise, limite scandalisée.

\- Avec la quantité de trucs qu'il doit y avoir... On n'a pas que ça à faire. Mais si on vous en doit une, je pourrai toujours m'arranger pour faire transiter ça à travers votre agence. Ça nous soulagerait d'une corvée, et vous permettrait de toucher vos récompenses.

Les trois yorozuya ne peuvent plus cacher leur intérêt, à présent. Après un bref échange de regard silencieux entre eux, Gintoki ouvre le tiroir de son bureau et en sort un vieux plan de la ville usé, plié et déplié à répétition.

\- Elle date un peu, vous avertit-il en la dépliant sur la table, mais l'essentiel y est. En écoutant parler les gens, on s'est rendus compte que les vols n'avaient pas forcément tous eu lieu cette nuit. Une partie d'entre eux avaient constaté la disparition de leurs trucs la veille, mais on juste pensé les avoir égarés. On a eu quelques demandes d'aide pour les plus impatients, mais la plupart ont juste attendus de les retrouver eux-mêmes. Après, quand ça a commencé à ragoter dans le quartier, et quand il y a eu la seconde vague pendant la dernière nuit...

\- Ils en ont conclu au vol, et ont commencé à venir vous voir, achevez-vous. D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça nous apprend ?

\- J'y arrive. Là, fait-il en vous désignant toute une zone, ce sont les vols de la première nuit... Et là, ceux de la seconde.

\- Il suit un chemin prédéfini, comprenez-vous.

\- Tout à fait, confirme le yorozuya. Une sorte de spirale. Ce qui fait que sa prochaine attaque aura lieu...

\- Par là, achevez-vous en même temps en pointant la même zone du doigt.

Le coin de vos lèvres remonte en un sourire. Enfin, ça commence à avancer !

\- Par contre, c'est une grande zone, observe le gamin Shimura. Et on n'a aucun moyen de savoir quelle maison il va attaquer en premier.

\- On devrait pouvoir s'en tirer, affirmez-vous avec conviction. Bien, merci pour votre coopération, concluez-vous en vous levant, maintenant, vous voudrez bien m'excuser, j'ai beaucoup de choses à mettre en place.

\- Oublie pas ta part du marché ! vous avertit la chinoise, devançant son patron.

\- Je n'oublie pas. Faites juste patienter les gens en attendant.

Vous avez maintenant une piste concluante, néanmoins la suite ne sera pas aisée pour autant. Peut-être ces types peuvent-ils se révéler encore utiles ?

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, partez au chapitre 47.

Sinon, rendez-vous directement au chapitre 30.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapitre 57

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Et merde...

Par un effort de volonté surhumain, vous laissez Kondo à son sort et vous élancez à la poursuite de votre cible. Ça va aller, vous rassurez-vous en atterrissant vous-même au pied de la maison que vous avez descendue le long de la gouttière – cette ordure a apparemment décidé de vous semer dans le dédale de ruelles – même s'il tombe, la neige a été balayée et a été accumulée en tas au bord des routes, ça devrai amortir sa chute. Mais ce type va le payer...

Il doit avoir un bon instinct de survie, vu la vitesse à laquelle il court ; vous arrivez tout juste à le garder dans votre champ de vision, et les rues courtes et étroites dans lesquelles il s'engage et tourne sans arrêt ne vous facilitent pas la tâche. Aussi, quand une seconde silhouette surgit brusquement d'une rue perpendiculaire à votre droite, il s'en faut de peu que vous la tranchiez de votre sabre sous le coup de la surprise. Vous vous rendez compte de qui il s'agit quand une ombrelle repliée vient arrêter votre sabre.

\- Tu es encore là, la truie ? vous exclamez-vous. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me coller, tu n'as pas des choses à faire, comme te rouler dans la boue par exemple ?

\- Qui colle qui, crétin ? réplique-t-elle avec hargne lorsqu'elle vous reconnais à son tour. Ça vous suffit pas de voler les impôts, vous nous volez notre travail, maintenant ?

\- Le seul travail que je te confierais serait de donner la patte et d'aboyer contre les intrus. Maintenant tire-toi d'ici et laisse la police faire son tra...

Vous devez vous interrompre pour esquiver un coup d'ombrelle dirigé vers votre tête ; l'attaque vous rate et ne fait que vous décoiffer, mais cela suffit à vous énerver : entre cette foutue planque, la course-poursuite dans le froid et avoir dû laisser Kondo à son sort, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de venir vous emmerder !

Décidé à vous débarrasser d'au moins un des facteurs de gêne sur votre liste, vous dégainez votre sabre et envoyez un coup destiné à la désarmer, ce qui l'obligerait à cesser sa course si elle veut récupérer sa foutue ombrelle. Mais elle encaisse le coup en saisissant celle-ci à deux mains et s'en sert pour vous repousser contre le mur de la ruelle étroite ; de plus en plus irrité, vous envoyez un nouveau coup qui l'oblige a bondir en arrière et parvenez à lui emporter une mèche de cheveux au passage. Cela ne semble pas lui plaire et elle se rue sur vous. Les coups pleuvent et s'enchaînent de plus en plus vite de son côté comme du vôtre sans qu'aucun ne parvienne à toucher l'autre. Lorsque...

\- YAAARGH !

Le cri qui vient de retentir dans la ruelle interrompt brusquement votre duel, et vous fait réaliser avec une certaine gêne que vous vous êtes arrêté dans votre course depuis un moment, oubliant le voleur que vous étiez censés arrêter, totalement absorbé dans votre duel.

\- Gin-san ! Shinpachi !

Ayant visiblement fait le même constat, la chinoise se désintéresse de vous et s'élance dans la ruelle où à disparu votre cible. Vous lui emboîtez le pas, mais vous n'allez pas bien loin : bientôt, les deux yorozuya restant arrivent tranquillement en sens inverse, leurs bokutos sur l'épaule et traînant chacun par un bras le corps évanoui de votre homme.

\- Vous l'avez eu ! s'exclame joyeusement Kagura. Bien joué, vous avez récupéré le marteau de Tetsuko ?

\- Il est là, confirma le patron des yorozuya en montrant l'objet en question. Hum ? Tiens, Souichiro-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- C'est Sougo, danna. Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais poser la question, faites-vous remarquer. Je poursuis les criminels, c'est juste mon boulot. Vous, par contre... ?

\- Kagura, tu ne lui as pas expliqué ? demande le binoclard.

\- J'étais en train de le faire ! se défend-elle.

Là dessus, vous ne pouvez pas vraiment lui donner tort. Vous aussi, vous expliquez toujours les choses comme ça.

\- Nous avons été engagés par notre amie, Tetsuko, explique Shinpachi, pour protéger sa maison du voleur...

\- La forgeuse de sabres ?

\- C'est ça. Mais ils nous a, en quelques sortes... glissé entre les doigts. Enfin, maintenant qu'on a fait notre travail, ajoute-t-il d'une voix réjouie, je pense que la meilleure chose à faire est de vous le remettre. Laissez-nous juste rapporter le marteau à Tetsuko, d'accord ?

\- Je n'y vois pas d'objection, acceptez-vous.

\- Tu es sûr, Shinpachi ? lui demande Gintoki, légèrement circonspect.

\- Hors de question de lui laisser la récompense ! s'écrie aussitôt la chinoise. La prime est pour nous !

\- Il n'y a pas de prime sur sa tête, pauvre idiote.

\- Eh bien, vous auriez dû en mettre une ! Vu que vous n'êtes pas capable de l'attraper vous-même !

Vous balayez la remarque d'un geste de la main. Bon, aucune importance après tout, l'essentiel, c'est le résultat. Maintenant, ce à quoi il va falloir faire gaffe jusqu'à l'interrogatoire de ce type, c'est qu'Hijikata n'apprenne pas comment se sont déroulées les choses, il trouverait sûrement encore moyen de vous passer un savon.

.

Mission accomplie sans anicroche, et c'est la version que vous défendrez devant vos collègues ! Pour l'interrogatoire tant attendu, vous devez vous rendre au chapitre 10.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapitre 58

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous ne devez qu'à vos bons réflexes d'esquiver le bol de bouillon aux nouilles qui vient de traverser la porte et siffle à vos oreilles avant de passer par-dessus la rambarde. Quel dommage, ça avait l'air bon.

\- Kagura ! s'écrit la voix du patron des yorozuya derrière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Tu n'as pas honte de gaspiller la nourriture ? Je l'avais à peine entamé ! Oh, tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande-t-il en vous découvrant sur le pas de la porte. Si ce bol de bouillon a tué quelqu'un, ce n'est pas le nôtre.

\- Abruti, tu aurais pu le rattraper ! Les policiers ne sont pas censés aider les gens ?

\- Si j'ai bien entendu, c'est toi qui l'a lancé, mocheté. Si tu veux qu'on te rapporte ce que tu lances, adresse-toi à ton chien.

\- C'est pas si loin de ce que je fais ! répond-elle, la voix chargée de sarcasme.

\- C'est une proposition ? Ça peut se négocier, mais concernant la laisse, je préfère être du côté de la poignée que du collier...

\- Ça suffit, Kagura-chan, la réprimande son pote à lunettes en faisant à son tour son apparition. Désolé pour ça, Okita-san, c'était un accident. Vous vouliez nous voir ?

\- Oui. Vous devez être au courant de la série de vols qui a eu lieu dans le quartier cette nuit ?

À l'expression de leur visage, vous comprenez que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé.

\- Je pense qu'on pourrait avoir des choses à se dire, ajoutez-vous. Je peux rentrer ?

Gintoki s'écarte pour vous laisser passer ; la chinoise vous suit des yeux avec une claire désapprobation dans le regard, avant de vous adresser un geste grossier de la main au moment où son patron et son garde-chiourme ne regardent pas.

Tss, toujours aussi vulgaire, celle-là.

.

Vous vous installez donc dans le salon des yorozuya, au chapitre 15.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapitre 59

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Oh, j'y pense, attendez, danna !

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Je m'en veux un peu de vous avoir joué ce tour, à vrai dire, lui expliquez-vous. Je voudrais me faire pardonner...

\- Paye-moi un parfait au chocolat à l'occasion, et on sera quitte, répond-il en vous tournant résolument le dos. Non, attends, plutôt trois parfaits. C'est ça. En attendant, je pars, ça sent le chenil, ici !

\- Vous êtes vraiment fâché, danna, vous commencez à parler comme Katsura. Bon, j'aimerais quand même vous proposer quelque chose... Si jamais les objets avaient disparu, détruits ou je ne sais pas quoi, vous ne toucheriez rien du tout. Ce serait injuste vu votre participation... Je peux au moins vous assurer un petit salaire garanti. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- À quoi tu penses ? demanda le yorozuya, vaguement intéressé, avec un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- Venez nous apporter votre aide, pour l'opération de ce soir, avec votre équipe. Ce ne sera pas difficile, il ne s'agira certainement que de faire le guet. Qu'en dites-vous ?

Il semble réfléchir un instant.

\- Mouais... Je vais y réfléchir. Je t'envoie notre réponse dans l'après-midi. Sur ce, bon vent, Souichiro-kun !

\- C'est Sougo.

.

Connaissant la dèche dans laquelle il se trouve, vous ne doutez pas de sa réponse... Alors retrouvez-le pour l'opération nocturne au chapitre 68.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapitre 60

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Silence, s'il vous plaît ! répète Kondo pour au moins la sixième fois depuis le début de la réunion. Nous sommes tous nerveux, mais je vous en prie, essayons de nous entendre !

\- Si ça se trouve, il nous entend aussi ! lance un des hommes. S'il a pu entrer ici, qui vous dit qu'il ne nous espionne pas en ce moment-même ?

\- Impossible, affirmez-vous en tirant sur votre cigarette pour vous donner une impression de calme, cet endroit est conçu pour n'offrir aucune cachette aux espions.

\- Il me semble qu'il est aussi conçu pour éviter les intrusions, fit remarquer un autre.

\- Non, ça, ça relève de ceux qui sont affectés à sa surveillance, répliquez-vous en fusillant tout le monde du regard.

Mal à l'aise, les hommes baissent la tête et plus personne n'ajoute quoi que ce soit.

\- On est tout de même bien d'accord, poursuit Sougo, que le plus inquiétant dans tout ça, c'est que le voleur soit entré dans le quartier général sans que personne ne le voit ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourt le groupe. Les vols n'étaient sans doute que des prises de trophées, la plupart des objets volés étaient sans valeur et pouvaient être facilement remplacés : la gâchette du bazooka de Sougo, la raquette de Yamazaki, le carnet de Shimaru qui se retrouvait momentanément dans l'incapacité de communiquer et la photo d'Otae que Kondo avait réussi à prendre un jour à son insu. Bref, que des vols assez triviaux... Sauf le vôtre, il vous a pris votre mayonnaise, l'édition spéciale de Noël que vous vous étiez mise de côté !

\- C'est en effet le plus inquiétant, reprit Kondo, à plus forte raison que le Shinsengumi n'est pas le seul à être touché. De nombreux vols similaires ont été signalés dans les habitations alentours pendant cette nuit.

\- Pourquoi n'apprenons-nous ça que maintenant ? vous interrogez-vous. Il est presque midi, et si c'est arrivé cette nuit...

\- Sans doute parce que la plupart des gens hésiteraient à aller voir la police pour de tels vols, répond Sougo avec une certaines perspicacité. Si des gens étaient venus nous voir pour nous dire que leur livre de chevet ou la couverture de leur kotatsu avait disparu, on les aurait sûrement renvoyés à coup de pied au cul en leur disant d'apprendre à ranger leurs affaires.

\- Mais quand les gens ont commencé à parler entre eux, poursuit Kondo, et qu'ils se sont rendus compte que tout le voisinage était touché, ils en ont déduit qu'ils n'avaient pas seulement égaré leurs affaires et que quelqu'un s'est introduit chez eux... Les appels ont commencé à affluer _juste après que je me sois aperçu de la disparition de la photo de mon Otae_ ! clame-t-il d'un ton dramatique, les yeux pleins de larmes.

\- Calmez-vous, Kondo-san, le morigénez-vous.

Quelle idée d'en faire une telle histoire... Il la voit tous les jours, son Otae, que celle-ci en soit consciente ou pas.

\- Nous devons donc tout faire pour attraper ce voleur, complète pour lui Sougo. Qui sait si ces vols n'étaient pas juste une provocation avant son véritable coup.

\- Tout à fait, approuvez-vous, il est donc prévu de renforcer fortement la surveillance nocturne à partir de cette nuit.

\- Mais on ne sait pas s'il compte recommencer, fait remarquer Yamazaki. Et même si nous en étions sûrs, nous ne pouvons pas couvrir toute la ville... Nous serions trop dispersés et trop peu efficaces.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous allez passer la journée à enquêter, achevez-vous. Tout ce que vous pourrez apprendre à ce sujet pourra être utile pour savoir où concentrer nos efforts.

\- Tu as une idée de par où commencer ? vous demande Sougo.

Depuis le vol de la gâchette de son bazooka bien-aimé, son envie de vous houspiller semble avoir été mise de côté pour laisser la priorité à la chasse au bandit. Si ce type ne vous avait pas piqué votre mayonnaise, vous auriez presque pu le remercier.

\- Toutes les victimes de vol, répondez-vous en écrasant votre cigarette terminée dans le cendrier. Je veux en savoir un maximum sur son mode opératoire, par où il a pu rentrer, à quelle heure ils se sont aperçus de la disparition, des traces d'effraction... Il nous en faut un maximum pour définir un profil. Essayez aussi d'interroger les sans-abri, ils ont pu voir passer quelque chose. On se retrouve à dix-sept heures pour rassembler ce que vous aurez trouvé et établir une stratégie. Kondo-san, je peux vous laisser le soin de partager les tâches et les zones entre les différentes équipes ?

\- Bien sûr, Toushi, répondit Kondo en essuyant ses larmes, mais où est-ce que tu vas ? vous demande-t-il en vous voyant sur le point de partir.

\- J'ai ma propre petite idée de par où commencer... quand des événements bizarres arrivent, j'ai appris vers qui me tourner.

\- Oh, comprit Kondo. Tiens-nous au courant de ce que tu apprendras, d'accord ?

Vous hochez la tête et quittez la pièce. Il est temps de faire une petite visite de courtoisie à une certaine agence à tout faire.

.

En prévision d'une inévitable crise de nerfs, vous passez au distributeur pour acheter un nouveau paquet de cigarettes. Une fois que c'est fait, ce cher Gintoki vous attend au chapitre 55.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapitre 61

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Attends une seconde, le binoclard !

L'adolescent et votre inspecteur se retournent d'un même mouvement.

\- Quand tu auras récupéré le frisé, fais-lui passer un message. On va passer à l'action ce soir, comme tu peux t'en douter, et vu la taille de la zone à couvrir, je ne cracherai sur aucune paire de bras supplémentaire.

Il semble comprendre le sous-entendu, mais hésite.

\- Honnêtement, Hijikata-san, après ce qui vient de se passer, je ne sais pas si...

\- Ajoute au passage que les objets perdus et donc sujets à récompense, l'interrompez-vous, pourraient bien être un petit bonus en cas de bonne volonté.

\- … Bon, très bien, je vais transmettre le message.

Il sort ensuite en précédant Yamazaki qui s'attarde un instant avant de le suivre.

\- Vice-commandant, vous êtes sûr que...

\- Yamazaki, déclarez-vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser passer notre chance. C'est ce soir ou jamais, si on le rate, il saura qu'on l'a percé à jour. Aussi, même si ces idiots ne nous rajoutent que un pour cent de chance de l'arrêter, je prends ces un pour cent.

L'inspecteur hoche la tête, puis quitte la pièce.

.

Ce soir, c'est le grand soir... Et ça se passe au chapitre 12.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapitre 62

OoOoOoOoOoO

Assis devant votre travail, la cigarette que vous avez allumée vous aide à regagner votre calme bien plus efficacement que le travail en lui-même. Et c'était de nouveau la faute de Sougo, qui avait écrit connerie sur connerie dans son rapport. Vous avez un instant caressé l'idée d'aller le chercher et de l'obliger à tout recommencer, mais en regardant les choses en face, vous n'y gagneriez rien à part une grosse perte de temps et de nouvelles crises de nerf. Et le pire, c'est que vous _savez_ qu'il est capable de fournir un travail correct quand il le veut, mais qu'il ne le fait pas précisément dans l'espoir qu'on finisse par ne plus lui imposer ces tâches barbantes. Avec un soupir, vous vous êtes résigné à reprendre vous-même chacune de ses phrases. Vous en regretteriez la prose de collégien de Yamazaki, tiens... À propos de Yamazaki, vous remarquez avec agacement qu'il a oublié de signer. Il va falloir encore lui courir après...

Vous finissez de raturer les dernières conneries de Sougo avant de vous lever pour aller chercher cet autre imbécile. Vous réfléchissez... Vous ne l'avez pas revu après avoir quitté la salle de repos, vous avez seulement croisé un Shimaru un peu agité, alors... Il avait dû regagner ses quartiers, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui que du travail de bureau si vos souvenirs sont bons.

Une fois devant sa porte, vous frappez quelques coups et, assez pressé, vous n'attendez pas sa réponse pour entrer. Vous trouvez Yamazaki à quatre pattes par terre, visiblement en train de chercher quelque chose sous l'armoire, avant se se redresser brusquement à votre entrée, se cognant la tête au passage.

\- Ah, vice comm... Aïe ! Pardon, je ne vous avais pas entendu arriver...

\- Qu'est-ce tu cherches, depuis tout à l'heure ? demandez-vous, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oh, euh, j'ai... Perdu mon pinceau préféré, celui dont je me sers pour écrire mes rapports... Il a dû rouler quelque part...

\- Ah. Tu ne peux pas en prendre un autre deux minute ? Tu as _encore_ oublié de signer ça.

\- Ah, oui, désolé...

Il va chercher un autre pinceau et de l'encre et vous permet _enfin_ de boucler ce fichu dossier ; alors que vous vous apprêtez à partir, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau sur un agent qui se contente de passer la tête dans l'embrasure.

\- Hé, Yamazaki, juste pour te dire que j'ai regardé dans le dojo en passant, ta raquette n'y est pas non... Oups...

Il vient de se rendre compte de votre présence. Son pinceau, hein... Vous avez senti votre regard s'assombrir tandis que vous vous retournez vers votre inspecteur qui affiche à présent la gueule du mec pris en faute qui sait pertinemment qu'il va s'en prendre une.

.

Pour lui donner raison et lui mettre une volée, allez au chapitre 66.

Pour vous montrer plus indulgent, ce sera au chapitre 5.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapitre 63

OoOoOoOoOoO

Le désordre qui règne dans la salle de réunion n'a rien de comparable avec celui de la veille, quand les biens volés n'étaient que de banals objets du quotidien. Tout le monde braille, s'affole, pleure sur ce qu'il a perdu. Ce bruit et cette absence de maîtrise commencent rapidement à vous énerver, et vous envisagez un instant de retourner chercher votre bazooka pour rétablir le calme à votre manière. Cela s'avère finalement inutile : quand Hijikata entre, c'est avec sa tête des pires moments. Personne n'a jamais osé le défier dans ces moments-là. À part vous, bien sûr, mais là, vous n'êtes pas d'humeur. Votre envie de tuer est totalement accaparée par quelqu'un d'autre.

De sa voix trop calme qu'il ne dégaine que pour les occasions et qui sonne comme un glas, il demandez à tout le monde d'expliquer où ce « fils de *** » est allé fouiner, et s'il a laissé le moindre indice. Quand vient votre tour, vous détaillez tout ce que vous avez constaté, sans toutefois mentionner quel objet a été volé. Il ne vous le demande pas. Kondo, quand à lui, a un peu de mal à se faire comprendre entre ses pleurs et ses reniflements : d'après ce que vous avez compris, la photo d'Otae-donno lui est revenue au prix d'une autre relique de sa dulcinée : un mouchoir en tissu, qu'il aurait obtenu après cette histoire impliquant ce cyborg armé d'un sabre-laser, dont la jeune femme aurait été proche. Kondo ayant été légèrement blessé dans l'aventure, elle lui avait donné, dans un élan de reconnaissance pour son aide, ou de faiblesse, ou d'inconscience, ce morceau de tissu pour qu'il puisse éponger son sang. Et si ce n'était qu'un simple mouchoir, le fait qu'il ait été offert de plein gré par son Otae lui donnait infiniment plus de valeur aux yeux de Kondo que n'importe quelle photo prise à son insu.

Malheureusement, il n'a pas plus d'indice que les autres. Tout le monde a retrouvé ses possessions à la même place, en a perdu une autre de forte valeur sentimentale, a trouvé les même messages. Si le voleur qui croupit en ce moment dans vos geôle était une anguille, celui-là était un fantôme : il n'avait laissé absolument aucune trace, nulle part.

Soudain, la porte de la salle s'ouvre à nouveau : sous les regards étonnés de ceux n'ayant pas noté son absence, entre Shimaru, son carnet restitué sous le bras. Les regards d'étonnement se muent bientôt en regards de crainte, et pour cause : il avait promis le seppuku pour tout retard. Mince, lui qui est toujours ponctuel, d'habitude. Malgré ce que vous avez vous-même dit à Kamiyama plus tôt, il ne va quand même pas oser...

\- Shimaru, commence-t-il d'un ton menaçant, tu as dû entendre que...

Mais à la surprise générale, votre collègue si timide interrompt le vice-commandant à sa manière, en brandissant son carnet devant lui. En tendant le cou, vous pouvez y lire les mots : _« il a laissé ça »_. Dans son autre main, il tient un DVD accompagné d'un mot de la main du malfrat : « _au capitaine de la division du silence, responsable de la justice au sein du Shinsengumi_ ».

\- Tu l'as contrôlé pour vérifier qu'il était sûr ? demande Hijikata en se saisissant de l'objet.

Il hocha affirmativement la tête. Le seppuku ne sera probablement pas d'actualité, cette fois encore.

Sans plus attendre, il va insérer le DVD dans le lecteur de l'ordinateur de la pièce. Les secondes de chargement précédant le lancement de la vidéo parurent une éternité. Enfin, le lecteur s'afficha sur l'écran.

Bien que vous vous y attendiez, vous sentez vos instincts meurtriers s'exacerber quand la tronche de ce pantin en costume lavande apparaît sur l'écran.

\- À nouveau bonjour, messieurs du Shinsengumi, commence-t-il. À l'heure qu'il est, vous avez dû retrouver vos précieuses petites bricoles qui ont soigneusement été remises à leur place. Mais je devine des mines contrites... Vous rendriez-vous compte, à présent, de la vacuité de votre précédente inquiétude ? À quel point il aurait été préférable que je garde ces babioles inutiles ? Réalisez-vous, à présent, qu'est-ce qui avait le plus de valeur pour vous ? Avez-vous compris le véritable _Esprit de Noël_ ?

\- Tu va voir ce que je vais lui faire, à l'Esprit de Noël ! hurle Hijikata sur l'écran, tandis que vous caressez votre sabre à travers son fourreau. Dis-nous un peu où tu es, on verra si tu es aussi éloquent sans ta langue !

\- Allons, vous êtes fâché, n'est-ce pas ? poursuit-il avec une fausse compassion, ce qui vous donne encore plus envie de lui faire bouffer ses propres boyaux. Inutile de vous mettre dans tous vos états, le rôle de l'Esprit de Noël n'est pas de rendre les hommes malheureux en leur prenant ce qui leur est cher, mais de leur enseigner des leçons, et je suis sûr que vous avez appris la vôtre, maintenant. Je vais donc vous rendre ce qui vous appartient, dans un lieu approprié... Retrouvez-moi au marché de Noël, où chacun sauvera ce qui lui est lui _réellement_ précieux.

Le bandit s'incline, puis la vidéo s'arrête. Tous les regards se tournent vers celui qui va décider de la suite, à savoir Hijikata.

\- Toushi, que devrait-on faire ? lui demande Kondo, apparemment lui-même indécis. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un piège...

\- C'est sûrement un piège, approuvez-vous, mais on n'a pas d'autre indice. Il n'y a pas d'autre option, si ce n'est rester ici et attendre...

\- Je suis d'accord, affirme Hijikata en s'allumant une clope. De plus, le marché de Noël est noir de monde, en ce moment. Si ce type a décidé de nous tendre un piège, ce sont des civils qui risquent d'en faire les frais. Je n'aime pas ça non plus, mais nous n'avons guère le choix.

.

Kondo et les autres approuvent silencieusement. Il ne vous reste qu'à aller vous jeter dans la gueule du loup... Et ça se passe au chapitre 35.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapitre 64

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tant pis, soupirez-vous en vous levant, j'aurais essayé. Merci, danna.

Alors que chacun s'attend à vous voir prendre la direction de la sortie, vous vous tournez vers la chinoise aux cheveux lâchés qui se met aussitôt sur la défensive.

Et ouvre des yeux de merlan frit quand elle vous voit vous incliner légèrement devant elle.

\- Kagura, excuse-moi pour l'esclandre de tout à l'heure. J'étais nerveux, moi aussi. Il faut dire... Que te voir ainsi m'a perturbé. Je suis désolé pour ta perte, vraiment.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _Quoi _? reprennent en chœur ses deux collègues.

\- Je suis sincère. Tu n'en avais que deux, en plus, et j'imagine qu'ils sont difficilement remplaçables... Tu n'as plus l'air d'être la même sans eux.

Le patron et le binoclard étaient figés sur place, incapables de parler. La chinoise également, avec en prime une large rougeur qui s'étalait sur les joues.

\- Mais du coup, je me demandais...

Vous vous penchez en avant en vous pinçant le menton, pensif, et regardez dans ses yeux comme si vous espériez apercevoir son cerveau à travers.

\- Comment vas-tu faire pour marcher et respirer en même temps, maintenant qu'on t'a volé tes neurones ?

Une seconde.

Deux secondes.

Oups, vous auriez misé sur trois, vous n'avez pas pu l'arrêtez alors qu'elle vous balance dehors avec un rugissement de T-Rex. Après un atterrissage forcé dans la rue, vous secouez légèrement les épaules pour vous débarrasser des derniers débris de la porte que vous avez traversée sans l'ouvrir et dégainez juste à temps pour parer de votre sabre une ombrelle fermée visant votre tête.

\- JE VAIS T'EN DONNER, MOI, DES NEURONES ! hurle-t-elle en reprenant ses distance et en vous visant de son arme-accessoire. VIENS ICI QUE JE TE METTES DU PLOMB DANS LA TÊTE !

Une, deux, trois détonations suivies de balles que vous évitez sans trop de mal. Vous faites mine de fuir, juste assez pour l'inciter à vous poursuivre et reprendre votre bagarre un peu plus loin ; un petit jeu du chat et de la souris qui vous amuse follement et finit par vous emmener au bord de la rivière, où vous décidez de mettre fin à la poursuite.

\- Autant pour moi, la raillez vous en maintenant à nouveau l'ombrelle qu'elle essaye de vous abattre sur le crâne avec votre sabre, tes deux neurones n'était pas dans tes deux trucs bizarres. À quoi servaient-ils alors, à capter ces émissions de beauté qu'écoutent les filles à la radio ? À voir ta tête, il y a des problèmes dans la transmission...

\- Tu peux parler de neurones, abruti ! Vous vous partagez tous les mêmes, dans la police, non ? Vous ne vous êtes même pas aperçus que la moitié de ces vols ne datent pas de cette nuit !

\- Quoi ? vous exclamez-vous.

\- Exactement ! Ils ont tous porté plainte aujourd'hui parce qu'ils pensaient avoir juste perdu leurs affaires tout seuls... C'est en discutant avec leurs voisins et après les autres vols de cette nuit qu'ils ont compris que ce n'est pas le cas !

La chinoise semble apprécier l'expression éberluée sur votre visage, car elle poursuit avec un grand sourire :

\- Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte, hein ? Pourtant c'était simple : la première nuit, il a fait toutes les maisons d'un endroit. La deuxième nuit, toutes celles d'un autre. Il suit une sorte de spirale si on regarde sur une carte... Ce qui laisse deviner très facilement quel ensemble de maison il va attaquer cette nuit !

Sans que vous sachiez exactement quand ni comment, vous avez tous les deux baissé vos armes. Interdit, vous fixez le visage de la yorozuya :

\- De quelle zone tu parle exactement, la chinoise ?

\- C'est simple, elle part de la pâtisserie, la dernière maison à avoir été volée dans la zone de cette nuit, et elle décrit un arc de cercle autour du centre, qui fait à peu près une dizaine de maisons d'épaisseur... C'est facile à délimiter sur une carte, ça fait une centaine de maisons en tout !

Elle semble très fière d'elle tandis que vous la fixez toujours en silence.

\- La chinoise... déclarez vous après un moment, est-ce que _au moins_ tu te rends compte que tu viens de tout me déballer d'un coup ?

Elle semble interloquée, puis réfléchit quelques secondes... L'instant d'après, son visage se décomposa.

\- J'avais raison pour les neurones, finalement...

\- ENFOIRÉÉÉÉ ! hurle-t-elle en se ruant de nouveau sur vous, hors d'elle.

\- Hé, je n'y suis pour rien, moi, déclarez-vous en évitant les coups de pied, de poing et d'ombrelle, tu as décidé de te mettre à table toute seule. Pour une goinfre comme toi, ce n'est pas si étonnant. Sur ce, tu m'excusera, mais j'ai mes chefs qui m'attendent. Bonne chance pour expliquer ça au tien.

Vous avez enfin ce qu'il vous faut... Et on peut dire que ça a été ludique. Toutefois, la zone qu'elle vous a décrite est assez vaste... Il se peut que vous ayez besoin de main-d'œuvre pour mettre toutes les chances de votre côté.

.

Pour proposer une alliance à l'agence à tout faire, allez au chapitre 23.

Sinon, quittez vite les lieux avant de prendre un mauvais coup et filez directement au chapitre 22.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapitre 65

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- C'est pas le moment de tergiverser, Yamazaki ! lui dites-vous d'un ton rude en fonçant vers la sortie de la pièce, manquant de le bousculer au passage. Si tu veux te rendre utile, va plutôt passer le mot : tout le monde dans la salle de réunion, tout de suite ! Tout retard sera passible de seppuku !

\- Compris, j'y vais, vice-commandant !

Vous prenez alors la direction opposée à celle de l'inspecteur, celle de la salle de réunion, avertissant au passage tous les agents qui vous passent sous la main.

.

Bravo, vous avez réussi à maîtriser votre colère ! Maintenant, allez vite à la salle de réunion, au chapitre 48.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapitre 66

OoOoOoOoOoO

Comme à chaque fois, il se recroqueville sur le sol avec des petits couinements de souris qui vous énervent plus qu'autre chose en tentant de protéger sa nuque et son crâne de ses deux mains. Qu'importe, vous avez bien assez à faire avec ses côtes et ses quatre membres.

\- Putain d'abruti congénital ! Je vais t'apprendre à me mentir ! Et à jouer au badminton pendant tes heures de travail !

Vous n'avez pas encore décidé lequel était le plus grave. Vous allez sans doute encore avoir besoin d'une douzaine de coups de pied pour vous décider.

\- Mais, aïe ! Mais je ne jouais pas, vice-comm... Aoutch ! Je ne faisais que chercher...

\- J'en-ai-rien-à-foutre ! scandez-vous en détachant chaque syllabe. Estime-toi heureux de ne pas l'avoir retrouvée avant que j'arrive, parce que je te l'aurais explosée sur la tête et carrée là où le soleil ne brille jamais !

Là non plus, vous n'avez pas décidé dans quel ordre. Vous crachez encore quelques insultes supplémentaires accompagnées de généreux coups de pied, avant d'estimer qu'il avait eu son compte.

Vous récupérez votre dossier puis quittez la pièce, le laissant gésir sur place. Entre Sougo et lui, vous avez grand besoin de vous détendre. Et merde, vous l'avez condamné au seppuku ou pas ? Vous ne vous souvenez plus.

Arrivé dans votre bureau, vous balancez le dossier sur votre plan de travail puis vous dirigez vers votre oasis de réconfort, le terrain de votre Madeleine de Proust : votre planque à mayonnaise.

Vous jetez un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne ne vous épie, puis vous ouvrez avec précautions ce lieu quasi-sacré.

Lorsque vous voyez l'intérieur, vous vous figez sur place.

D'accord. Là, maintenant, il va y avoir des morts.

.

Quel drame... Et pas que pour vous, visiblement, vu que vous recevez bientôt un message de Kondo vous convoquant pour une réunion de crise, au chapitre 60.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapitre 67

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Vraiment désolé, Sougo, lui dites-vous. Tu peux sûrement la faire réparer chez un bijoutier ?

\- Mouais, bah, ce n'est pas si grave, finit-il par lâcher en glissant le bijou dans sa poche, le visage retrouvant son habituelle expression neutre. C'est juste l'attache. Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais la porter. Je vais la faire réparer... Un jour, si j'ai le temps.

Vous le regardez retourner vers son équipe, devant calmer d'un coup de pied bien placé l'émotivité d'un Kamiyama mort d'inquiétude à l'idée qu'il se soit trouvé si près d'une potentielle explosion. Toute contrariété semble l'avoir quitté. Soit il fait très bien semblant, soit celle-ci n'était vraiment que passagère...

Vous songez que, pour une fois, vous devriez prendre exemple sur lui. Même si ses méthodes ne méritaient rien d'autre qu'une grenade dans la gueule, ce fou se prenant pour un esprit de Noël avait peut-être eu un tout petit peu raison sur un point : ce n'étaient que des objets, après tout.

Il est temps de conclure... On se retrouve au chapitre 73.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapitre 68

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce que c'est chiant, les planques. Comment il fait, Yamazaki, pour supporter ça sans virer fou ? … Ah, c'est vrai, il a viré fou depuis longtemps. Vous soupirez pour au moins la trentième fois en un quart d'heure. En plus, vous avez froid. Et encore, heureusement, vous n'êtes pas tout seul, Kondo patrouille autour du toit pour surveiller plusieurs endroits à la fois et vérifier que tout le monde est en place : les hommes du Shinsengumi sont postés aux quatre coins de la zone pour ne laisser aucun espoir de fuite à votre cible. Quand aux yorozuyas, vos alliés momentanés, ils se sont postés à l'intérieur de la maison d'une de leur connaissance, cette forgeronne timide qui réalise des sabres de qualité tout à fait appréciable. Cela leur permettra de tomber directement sur ce bâtard quand il visitera cette maison, s'il s'obstine à échapper à vos yeux. En attendant, vous vous ennuyez ferme entre les passages de Kondo où vous pouvez au moins discuter cinq minutes avec lui. Les gens ne s'en rendent pas toujours compte, mais vous avez horreur d'être seul. Au bout d'un moment, vous décidez de tuer le temps en pratiquant l'un de vos passe-temps favoris : emmerder Hijikata-san.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sougo ? fait la voix de votre cher vice-commandant dans le combiné après deux sonneries.

\- J'aurais une question pour la mission, Hijikata-san, lui dites-vous.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- … Est-ce que c'est parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir seul que tu as engagé les yorozuya ?

\- Que... Abruti ! crache-t-il dans le téléphone en se retenant visiblement de hurler, vous arrachant un grand sourire. Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire des blagues téléphoniques ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, je me pose vraiment la question. Et pas mal de gars aussi, depuis que je leur en ai parlé.

\- Tu ne peux pas te concentrer sur la mission, non ? Tu m'emmerderas après !

\- J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher quand je suis contrarié.

\- Tss, regardez l'état dans lequel il se met pour une stupide gâchette de bazooka, je vous jure...

\- Tu peux parler, répliquez-vous. Tu es dans tous tes états pour quelques bouteilles de mayonnaise.

\- C'est une édition spéciale de Noël !

\- Elle est parfumée aux marrons ?

\- Ça a toujours plus de valeur que ta gâchette ! Ça t'aurait pris trente seconde pour aller chercher un autre bazooka à l'armurerie !

\- Sûrement pas. Je te fume la gueule avec ce bazooka depuis que j'ai l'âge d'en porter un...

\- Quatorze ans, ce n'est normalement pas un âge pour porter une arme de guerre !

\- … Il a une valeur sentimentale, et je le répare toujours. J'ai dû en changer toutes les pièces au moins une fois.

\- N'importe quoi, tu te prends la tête pour... Attends voir, tu dis que tu as changé _toutes_ les pièces au moins une fois ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

\- Dans le but que ce soit toujours ton bazooka d'origine ?

\- Ben oui.

\- Qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con...

Mais de quoi il parle enc... Ah, oui, il vous semble que vous comprenez ce qu'il veut dire.

\- Vice-commandant ! fit soudain la voix étouffée par la distance de Yamazaki, on l'a repéré ! Il vient de sortir par la fenêtre d'une habitation !

\- Quoi ? s'exclama celle d'Hijikata. Laquelle ?

\- Euh... Celle que gardaient les yorozuya, vice-commandant...

\- Les abrutis ! Ils se sont endormis, à tout les coups !

\- Hijikata-san, intervenez-vous en espérant qu'il vous entende encore, ce n'est pas grave. Vu que je ne suis pas loin, je peux le prendre à revers.

\- Sougo, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ah, et Kondo-san est avec moi. On devrait le coincer sans problème. C'est bon pour vous, Kondo-san ?

\- Vous l'avez repéré ? Alors oui, allons-y, assure votre mentor. Toushi, ajoute-t-il en se penchant vers le téléphone, tiens-toi prêt avec Zaki à nous prêter main-forte au cas où.

\- Très bien. Faites vite, le gars est en train de forcer une fenêtre, celle à gauche de l'atelier de la forgeronne. À gauche par rapport à vous, avec les rideaux verts.

\- Compris.

Ravi d'avoir enfin un peu d'action, vous raccrochez le téléphone et, accompagné de Kondo, vous vous élancez aussi silencieusement que possible d'un toit à l'autre, les maisons assez proches et les toits offrant de nombreuses cachettes vous rendant la tâche assez aisée. Bientôt, vous apercevez le gars... Avec des outils et un procédé qu'il vous est impossible de distinguer d'ici, il est en effet en train de crocheter une fenêtre de la maison aux rideaux verts. Concentré sur sa tâche, il ne vous a pas vu. Sur un signe de tête échangé avec vous, Kondo part devant pour se positionner de façon à la prendre à revers s'il venait à essayer de s'enfuir, ce qu'il fera sûrement.

Vous lui laissez une minute d'avance, puis jugez que votre commandant a dû avoir le temps de se mettre en position. Il ne faudrait pas que ce malfrat vienne à bout de cette fenêtre, il pourrait entrer et prendre les résidents en otage. Vous ne savez pas encore de quoi il est capable. Vous vous approchez vous même au maximum, de façon à n'être qu'à un saut de distance, puis...

\- Police ! lancez-vous en direction du malfrat, allumant votre lampe doit dans sa direction. Reste là et pas un geste, ou on te fait descendre par la voie rapide !

Le voleur fait un bond de surprise, mais parvient à garder son équilibre sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Mieux, après une seconde d'éblouissement à cause de la lumière vive de votre lampe, il se reprend et bondit dans la direction opposée.

Vous jurez dans votre barbe. Vous vous en doutiez déjà mais c'est confirmé, vous n'avez pas affaire à un novice. Heureusement, il a foncé droit vers le spot de Kondo sans se douter de rien. Vous franchissez d'un bond la distance qui vous sépare du toit tandis que partout autour de vous, les spots des lampes s'allument et les sifflets d'alerte se font entendre.

\- Halte ! fit soudain la voix forte du commandant de l'autre côté du toit, à quelques mètres à peine. Ne bougez plus !

Vous le rejoignez vite : Kondo n'a que son sabre pour le tenir en respect, mais sa stature et la fermeté dans sa voix et dans son regard suffisent à dissuader votre cible de faire un pas de plus. Même dans la pénombre, la panique est lisible dans ses yeux, ce qui ne s'arrange pas quand il se rend compte de votre présence. Il sait qu'il est fait comme un rat...

Mais c'est souvent lorsque les rats sont acculés qu'ils se montrent imprévisibles et mordent : sans qu'aucun de vous deux ne le voie venir, il se saisit soudain de ce qui doit être son sac de butin et le lance droit vers votre commandant qui, surpris par l'attaque, n'a pas le réflexe d'esquiver. Le sac le heurte en plein ventre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre : il n'a le temps que de lâcher son arme, et se rattrape in extremis au bord de la gouttière avant la chute.

\- Kondo-san !

L'ordure, profitant de la diversion, file déjà dans la direction opposé.

.

Il faut agir vite ! Que faites-vous ?

Kondo ne va pas tenir éternellement dans cette position. Vous allez lui prêter main-forte, et vous n'avez plus qu'à compter pour la capture de cette ordure sur votre allié le plus proche de vous, à savoir Hijikata. Si c'est votre choix, allez au chapitre 11.

Kondo vous a toujours fait jurer de faire passer le devoir avant tout. Vous êtes sûr qu'il s'en sortira tout seul... Au pire, dans le cas contraire, il est déjà tombé de plus haut. Dans ce cas, c'est au chapitre 36.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapitre 69

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous devinez dès que vous sortez de la voiture que ce type ne vous a pas attendu : dans le marché de Noël, au lieu de s'inquiéter de tous les véhicules de police qui viennent de débarquer en se garant en urgence, les gens ont tous le nez en l'air, s'exclamant dans un brouhaha incompréhensible et pointant quelque chose que tout le monde présent vous empêche encore de voir. Lorsque vous vous avancez, vos hommes sur les talons, la foule s'écarte sans que vous ayez besoin de forcer pour vous frayer un chemin. Apparemment, votre présence était attendue. Vous arrivez finalement au pied de la grande roue, où tous les regards semblent converger. Vous levez les yeux, cherchant ce que tout le monde fixait du regard, quand...

\- J'en reviens pas... Il s'est pointé en personne !

\- Bien le bonsoir, messieurs du Shinsengumi ! clame dans un porte-voix le pantin en costume lavande qui se tient juché sur une des poutrelles de la grande roue, un projecteur venant se braquer sur lui dès ses premiers mots. Je vois que vous avez reçu mon message ! Je dois vous dire que je suis... plutôt déçu. Mois qui croyais que vous aviez compris la leçon, que j'avais réussi à vous insuffler l'Esprit de Noël en vous faisant réaliser le matérialisme dans lequel vous baignez... Au lieu de ça, vous vous contentez de transférez l'affection absurde que vous portiez à vos possessions, vers... D'autres possessions. Quid de votre âme ? De vos réels souvenirs ? Quid de _l'Esprit de Noël_ ?

\- Les esprits n'ont rien à foutre dans le monde des vivants ! lui hurlez-vous d'une voix assez forte pour ne pas avoir besoin de mégaphone. Je vais te donner un aller simple pour l'enfer !

\- Ah, s'amuse-t-il, je reconnais bien là le caractériel vice-commandant du Shinsengumi ! Vous n'écoutez pas un mot de ce que je dis, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, je vais cesser de vous torturer et abréger : j'ai ici tous ces menus objets que vous appelez « souvenirs », dit-il en brandissant un sac de la main gauche, et ici, un petit quelque chose qui a le pouvoir de réduire à néant vos véritables précieux souvenirs : ceux qui sont dans votre tête !

Vos yeux s'agrandissent en voyant ce qu'il porte dans la main droite : c'est une bombe !

\- Alors, hommes du Shinsengumi ? Je vous donne le choix : sauver vos souvenirs matériels, ou les immatériels ! Votre vie, ou ce que vous croyez être indispensable à votre vie ! Que choisissez-vous ?

Votre main se porte à votre ceinture. Vous êtes certes parti en urgence du quartier général, mais vous n'êtes pas parti à poil.

Vous décrochez votre grenade.

.

Que décidez-vous de faire ?

Faire sauter ce connard : chapitre 41.

Exploser sa gueule à cet enfoiré : chapitre 41.

Le maraver à la grenade : chapitre 41.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapitre 70

OoOoOoOoOoO

\- Chier !

Vous vous laissez glisser le long de la gouttière en vous accrochant d'une main, et de l'autre, vous décrochez votre portable.

\- Agent à terre près de l'atelier de la forgeuse de sabres, je répète, un agent à terre près de l'atelier de la forgeuse de sabres ! Envoyez des secours, les autres, vous tâchez de repérez cet enfoiré !

Il court vite, le bâtard, vous avez bien du mal à ne pas perdre sa trace. Craignant visiblement de perdre son avance, il ne tente pas de vous échapper par les hauteurs et reste au sol, tentant de vous perdre dans le dédale de rues. Jusqu'à ce qu'à un tournant, venant de la direction opposée, vous soyez rejoint par...

\- Toi ! explosez-vous en identifiant sans mal la tête blanche frisée qui sprinte à côté de vous. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Hein ? Encore toi ? s'exclame-t-il, visiblement aussi surpris que vous. J'ai pas le temps, je travaille, là !

\- Ça, c'est ma réplique, abruti ! Fous le camp d'ici, ça ne vous concerne pas !

\- Pour que ce type disparaisse ? Hors de question !

\- On a la situation en main, tu va seulement nous gêner !

\- Tu ferais mieux de nous remercier d'être venu, Hijikata-kun, puisque vous ne pouvez apparemment pas vous débrouiller sans nous !

\- Quoi ? Répète un peu !

Vous vous êtes tous les deux arrêtés sans vraiment savoir quand, votre sabre quitte son fourreau et croise le bokuto de cet insupportable permanenté. Vous fusillant mutuellement du regard, vous vous apprêtez l'un et l'autre à armer le premier coup, quand...

\- AAAARGH !

Vous vous retournez d'un même mouvement en direction de la ruelle d'où est venu le cri, et dans laquelle s'est engouffré le voleur que vous...

Oups. Le voleur.

À vos côtés, le yorozuya fait à peu près la même tête que vous. Mais avant que l'un de vous deux n'ait pu esquisser un geste ou dire un mot, une large silhouette se dessine dans l'ombre de la ruelle ; se dirigeant dans votre direction, elle sort bientôt de l'obscurité...

\- Gin-chan ! s'écrie joyeusement la chinoise des yorozuya, juchée sur le dos de son immense chien blanc qui porte dans sa gueule votre homme, inconscient. Regarde, je l'ai attrapé ! Tetsuko va être contente, elle va pouvoir récupérer son... Oh ? fait-elle en vous voyant. Vous êtes là aussi ?

\- Euh... Oui... J'ai préféré appeler la police... On devait surveiller la maison de Tetsuko mais capturer ce type n'est pas de notre ressort après tout... improvise le frisé qui a l'air de se sentir aussi con que vous.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonne la gamine. Bon, comme tu veux, j'ai déjà récupéré le marteau de Tetsuko de toute façon... Vous voulez le prendre maintenant ? ajoute-t-elle en s'adressant à vous. Donne au policier, Sadaharu.

.

Mission accomplie, comme on dit, c'est le résultat qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? On se retrouve au chapitre 39 pour l'interrogatoire.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapitre 71

OoOoOoOoOoO

Arrivé devant le snack d'O-Tose, vous montez directement les escaliers menant à l'appartement du yorozuya, et marquez un temps d'arrêt en entendant des cris venant de l'intérieur.

.

Dans quel état d'esprit êtes-vous ?

Des engueulades chez les yorozuya ? Pas de quoi vous faire tomber de votre chaise. La chinoise aura encore dit ou fait une connerie, rien d'extraordinaire. Dans ce cas, c'est au chapitre 58.

Méfiance... Avec cette mocheté de chinoise cinglée dans le coin, il faut s'attendre à tout. Vous vous tenez donc sur vos gardes et vous rendez au chapitre 40.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapitre 72

OoOoOoOoOoO

Vous n'arrivez pas à croire que ce gars ait réussi à s'enfuir... Et vous ne pouvez même pas vous contenter de tout mettre sur le dos d'Hijikata ou de vos autres collègues ; pour s'en être sorti après une chute pareille, il doit clairement y avoir un truc qui vous échappe.

Hijikata, justement, est en train de discuter avec le démineur venu vérifier que la bombe noircie qu'il tient dans la main ne représente plus aucun danger. Heureusement, ça a l'air d'être le cas. Ça vous aurait fortement contrarié d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.

Vous détournez le regard et vous forcez à offrir un sourire rassurant à Kondo qui se dirige vers vous ; il vous étreint brièvement en vous félicitant pour le succès de votre opération, et en vous grondant aussi un peu pour lui avoir fait peur. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, vous voyez qu'Hijikata a terminé sa conversation et qu'il s'approche à présent de vous, frottant quelque chose contre la manche de sa veste.

\- Beau travail, Sougo, vous dit-il simplement.

Vous accueillez le compliment d'un hochement de tête. Vu la rareté de la chose, autant appréciez un minimum.

\- Juste une chose, poursuit-il. Le démineur a démonté de système de désamorçage pour vérifier que le système d'allumage avait bien été détruit. Du coup, il a pu récupérer ça.

Vous baissez les yeux. Dans la main qu'il vous tend repose, seule, la perle qui ornait la fleur de votre barrette.

\- Je sais ce que c'était, vous dit-il d'un ton sérieux, sans totalement oser vous regarder dans les yeux. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû la sacrifier... C'est tout ce qu'il a pu en récupérer.

Vous regardez fixement la petite perle reposer dans le creux de la main de l'homme qu'a aimé votre sœur toute sa vie. Fait que, s'il ne vous a jamais réjoui, vous avez appris à accepter...

.

Pour lui laisser la perle, allez au chapitre 51.

Sinon, allez au chapitre 7.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapitre 73

OoOoOoOoOoO

Votre aventure se termine ici. Le personnage que vous incarniez reprend toute son autonomie, pour rejoindre ses camarades et célébrer les fêtes en toute quiétude.

.

\- Au fait, s'exclame Yamazaki après avoir fini son verre, je pensais à un truc...

\- Essaie de pas te faire mal.

\- Ce type qui se faisait appeler « l'Esprit de Noël »... C'était qui, en fin de compte ?

\- Ça... Personne ne le sait, répond Hijikata en faisant tourner les glaçons dans le sien. L'auteur a oublié de le clarifier.

\- Sérieusement ? Carrément oublié ?

\- Je pensais juste qu'elle avait eu la flemme, commente Sougo.

\- Ou qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Je vous rappelle que cette histoire était supposée sortir pour Noël, à la base.

\- Moi, je pensais que c'était Katsura, déclare un autre.

\- Quoi ? Katsura ? Mais ça n'aurait aucun sens !

\- Quand on y pense... Des cheveux longs, une tendance à la théâtralisation, une bombe...

\- Mais c'est vrai que ça n'aurait aucun sens.

\- Je reste sur ma théorie de la flemme.

\- Oh, mais vous êtes mauvaises langues, affirme Yamazaki. C'est sans doute pour garder le mystère... Pour l'esprit de Noël...

\- À propos de Noël, je peux savoir pourquoi vous venez chaque année le passer ici ? demande Otae avec son plus charmant sourire. Vous savez qu'il y a _d'autres_ bars à hôtesses.

\- Parce c'est ici qu'il y a les meilleures bouteilles, scande Harada qui commence à être sérieusement éméché, les meilleurs sièges et les plus belles filles assises dessus à nous servir les meilleures bouteilles... Ah, attendez, ça j'l'ai déjà dit...

\- Oh, voyons, vous allez me gêner ! s'exclame Otae en se détournant, les pommettes roses, en mettant sur l'épaule du capitaine de dixième division ce qui devait être une tape amicale mais qui l'expédia le front contre la table.

\- En fait, je me demande aussi, songe Sougo en finissant son verre. Techniquement, je ne devrais pas être là, je ne suis même pas majeur.

\- Tu passes ton temps à trancher des gens, grince Hijikata, il n'y a plus que Kondo pour se soucier encore de ton innocence... Une seconde, où est Kondo ?

\- Allez savoir ! répond joyeusement Otae en remplissant le verre d'un des agents. Que deviennent les gorilles pendant l'hiver ? Est-ce qu'ils hibernent ? Est-ce qu'ils _peuvent_ seulement passer l'hiver ?

La main d'Hijikata qui tient son verre s'immobilise à mi-chemin de ses lèvres ; il échange un bref regard avec Yamazaki, qui forme silencieusement les mots « je vais voir dehors » avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Le vice-commandant finit par vider son verre : ça ne lui servira sûrement pas de leçon de toute manière...

\- Au fait, Hijikata, l'interpelle soudainement Sougo, tu l'as récupérée, ta mayonnaise spécial Noël ?

\- Hum. Tout le monde a récupéré ses affaires.

\- Parfait ! Tu m'en passe un peu ?

\- Pardon ? s'exclame le vice-commandant, les yeux ronds.

\- Allez, fais pas ton égoïste. Juste une cuillère pour goûter.

\- Ce n'est pas le problème... À chaque fois que je t'en propose, tu m'envoies promener en insultant la mayonnaise et on finit par se disputer. Du coup, j'ai arrêté.

\- C'est vrai que je n'en ai jamais été très fan, et je ne la supporte carrément plus depuis que je te connais. Mais j'avoue que la mayonnaise goût marron, ça me rend un peu curieux.

\- Encore avec ça ! Mais je t'ai déjà dit qu'elle n'était pas parfumée aux marrons !

\- À quoi, alors ?

\- Mais à rien ! C'est de la mayonnaise !

\- Alors, c'est quoi la différence de ton édition spéciale que tu as payée deux fois plus cher ? À part un petit dessin de père Noël sur la bouteille ?

\- … Je t'emmerde ! La voilà, la différence !

\- Pfff, n'essaie plus de nier après que tu as un caractère de merde. Et que tu es un parfait pigeon.

\- Tiens, tu me fais penser, tu as remis la gâchette de ton fichu bazooka en place ?

\- Oui, enfin, elle l'était déjà quand je suis arrivé...

\- Et du coup, c'est le numéro combien, de ton « premier bazooka » ? En te basant sur la pièce qui a été remplacée le moins souvent ?

\- C'est le numéro... Je t'emmerde.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Si vous êtes arrivé ici, c'est que vous avez suivi cette aventure jusqu'à la fin, alors merci beaucoup, et j'espère que cette histoire autant que le concept vous aura plu !

C'est une toute nouvelle manière d'écrire que je viens d'expérimenter, et je n'ai aucune certitude quand à la manière dont cela pourra être reçu par des lecteurs. Donc, s'il vous plaît, un petit retour quel qu'il soit, sera non seulement accueilli avec joie mais d'une grande aide. Un simple « j'aime bien » ou « j'accroche pas » m'aiderait à décider s'il est une bonne idée que je plonge à nouveau dans un jeu/histoire de ce genre, qui demande quand même un gros investissement en temps...

Et bien entendu, si vous le voulez, je serai très curieuse de connaître les choix que vous avez fait dans cette histoire ! Qui avez-vous choisi d'incarner ? Lequel des yorozuya vous a donné les informations ? Avez-vous conclu une alliance avec eux ? Avez-vous gardé ou offert votre souvenir à la fin ? Avez-vous été sympa avec vos collègues ?

Et bien, à présent, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à défaut d'un joyeux Noël, vu que cette histoire arrive en retard, et à chercher une nouvelle idée pour l'année prochaine.

À bientôt sur mes histoires ou les vôtres !


End file.
